Autumn Leaves: Blues para el corazón
by Orquidea negra
Summary: AU La escritora Hermione Granger encuentra el amor en las calles de Nueva York; reacia a aceptar sus sentimientos, accede a salir con el millonario Draco Malfoy; quien por ahora suple su necesidad de un editor. ¿Que pasará cuando se entere que Harry Potter; el pianista de Jazz, frecuenta los mismos círculos sociales? ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Love ya all!
1. Blues para el corazón

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy una aficionada con; al parecer, mucho tiempo libre :D.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y agradeceré sus comentarios. **

**CAPITULO I: Blues para el corazón**

* * *

_Miró directamente a los ojos de su salvador. Fue como si los orbes grises atravesaran las diferencias que los separaban y penetraran a su alma. Y como si no hubiera existido el tiempo, se besaron profundamente en medio de la agonía que los rodeaba. Eran su única esperanza._

-¿Hermione?- La escritora apartó los ojos de su escrito, donde anotaba lo que todos esperaban fuera el siguiente best seller Internacional de la autora.

-Luna, te he dicho que no me interrumpas así cuando estoy escribiendo, porque...

-Porque te corta la inspiración. -Repitió su asistente Luna Lovegood de memoria. -Es que hace diez minutos que tengo a Ginny en línea de espera y sabes que si no contestas ahora, estará insoportable cuando regrese de Nueva York -Replicó a tono de disculpa por enésima vez esa semana.

-Entiendo. -Se rindió colocando la tablet en la mesita de té a su izquierda. -Tomaré la llamada en la oficina. -Se levantó con delicadeza y erguida entró del balcón y cruzó la sala de estar hasta su pequeño despacho. Toda la casa era colorida, excepto la habitación donde había entrado que tenía las paredes de blanco. El sencillo y viejo escritorio de pino que le obsequio su padre cuando obtuvo su primer empleo, abarcaba el espacio necesario de la reducida habitación. Un antiguo librero que compró con su primer sueldo y una llamativa pintura al óleo de abundantes tonos rojos eran la única decoración. Con tranquilidad tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó sin reparo en el escritorio. -¿Diga?

-¿Hermione? - La aludida giró sus ojos castaños, pues no entendía porque la gente decía el nombre de la persona cuando esta les contestaba.

-Si, Ginny, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre que es tan urgente? -Preguntó sin importarle realmente, pues imaginaba el siguiente paso en su última novela, que era lo más importante de su vida ahora.

-Herm, me he entrevistado con tu editor, dijo que se te está terminando el plazo para entregar el borrador. Ha hablado de perdidas de miles de dólares y todas esas exageraciones que aman los americanos.

-¿Quieres decir que no pudiste conseguir las dos semanas extra que pedí? - Ahora si que la representante tenía toda su atención.

-Digamos que sí. -Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio, aún le faltaba unir los eslabones para finalizar la trama y meticulosa como era, eso le tomaba tiempo y era de lo más difícil al escribir una novela.

-Y digamos que no. -El aire de la escritora se consumió tan prontamente que apenas pudo pedir explicaciones. -Mira, el señor Stevens no ha querido entrar en razón, siempre supe que era tan avaro como obeso que es. De hecho, quería negociar sobre tus ganancias, pero le he dado con mi libreta en las narices. No te preocupes -añadió rápidamente - que apenas se le ha colorado el golpe por eso. Pero cuando tocó el tema de reducir el porcentaje que destinas a caridad no pude contenerme más y la amable visita de favor, al final se salio de control.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preocupada estaba Hermione por lo que había sucedido. Sentía que había hecho mal en enviar a Ginny con el señor Stevens, cuando sabía que no le agradaba el editor en lo más absoluto, pero tan enfrascada estaba en su trabajo que no quería ni salir de su actual vivienda para no perder la inspiración.

-Bueno, hace una hora ya que voy saliendo de detención. Mi buen hermanito ha pagado la fianza, por cierto, envía sus saludos a ti y a Luna, es una suerte que se haya encontrado en la misma ciudad que yo.

-¡¿Fianza? -Exclamó sin prestar atención a lo del hermano de su agente -Por Dios, Ginny ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro que sí. Sólo que Ronnie no está tan contento. Tuvo que apresurar una junta de negocios, pero todo salio bien y solo tuve que pasar un par de horas encerrada. De hecho, voy ahora mismo a encontrarme con otro editor que me ha asignado la editorial. Si me va bien con este, puede que incluso logre que el señor Stevens retire los cargos, pues al parecer, es más importante que ese viejo gordo.

-Ginny... -Reprochó.

-Ya, ya. Más importante que el buen Stevens. -Aclaró Ginevra Weasley. -El caso es que no tendremos que cambiar de publicista y puede que extiendan un poco más la fecha de entrega.

-Si tú lo dices. -Dijo una más tranquila Hermione. -Entonces vienes a Chicago...

-Dentro de un par de días. Mi hermano fue invitado a una pasarela y me ha pedido acompañarlo. Te vuelvo a marcar cuando haya visto al otro editor ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien. Cuídate y saludos a Ron.

-¿Dijiste Ron? - Fue lo primero que dijo Luna cuando Hermione la puso al tanto de lo ocurrido con Ginny, minutos después de haber colgado el teléfono. -¿Crees que acompañe a su hermana hasta aquí antes de volver a Londres?

Hermione Jane Granger era franco-inglesa. Su padre, de apellido poco convencional, había sido un atractivo biólogo-marino de la bella isla de Corsica y su madre una bailarina de ballet clásico de la ciudad de Londres. Ambos se conocieron cuando Jane visitaba el mediterráneo en una gira con su grupo de ballet, de la obra "El Lago de los Cisnes"

En aquella ocasión, tuvieron unos días libres debido a la cancelación de una función no muy importante. Acompañada de sus amigas y unos cuantos chicos, contrataron a un guía que les llevara a recorrer la ruta turística de la isla. Y su guía era Frank, quien trabajaba ese verano en su natal Corsica, antes de partir a Paris para estudiar en la Universidad. El resto fue historia.

Por ambos padres, Hermione aprendió a respetar a los seres vivos y a amar el arte del pasado, mirando siempre hacia el futuro. Estudio periodismo en Londres y escribió algunas notas para periódicos europeos importantes. Así estuvo un par de años, hasta que concluyó la primera de cinco novelas en su haber. Con las últimas dos obtuvo reconocimiento de mayores ventas en el momento.

Fue en la universidad que conoció a Ronald Weasley; se hicieron buenos amigos, pero él cayó en el error de enamorarse de ella. Eran tan cercanos antes de eso, que incluso Hermione pasaba algunas vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley, ahí se hizo buena amiga de Ginny, la hermana menor de seis hermanos sobre protectores.

Cada vez que Hermione recordaba esas temporadas no podía evitar sonreír. Los hermanos de Ginny eran muy atractivos. Un poco mayores que Ron, eran unos simpáticos gemelos que derrochaban ingenio y tenían un remunerable negocio que habían iniciado en sus tiempos de rebeldía. Mayor que los gemelos Fred y George, era un delgado joven llamado Percy, aunque actualmente mas bien ya era un político que trabajaba en el Parlamento.

El mayor de todos era Bill, con su brillante cabello largo y arete en su oreja derecha. A él cuando lo conoció ya estaba casado con la mujer más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida. Pero el que le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago era Charles.

Charlie, como lo llamaban, era fornido, resultado de jugar Rugby desde sus tiempos de preparatoria, pero no era su musculatura lo que había vuelto loca a Hermione; sino sus maravillosos chispeantes ojos azules y su encantadora cálida sonrisa. Incluso aún suspiraba al pensar en él, porque guardaba en secreto uno de los mejores momentos de su vida

El último verano que estuvo con ellos, Charlie llegó puntualmente en las vacaciones a casa, tras una larga temporada vivir en Japón, donde era Chef Master de un lujoso restaurante en Tokio. En esa ocasión, Hermione tuvo que retener sus ansias de estrechar su mano ansiosamente, no había querido preguntar por él, porque Ginny tenía sus sospechas y no quería que sus sentimientos por Charles se descubrieran. Además que ella tenía veinte y él casi treinta.

Después de frotar su mano repetidamente contra sus shorts pudo dar una mano totalmente seca a Charlie. Lo que no se esperaba era que él la envolviera en un cálido abrazo como a los demás integrantes de la familia. A la hora del té y repartición de los obsequios que les había llevado de su largo viaje, Hermione trató de pasar desapercibida para no levantar sospechas de nadie, aunque se sentía algo torpe.

Esas fueron las dos semanas más increíbles de su juventud. Una noche que no podía dormir, por la cercanía de Charlie que seguramente dormía en la habitación de al lado, se levantó sigilosamente para bajar por un poco de agua. Ahí se encontró con el objeto de sus cándidos sueños las noches en la Universidad. Podía recordar cada detalle como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

El piso inferior de la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, el crujido de la madera siendo pisada se escuchaba a pesar del ruido de la calle, con pasos ligeros se dirigió a la cocina, la tenue luz de la lámpara de cocina apenas iluminaba lo suficiente la figura del hermano de Ron. Hermione se armó de valor, pensando que seguramente en el cielo habían sido escuchadas sus plegarias y esa era su oportunidad para averiguar si Charles podía acaso sentir algo por ella.

-¿No puedes dormir? -Le preguntó con agradable voz.

-No. – Susurró Hermione desprevenida. Miró con atención cada movimiento que hacían los fuertes brazos del hermano de Ginny, al servir dos vasos de agua fría, que Hermione tomó amablemente. Era evidente a sus ojos que a pesar del extenuante trabajo en la cocina, Charles se tomaba el tiempo para ejercitar sus músculos.

–En mi caso creo que se debe a la diferencia de horarios o algo así, espero no me tome más de un par de días acostumbrarme. – Hermione asintió, a pesar de que le daba la espalda y no podía verla. – ¿Cuál es tu caso, Herm? – Quiso saber Charles bebiendo de su vaso y dándose la vuelta, para acercarse a Hermione.

Ella se sintió desfallecer y con voz ronca declaró – Tú.

Se miraron unos instantes, en los que Charlie dejó su vaso de agua sobre la mesa. Fue hasta ese entonces que Hermione se percató que él no llevaba camisa puesta. Con lentitud se acercaron hasta que ella pudo tocar el amplio pecho, tan bronceado, velludo, varonil, maduro.

Hermione tenía su corazón palpitando con velocidad y se sonrojó cuando él sonrió al sentirla temblar. Un poco más y se abalanzaron uno sobre otro, como si hubieran estado reprimiendo las ganas de besarse. Y así era. Esa noche Hermione se dejó llevar por sus deseos y permitió por vez primera, llegar a un hombre a tercera base, sin importar que le llevara poco más de siete años.

Las siguientes noches en la casa de los señores Weasley, se estuvieron encontrando en la cocina; pero como todo cuento tiene un final, Charlie tuvo que volver a Japón y seis meses después, terminaron por teléfono la relación, pues la distancia les impedía estar juntos. Hermione entró en un estado de depresión; lo había amado, pero tuvo que seguir adelante y la ayudó mucho conseguir trabajo en Estados Unidos. Vivió en California por cuatro años y fue donde consiguió su primer best seller. Con la recién adquirida fama, tuvo que conseguir un representante y que mejor que su amiga Ginny, que había obtenido un master en negocios.

La amiga de ambas, Luna, se dedicaba al arte callejero. La conocieron en un paseo por Manchester que daba la Universidad. Luna Lovegood se volvió una pintora poco convencional, por una tarde en que salio a caminar después de terminar un cuadro de los que vendía en carretera. Por alguna razón decidió cambiar sus proyectos y empezar a pintar en las calles. Hacía dibujos tan reales en dimensión que comenzaba a sonar su nombre en algunas ciudades europeas.

Cuando Hermione le comentó a Luna que necesitaba buscar un asistente, se ofreció de inmediato, ya que disfrutaría de estar con las únicas amigas de toda su vida y además mencionó que en todo el mundo había calles que colorear. Era una chica un poco extravagante y muy creativa; curiosamente, tenía un gran gusto cuando se trataba de elegir algún lugar para comer y era un genio a la hora de encontrar las mejores tarifas de avión que usaban con cierta frecuencia.

Las pálidas mejillas de Luna, que era una chica rubia de ojos amables, demostraban su profunda tristeza por la muerte de su padre después de haber perdido a su madre. A esa razón atribuían que se dedicara a poner color en la vida de las personas. Últimamente andaba en un proyecto secreto, por lo que solía desaparecer tardes enteras, dejando a propósito su móvil en la casa que compartían. Hermione sabía que en algún momento Luna les contaría su pequeño secreto, por eso no presionaba para saberlo. Ginny era muy diferente de Hermione y molestaba a Luna para que le dijera que se traía entre manos. Cada tarde que Ginny se encontraba trabajando en casa, observaba a Luna irse con sospecha, e incluso le sacaba la lengua a la gran maleta con la que salía cargando la chica rubia.

Actualmente Hermione estaba pronta a cumplir veintiocho años. Habían arrendado una casa pequeña en la ciudad de Chicago, cerca del lago Michigan, porque a Hermione le gustaba vivir en lugares diferentes para cada novela que escribía, donde se documentaba y se inspiraba en muchas formas.

Cada mañana poco antes de aparecer el sol, salía a correr por la North Avenue, algunas ocasiones, la acompañaba Ginny (quien prefería usar la caminadora). Y tres veces por semana, visitaba el gimnasio cerca del medio día. Su vida era lo que podía llamarse tranquila y saludable. Su comida favorita era el sushi y adoraba los zapatos, aunque sus favoritos eran un horrible par de color negro.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que tenía mucho dinero, pero la verdad era que la mayoría de sus ganancias la dirigía a proyectos filantrópicos y con otra parte pagaba a sus amigas y una casa para sus padres en el sur de Francia, descontando los gastos que le suponía cambiarse de vivienda una vez terminado un libro. La última vez estuvieron en Bangkok, Tailandia (Donde Ginny juró no volver jamás y Luna lloró al irse) Y lo que le quedaba, lo metía a una cuenta de ahorros que mantenía en Londres.

Hermione era una mujer sencilla y elegante; tenía unos envidiables rizos cobrizos que se debían a su padre. La menuda figura esbelta, fueron genes de su madre. Cada pareja que tuvo, le decía que lo más bello de ella eran sus chapeadas mejillas, sus grandes ojos ambarinos y los labios carnosos.

Su madre decía que sería una magnífica ama de casa y que incluso con un presupuesto mínimo, lograría hacer maravillas. Su padre decía que ya fuera escoger ser ama de casa, escritora, o un ama de casa escritora, e incluso un vagabundo, sobresaliera como la mejor en lo que fuera.

* * *

**Pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. No olviden escribir un Review.**

**Saludos :D**

**La licenciada que debió ser Rock Star y ahora cree que pianista también.**


	2. Rock me Baby

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben que todos los personajes pertenecen a su creadora y a quienes compraron los derechos; yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, pero con ambición de tener muchos reviews y entretenerlos a ustedes.**

Me he emocionado tanto al leer el review de Torposoplo12 y de mi querida HermyLuna, que me dije: ¿Si ya tengo listos diez capítulos, porqué no subo el segundo ahora mismo? Así que aquí está. Y nuestro fic comienza a tomar forma. Espero lo disfruten y no olviden comentar al final. Creo que empezaré a poner nombre a los capítulos desde hoy, y serán los nombres de algunas canciones que pueden encontrar en youtube. El de hoy corresponde a BB King. Sin entretenerlos más; ¡Comenzamos!

**CAPITULO II: ****Rock me Baby**

* * *

-¡Te juro que es guapísimo, Herms! –Exclamó una alegre pelirroja con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol.

Se encontraban en un atractivo bar lounge de la Michigan Av. Se habían reunido ahí para celebrar que Ginny lograra conseguir el perdón del antiguo editor de Hermione. La música resonaba en las paredes y olía a una mezcla de muchos perfumes, tabaco (que provenía de quien sabe donde, ya que estaba prohibido fumar adentro) y por supuesto alcohol.

-¿De quién hablan? – Luna iba llegando apresurada al lugar. Olía un poco a aguarrás, evidencia de que había estado pintando con óleo. Con premura se sentó en uno de los pequeños sofás donde estaban sus amigas.

-De mi nuevo editor. –Se explicó Hermione antes de dar un apresurado trago a su cóctel de frutas sin alcohol. –Dice que es muy atractivo.

-¿De dónde vienes? – Preguntó Ginny. Luna negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no la había alcanzado a escuchar. -¡De dónde vienes! – Alzó la voz la pelirroja para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido.

-De la casa. –Contestó Luna. En la mesita baja que había en medio de ellas, había dos martínis de manzana, la rubia se estiró para tomar uno. –Tuve que pasar a tomar un baño.

-¡Pues no lo hiciste bien! – Replicó con una risa -¡Traes diamantina en el cabello! – Con su mano libre, pues con la otra sostenía unas medias de seda, sacudió un poco el cabello lacio y delgado de su amiga. –Para mí que vienes de acostarte con un maestrillo de Kinder. ¡Son tan ardientes! –Se burló la pelirroja, mientras apuraba el último trago de su vaso.

-¿Qué me decían de tu editor, Hermione? –Se dirigió Luna a Hermione pasando por alto los comentarios de Ginny.

-Que Gin dice que es muy guapo…

-¡Es increíble, Herms! De no ser por que soy una profesional de lo que hago, ya hubiera estado con él. –Dijo dándose importancia.

-Eso nunca te ha impedido –Le regresó Luna con inocencia.

-Si, bueno. –Aceptó desvergonzada la chica pelirroja. -La verdadera razón es que quiere conocer personalmente a Hermione, así que acordamos una fecha para la próxima semana.

-Sabes que prefiero no conocer a mis editores. –Alegó Hermione nada contenta con la idea de tener que tomar un avión justo cuando estaba en el punto culminante de su libro.

-Lo se. Pero ha sido muy insistente. Incluso se ha ofrecido a pagar los viáticos, cosa que el pedante de Stevens nunca ofreció. –Se dirigió a Luna – Él hará estas reservaciones, así que ya puedes ir borrando eso de tu agenda. –Efectivamente, Luna ya había anotado buscar los boletos de avión y el hotel para Hermione en su smartphone.

-Pues deberás decirle que no pienso ir. –Declaró Hermione infantil.

-Nah. Imposible, Herms. Esa es la promesa con tal de que Stevens me retire los cargos por agresión a su persona, no pude negociar con nada más.

-¿No funcionó tu encanto seductor?

-Esta belleza no se prostituye, guapa. –Le respondió la pelirroja a Luna con un cómico ademán. –Así que como tu representante, Herms, te exijo que vayas.

-¿Y cómo mi amiga, Gin?

-Te exijo que vayas y de paso te aproveches de ese galán. –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara. –Bueno, Hermione –Agregó cuando su amiga no rió con su comentario. –Míralo como un compromiso de trabajo. Y nada más. Estarás en NYC tres días, llegas el jueves y regresas a trabajar como obsesa el sábado.

-¿Por qué tantos días? –Dijo curiosa Luna. – Puede atender el asunto el mismo día.

-Inocente, inocente, Luna. –Suspiró la pelirroja. –Es por eso que la agenda de trabajo la manejo yo. –Miró a la escritora. – El viernes que estés por allá, irás a una fiesta de beneficencia que llevará agua potable a comunidades marginadas en África; así que, Moon. –Así llamaba a Luna de cariño. -Deberías comprarle una buena botella de ese alisador de cabello que tienes.

Luna asintió y Hermione dijo –Hubieras empezado por ahí, Gin.

–Ya se terminó mi trago. – Con todo arreglado, la pelirroja restó importancia a los detalles. Buscó alrededor, hasta localizar a un hombre que lucía como todo un irlandés muy bien parecido. –Él me invitará otro, las veo al rato, chicas. –Se despidió antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse con paso seguro al hombre cerca de la barra, que ya la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-No se como le hace… -Murmuró Luna a Hermione, que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que mejor me voy, Luna. Debo apresurarme a escribir si es que tengo que viajar a Nueva York el próximo fin, talvez el editor quiera leer los avances.

-Espera, me voy contigo.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. Sólo deja… -La rubia apresuró los dos martinis antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el bar con Hermione. Ginny ya llegaría a casa después.

"_El vuelo con destino a Miami se está abordando por la puerta treinta"_

La voz de la azafata distrajo a Hermione por unos segundos, y casi empuja a un guardia de una boutique de perfumes. ¡Cómo detestaba los aeropuertos en esas fechas! Atiborrados de gente, todas las tiendas llenas, las librerías que tanto le gustaban visitar con tantas personas dentro que no podía pasar a echar un vistazo.

El vuelo desde Chicago había sido muy cómodo. De verdad que la editorial se había lucido con su asiento en primera clase, no es que nunca hubiera viajado así, pero esta ocasión se sintió como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra. Apresuró su paso cuando al cruzar las puertas deslizantes, vio a un alto hombre de color que la esperaba con una tarjeta que decía "_Hermione Granger_"

No era la primera vez en Nueva York; había estado en más de una ocasión, una vez con un chico de Nueva Jersey. Pero aún así, la ciudad la seguía deslumbrando con sus altos rascacielos, las avenidas transitadas y, ¡Ah! Como amaba los perritos calientes que vendían en la esquina de la 67th. El buen clima la contentó y sintió que había sido buena idea haber ido. Sonrió hacia la calle, a través de los vidrios polarizados de la limosina negra en la que iba rumbo a las oficinas de la editorial.

El chofer le indicó que tenía ordenes de dejar su equipaje en la habitación de su hotel, Hermione no quiso mostrar que no sabía en que hotel se hospedaría, por lo que asintió, pero solo después de asegurar que volvería por ella para llevarla a su hotel. En recepción le dijeron que la esperaban en el último piso, una joven la guió.

Cuando estuvo sola frente a las gigantescas puertas de lo que parecía ser una madera muy fina, no pudo evitar frotar sus manos nerviosamente. Revisó que su cabello estuviera en el mejor orden posible, y arrepintiéndose al momento de haber hecho caso a Ginny al llevar esas sandalias tan altas y, en opinión suya, tan provocativas. ¡Tenía que haberse decidido por sus tradicionales zapatos negros sin gracia alguna!

Abrió la puerta y sintió una especie de desencanto cuando vio que solo había una mujer en la amplia oficina de enormes cristales por ventanas.

-¿Mademoiselle Hermione Granger? –Le preguntó con un acento claramente francés. La mujer lucía un cuerpo despampanante y ordenaba el escritorio de vidrio más grande que había visto en su vida.

-Si. Soy yo. Creí que vería a…

-Monsieur tuvo que salir de urgencia. En estos momentos iba a dar el aviso a recepción. Disculpe usted.

Hermione se sintió muy contrariada, pero la pobre chica no tenía la culpa. –Está bien. ¿Ha dejado dicho a que hora nos veremos?

-No podrá atenderla hoy. –La escritora sintió crecer sus ganas de destruir algo. -Dejó dicho que pasará por usted mañana para asistir a la beneficencia juntos. Claro, si no le importa. –Enfatizó la secretaria, aunque era evidente que eso último no lo había dicho su jefe.

-¿Acaso tengo opción? -Hermione dejó la oficina murmurando cosas sobre la gente, que se cree importante y hace perder el tiempo a otros. Rebuscó en su bolso Vuitton, que usaba para las reuniones importantes, su teléfono para pedir a Ginny que le investigara en que hotel se suponía se hospedaría. ¡Después de todo para eso tenía un agente!

Mientras esperaba la llamada de vuelta con la información, bajó por el elevador e informó a su chofer asignado que caminaría a su hotel. Le dio una propina que espero fuera suficientemente generosa, pues nunca había utilizado una limosina y dirigió sus pasos hacia donde recordaba haber visto un carrito de perritos calientes de los que tanto disfrutaba. Cuando dio con la esquina tan ansiada, se apresuró a ordenar uno que llevara todo. Tal vez con el estómago lleno, pensaría con claridad que hacer después.

Desafortunadamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con una simpática melodía y con las prisas por contestar, se impactó con una persona, volcándose la salsa en su blusa blanca.

-¡Oh, no! – Exclamó Hermione. -¿Diga? –Alcanzó a contestar entre el ruido de la calle, la limpieza de su desastre y las disculpas del chico. –Por favor envíame los datos por mensaje, te devuelvo la llamada. -Colgó -¡Acaso no te fijas por dónde…!

-Te he repetido que lamento esto. Lo menos que puedo hacer es pagar la tintorería si quieres. –Un hombre de más o menos su misma edad le respondió tendiéndole algunas servilletas que tomó del carrito de comida.

Las tomó no amablemente. – ¡Pues por supuesto que es lo menos que podrías hacer! – Exclamó Hermione muy alterada. Su blusa de seda quedaba peor conforme embarraba más la salsa sobre ella. -¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir como si nada!

-No pienso huir –Mencionó ofendido. Era un hombre al menos diez centímetros más alto que la escritora, tenía el cabello muy negro y algo largo, una barba de varios días y llevaba unas gafas oscuras, Hermione pudo comprender porque no la había visto. – Y para que veas que actúo de buena fe, vamos, hay una tintorería a dos cuadras de aquí. –La tomó del brazo contra las protestas de Hermione para guiarla. –Después regresamos para que te reponga tu bocadillo.

Más o menos veinte minutos después, salieron de una Dry cleaner. Hermione llevaba la sudadera que él había tenido que prestarle, porque le entregarían la prenda en su hotel al día siguiente. Caminaron un poco en silencio. La joven castaña lo miraba discretamente y cuando él volteo a verla, no pudo sino girarse pronto sabiéndose descubierta.

-Entonces ¿Ahora sí aceptas mi disculpa? – El hombre llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas. –En serio no te vi. Trataba de encontrar mi teléfono en una de estas bolsas que trae mi bermuda.

-Bueno, confesaré que yo también estaba algo distraída. –Suspiró al fin. –Entonces…

-¿Quieres que vayamos por tu…?

-No. Está bien. –Interrumpió más tranquila. –Ya has gastado en la tintorería y eso no es nada barato en esta ciudad.

-No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó el joven con verdadera curiosidad.

Dudó un segundo antes de responder automáticamente. –No. Vivo en Chicago.

-La ciudad de los vientos. –Sonrió mostrando una dentadura muy saludable a opinión de ella- Es muy bonita. -Evidentemente Hermione pensó que se refería a ella, por lo que rápidamente aclaró – La ciudad, me refiero a… la… ciudad.

-Si. –Señaló sintiendose realmente estúpida y a pesar del bochorno. –En realidad soy británica, pero por ahora vivo en Chicago.

-Lo supuse por tu acento –Confirmó -¿Cuántos días estarás por aquí?

-Un par más. ¿Tú eres de aquí? –Quiso saber interesada.

-Así es. De toda mi vida. Oye, se me estaba ocurriendo que –Empezó a decir cuando sonó el teléfono de Hermione y tuvo que contestar.

-Hola. Si. Dile por favor a Gin que lo lamento, estaba ocupada y no pude… Si, si ahora veo mi correo. Vale. Nos vemos y dile eso a Gin, ¿OK? Bye.

-Queen.

-¿Disculpa?

- Que tu tono es de Queen. – Repitió señalando el bolso donde había vuelto a poner el teléfono blanco.

-Así es –Sonrió Hermione. -¿Qué me decías antes de que sonara?

-Te decía que toco en algunos bares. Y quería saber si te gustaría ir hoy o mañana. El de hoy es un lugar tranquilo –Añadió cuando la cara de Hermione claramente decía "No soy esa clase de chicas" – Más bien es un club, digo, si quieres ir hoy, es jueves de Jazz, Rhythm & Blues. –Como la chica no respondía, él siguió hablando. –El dueño del club es un amigo mío y me deja abrir a la banda invitada y…

-Está bien. Sólo dime donde es y llego ahí. –Hermione asintió muy segura, por alguna razón este chico le comenzaba a dar mucha confianza.

-Genial. ¿Pero no prefieres que pase por ti?

-No. Puedo llegar. –Intercambiaron números telefónicos. –Guardaría tu número si supiera tu nombre. –Agregó la castaña.

-Me llamo Harry Potter. –Se presentó dandole la mano - Según la cuenta de la lavandería el tuyo es Hermione.

-Así es, Harry. No vemos en el bar-club-como lo llames, entonces. –Aquel hombre le gustaba lo suficiente para conocerlo mejor. Sintiose bastante alegre y ya no le importó gran cosa su costosa blusa.

-De acuerdo. –Se despidió y cada quien tomó rumbos separados perdiéndose de vista entre tantas personas.

* * *

**Hello Everybody! Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Solo quiero comentar que Hermione tuvo una noche muy activa; ¿Que pasará mañana cuando se despierte? ¿Recordará que pasó anoche? Esperemos que la _cruda_ realidad no le genere más problemas que un intenso par de ojos verdes. **

**Y en el siguiente capítulo saludaremos por fin al flamante Draco Malfoy. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz.**

_**¡Arriba el Rock, el Blues y el Jazz!**_

**Con cariño,**

**Orquidea Negra.**

**La licenciada que debio dedicarse a la música ¬¬!**


	3. New York, New York

**DISCLAIMER: Todos saben que los personajes y sus características pertenecen a millonarios que pueden pagar la adquisición de derechos; la historia es mía y solo puedo informar aquí que la historia me pertenece, ya que no tengo el dinero para pagar copyright. :(**

**Empezamos a tomar algo de forma; no se desesperen y espero sus contribuciones al final; ya que hago uso de mi tiempo libre para escribir; escondiéndome de todos por aquí. (Ahora mismo piensan que trabajo! :P) La canción de hoy la canta Frank Sinatra.**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**New York, New York**

**CAPITULO III**

* * *

El teléfono sonaba incansable sobre el buró de la cama.

-¿Quien molesta tan temprano? –Se preguntó Hermione Granger, quien aún dormitaba acostada en una cama de amplísimas proporciones. La habitación era como una casa pequeña. Su magnifica alfombra era tan suave y esponjosa que Hermione pudo haber dormido en ella. Las gruesas cortinas eran tejidas con las más finas telas. Y todo estaba tan oscuro que juraría aun era de noche. -¿Quién es? –Al fin respondió el smartphone de mala gana manteniéndose boca abajo.

-_¿Hermione? _–Era Ginny. –_Te escuchas terrible. ¿Acaso anduviste de fiesta, Hermy?_

"_Esa pelirroja siempre de mal pensada"_ Pensó Hermione, pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. –Algo así…

-_Espero haya sido con el editor. –_El tono con que habló su amiga le sonó burlesco.

-No precisamente. - Se explicó la castaña muy cómoda entre las almohadas- Ayer conocí a un chico y fui a escucharlo tocar en un club. –Por supuesto que resultó no ser un _barsucho_ cualquiera. Era un club en toda la extensión de la palabra y de los más prestigiosos, según supo Hermione más entrada la noche.

-_Pero suenas a resaca. ¿Bebiste mucho? –_Preguntó Ginny con lo que parecía reprobación.

-No. –Pausa. –Puede que un poco más de mi límite de alcohol –Reconoció sin ganas de mentir. - Pero estoy bien. Es más cansancio que otra cosa. – Su bostezo demostraba las pocas ganas que tenía de despertarse. En eso, escucho como la regadera del baño se abría dejando caer un chorro de agua y se giro para alcanzar a ver como la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar vapor de dentro.

_-¿Has abierto la ducha, Herms?_ –Preguntó Ginny del otro lado de la línea, Hermione no podía negar que tenía un oído excelente.

-Yo no… -"_¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche_?" Se preguntaba Hermione, cuando un cuerpo perfectamente formado, varonil y completamente desnudo se asomó por la puerta que daba al tocador.

-¿Vienes? –Le preguntó el hombre con una seductora sonrisa y con evidencia de no ser para pudoroso en absoluto.

-¿Te parece si te llamo después, Ginny? –Respondió con la mandíbula a punto de desencajarse. El vello oscuro subía como un remolino por el torso bien formado del atractivo ejemplar masculino. Era el chico que había conocido ayer "_¿Cómo se llamaba?" _Trató de recordar la escritora sin éxito.

-_¿Estás con alguien, verdad? _–Rió risueña Ginny. Hermione ya podía escuchar la bulla que recibiría al volver a casa.

-Voy a colgar. –Avisó la escritora manteniéndose muy alerta de los movimientos de sujeto.

_-¡NO! Espera._ –Gritó su representante por el otro lado de la línea. -_Solo te recuerdo que pasaran por ti a las ocho para ir a la reunión de Charity Water. ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!_ –Pero Hermione ya había colgado.

-¿Que… pasó… anoche? – Exigió saber la castaña dejando su teléfono sobre la cama. Se sentó como pudo, auxiliándose con sus piernas.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas? –Respondió con una pregunta este… -Harry, me llamo Harry. –Se re-presentó, adivinando que ella no recordaba su nombre. -Creí que te lo habías aprendido de memoria después de usarlo tantas veces anoche. –Intentó bromear pero el momento era, para Hermione, menos gracioso de lo que parecía.

-Si, ya recuerdo tu nombre. –Se defendió Hermione jalando la sabana para cubrirse un poco, al sentirla resbalarse por su pecho. –Solo que no logro recordar como es que llegamos… aquí. –Obviamente se refería a porqué él estaba en la habitación con ella y en esas circunstancias.

-Bueno, Mione. Te digo Mione porque ayer te pareció encantador y me pediste que así te llamara. –Añadió cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, cerrándola de inmediato. Internamente quería voltear para cualquier otro lado donde no estuviera él; pero sus ojos simplemente no le respondieron. –Anoche tenías algunas copas encima, y me ofrecí a acompañarte hasta aquí. La idea era irme en cuanto cerraras la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me arrancaste…

-Sin detalles por favor. –Lo interrumpió Hermione avergonzada. Alguna que otra imagen le venía a la cabeza, pero aún todo era borroso y confuso.

-Pero si los detalles son lo más interesante. –Protestó Harry Potter cruzándose de brazos y sin intención alguna de cubrirse… algo de él.

-Por favor… -Suplicó pidiendo seriedad. –Quiero que sepas, Harry –Intentó justificarse - que no soy una de esas chicas que…

-Lo se. –Sonrió ampliamente. –Ayer no dejabas de repetirlo mientras me… -Mirada amenazante –Entendido, sin detalles. –Dijo alzando las manos en defensa.

_¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si tan solo se pusiera una toalla encima!_ Hermione tuvo que tomar algo de aire para poder decir -El asunto es que… Bueno, este… ¿Podrías irte, ya por favor? –Pidió y después mordió sus labios, sintiéndose repentinamente víctima de las circunstancias.

Harry Potter no se movió de su lugar al momento; pero finalmente asintió y empezó a buscar su ropa. Lo primero que encontró fue una camiseta blanca; tardó un poco más en hallar los boxers azules; Hermione seguía muy atenta todos sus movimientos. Cuando dio con el resto de la ropa; terminó de vestirse; para después ir al baño a cerrar la regadera.

Mientras, Hermione aprovechó para amarrarse una bata de seda que encontró cerca de ahí. Después de unos minutos de pensarlo, y de un extraño silencio, donde él se colocaba un cartera de piel, Hermione se animó a decir –Comprenderás que ambos estábamos bebidos y no pensamos con claridad, espero olvidemos este incomodo episodio. –Intentó sonreír, pero solo una ligera mueca asomó en sus labios. Por una milésima de segundo le pareció que él no estaba de acuerdo, pero sólo asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de su cabeza. Se acercó a ella que ya estaba en la puerta, sujetándola para mantenerla abierta. Hermione le tendió una mano en señal de despedida. –Supongo que debo agradecer…

-No, Mione. –La detuvo él con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. –Por lo visto soy yo el que tiene que dar las gracias –dudó un momento - y por una noche como esta yo las doy así –antes que Hermione pudiera protestar, la envolvió con sus brazos y le dio un maravilloso beso que la dejó aturdida el tiempo suficiente para que él desapareciera de su vista.

-Espero no volver a verlo. –Se dijo la escritora entre confiada y sorprendida, aunque por dentro no estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso.

.

.

Eran las siete menos cinco de la noche. El vestido rojo de CK le asentaba a la perfección. Nunca hubiera usado algo de ese color, pero desde su primer libro exitoso, se vio obligada a visitar a un asesor de imagen, quien le aseguró que el color rojo le venía muy bien. Unos altos tacones Jimmy Choo, regalo de un ex novio y una pulsera plateada, de un mercadillo de Paris, eran su único adorno. Llevaba el cabello alaciado y un maquillaje sencillo, lo intenso fue el labial rojo chino que Luna le obsequió en año nuevo, asegurándole que espantaría cualquier aura negativa cuando lo usara.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó y la recepcionista le informó que habían llegado por ella. Colgó y se puso un poco de perfume detrás de las orejas. Agradecidamente, la resaca había desaparecido con unas aspirinas y una bebida especial que le llevaron a su habitación.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo ahí estaba el chofer que la recogiera en el aeropuerto. La guió a la limosina y le abrió la puerta. Hermione subió con cuidado, pronto se dio cuenta que alguien más ya iba en el vehículo.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Soy Draco Malfoy, su nuevo editor. –Se presentó el hombre que la esperaba sentado del otro lado del asiento.

Su amiga Weasley había tenido razón absoluta, el editor era muy atractivo. A juzgar por la posición en que estaba sentado, era más alto que Hermione, tenía facciones delicadas, su piel era muy blanca y su cabello rubio estaba agominado acomodado todo hacia atrás. La larga nariz y los ojos grises le recordaron la descripción del héroe de su libro.

-Buenas noches. Un gusto al fin conocerle. –Saludó Hermione cortésmente, dándole la mano, que el caballero tomó con algo de torpeza; evidenciando su falta de contacto de ese tipo. –Estoy muy agradecida que usted se hiciera algo de tiempo para tomar el cargo de mi editor, ya que parece que usted es una persona muy ocupada.

-Si, bueno. –Respondió con su voz varonil que de seguro había derretido a Ginny desde el primer segundo. –Debido a sus últimos éxitos, la dirección decidió que trabajara con usted. Las diferencias entre su representante y Jackson simplemente aceleraron el proceso.

-Sobre eso, lamento la actitud de mi agente. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. –Prometió Hermione; realmente apenada por la conducta de su pelirroja amiga.

-Queda sin importancia, alguien debía poner a Jackson en su lugar, en ocasiones se cree demasiado indispensable. –Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, mientras la limosina se detenía en una luz roja.

-Señor Malfoy- Habló Hermione tras meditarlo un poco. –Ayer tuve la oportunidad de visitar su oficina y honestamente, no me ha parecido que usted, sin intención de ofender, sea un simple editor.

-Me ha atrapado. –Confesó dejando de ver por la oscura ventanilla, para fijar sus ojos en ella. – La realidad es que la Editorial es una de las empresas que pertenecen a mi familia. Yo me dedico mayormente a administrar nuestras acciones en la bolsa. La oficina donde paso mayor tiempo está en Wall Street. –Resultó evidente que no diría más al respecto.

-Dado que es el encargado de algo tan importante –Comentó la castaña tras otro silencio incómodo. - No logro entender porque me dedica de su valioso tiempo para lanzar un libro que, dudo, sus ventas impacten demasiado sus ganancias.

El rubio la miró con fijeza; meditando las palabras que diría a continuación. -Es usted inteligente y observadora, como supongo deben ser los escritores. –Mencionó entre dientes. Hermione pudo captar un amago de sonrisa a pesar del ligero desprecio en las palabras. – Le diré, señorita Granger, que tengo un tío un poco molesto por algunas situaciones en las que… ¿Cómo decirlo? En las que me he visto involucrado.

-¿Prensa? –adivinó Hermione lo obvio.

El hombre asintió –Resultó ser que este tío es un admirador suyo. –Explicó. –Y por alguna persona que aún no logro saber quien es; se enteró que la editorial publica sus libros. Supongo que a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerme su editor para el libro que está por publicar. En parte, como llamada de atención a mis… actividades.

-Pero entonces es más a fuerza que de ganas –Comentó Hermione y añadió un poco molesta, sintiéndose utilizada. –Supongo que usted no cuenta con la experiencia en esto de ser editor.

-Créame que no disfrutaré esto más que usted; pero puedo asegurarle, que soy tan capaz como el mejor editor de toda América, Señorita Granger. –Manifestó su desacuerdo con firmeza. – Y como es más, _mi capacidad _–Enfatizó - de demostrar que puedo lograr lo que sea, lo que está en juego…

-Yo diría que más bien es su orgullo lo que está en juego. –Dijo Hermione empezando a sentirse realmente enojada.

-Nómbrelo como quiera. –Finalizó fríamente la conversación.

-Hemos llegado, señor Malfoy. –Informó el chofer para alivio evidente de ambos. –La puerta se abrió y salio primero el hombre rubio. Brillaron algunos flashes. Hermione intentó serenarse y poner su mejor sonrisa, no sabía que iba a haber prensa cubriendo el evento.

"_Eres una profesional_" Se dijo antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía su acompañante para ayudarla a salir sin ninguna dificultad. Pasó su fino brazo por el que le ofrecía el heredero Malfoy. Fue hasta que las luces la cegaron, que comprendió que había ido a un evento con gente importante.

-Pareciera que nació para esto, Señorita Hermione. ¿Puedo llamarla así? –Draco Malfoy acercó sus finos labios al oído de Hermione provocándole cosquillas cuando entraban al salón del The New York Palace; rechazando la entrevista que una guapa reportera le había pedido.

-Mejor solo Hermione, talvez le ayude a ganar algunos puntos para quedar bien con su tío. –Murmuró mordaz. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, muy aliviada de haber sobrevivido a las cámaras. Nadie parecía haberla reconocido. –Puede que lo libere de la tortura de trabajar conmigo.

-Ya imagino las primeras planas de mañana. –Un hombre adulto y bien parecido a pesar de las canas asomándose en la sien, se acercó a ellos. –El heredero Malfoy con nueva amante.

-Lamento decepcionarlo al decirle que no soy amante de nadie. –Le respondió Hermione indignada soltando al rubio y cruzándose de brazos.

-Un gusto saludarlo, tío -A Hermione le pareció que su acompañante no estaba muy gustoso de verlo. –Le presento a la señorita Hermione Granger, la autora de…

-Si, si. Conozco sus libros. –Mandólo a callar. - Si no mal recuerdo, fui yo quien te habló de esta encantadora mujer. Disculpe usted, Señorita Hermione –pidió - es que con este sobrino que me tocó…-Dijo ignorando que el rubio girara los ojos con fastidio - Pero es un gusto conocerla al fin. Soy un gran admirador suyo. –El tío de Draco Malfoy tomó su mano y la besó con la elegancia de antaño. –Soy Sirius Black.

- El señor Malfoy me ha hablado de usted. –Conforme llegaban más personas, Hermione pudo distinguir a un famoso pintor, tres o cuatro actores de televisión y el cantante de Hip-Hop de moda.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. –Menciono el caballero sonriendo amablemente. Unas ligeras arrugas en sus ojos se marcaron, pero era innegablemente guapo y tenía ojos grises como los de su sobrino, pero estos eran cálidos y alegres, símbolo de una vida bien vivida. –Pero háblame de tú, no soy tan viejo ¿Sabes?

Hermione hubiera dicho algo más que solo asentir pero una voz de mujer demasiado seductora la ignoró descortésmente, saludando únicamente al señor Black y con mas entusiasmo a Draco Malfoy acaparando de inmediato su atención.

-Vamos, querida. –La llamó Sirius Black ofreciéndole el brazo caballeroso cual era. Draco ni siquiera volteo cuando se apartaron. –Acompáñame a la mesa de los canapés. Detesto estas aburridas fiestas de etiqueta.

-Debo confesar que tampoco me agradan mucho estás reuniones, asisto por que son de caridad y me gusta ayudar al que lo necesite. –Dijo Hermione caminando al ritmo del caballero.

-Pude notarlo desde tu primer libro, que debo confesar es mi favorito. –Menciono deteniendo un mesero que llevaba una bandeja con copas de champagne. –Vale la pena tenerlo.

-Una lástima que los críticos no creyeran lo mismo. –Suspiró tomando la copa que le tendía. -Mi agente me aconsejó que incursionara en novelas más populares.

-Es un mercado difícil. –Aceptó. –Pero eso no niega que tenga usted talento en transmitir emociones al escribir. –Terminó antes de saludar a una pálida mujer de porte elegante, pero con una ligera mueca en su rostro que arruinaba su agraciado rostro. –Narcissa. Un placer verte. –Antes de obtener una respuesta la mujer se alejó de ahí del brazo del alcalde de la ciudad. –Ella es una de mis primas, lo cual no debe sorprendernos porque Draco es así.

Hermione rió ante el comentario. –Hace rato me pareció ver a una cantante de Ópera. –Le dijo haciendo conversación, disponiéndose a pasar una agradable velada, después de todo ya estaba ahí y se iría al día siguiente.

-Supongo que te refieres a Lily. –Dijo el tío de Draco Malfoy, deteniéndose ante la amplia mesa que estaba repleta de bocadillos. Tomó un par y los metió a su boca.

-Así es. Lily Evans. ¿La conoce? Tiene una voz preciosa. –Dijo Hermione sin querer probar los dulces. Se emocionó cuando Sirius asintió- Cuando yo era una niña, viaje con mis padres muchas horas en autobús para ir a una de sus presentaciones en Rumania. Fue una pena que poco después dejara su brillante carrera.

-Tuvo un par de buenas razones para eso y creedme cuando te digo que nunca ha sido tan feliz. ¿Te parece si te acompaño a tu mesa? No tardan en comenzar la cena. –Se acercaron despacio, saludando a unas cuantas personas más. Llegaron hasta donde estaba Draco Malfoy, su cara de aburrimiento era opacada por la de profunda felicidad de la joven rubia que momentos atrás se acercara. Hermione pudo apreciarla mejor. El vestido acqua que vestía, contaba con un no disimulado escote, permitiendo una vista generosa de sus atributos. Por la mirada de varios hombres, Hermione pudo saber que cualquiera dejaría a su esposa por una mujer como esa.

-Resuelva mi duda. –Dijo Hermione volviéndose al señor Black. -¿Es usted el responsable de que tenga que trabajar con el señor Malfoy?

Sirius reconoció su culpa –Este joven necesita mantener la cabeza ocupada en trabajo verdadero. Su madre lo consiente demasiado y su padre lo ha criado vacío de sentimientos. He pensado que, abusando de mi autoridad y su bondad, le vendría bien trabajar con alguien tan capaz como usted.

Hermione se tuvo que quedar con la pregunta: _¿Por qué yo? _Ya que en cuanto Sirius tosió un poco, los hombres que estaban sentados en su mesa, notaron la presencia de Hermione, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. –Me gustaría que mañana me acompañaras a cenar. Irán unos amigos a la Mansión Black. Estará ahí Lily Evans. –Tratando de ser tentador le guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió pero se negó amablemente tomando sus manos.- Lamento tener que declinar su invitación, pero mañana mismo debo regresar a Chicago. –Se despidieron por si ya no podían encontrarse al final. Sirius le pidió que se comunicara con él de vez en cuando para no perder contacto y que por favor pidiera su número a la secretaria de su sobrino. Una vez se hubo ido, Draco Malfoy jaló la silla para que Hermione pudiera sentarse. Después él se acomodó a su lado, volteó a su izquierda y suspiró aliviado al ver que la rubia ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Le ha parecido agradable mi tío? –Le preguntó con cierta saña. A Hermione le sorprendió que casi no recordara su voz, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo escuchara hablar.

-Por supuesto. Es un caballero muy interesante. –Contestó con sinceridad. –Me hubiera gustado pasar algo más de tiempo con él.

-Si, claro. Una pena que no pudiera. –Murmuró sarcástico, parecía molesto por algo. –Sobretodo después de dejarme ahí parado solo como estúpido.

Así que era eso. Hermione tuvo que mostrarle su error –Disculpe usted, pero cuando llegó su novia a saludarlo, no pareció importarle mucho que me fuera con el señor Black.

-La señorita Greengrass no es mi novia. Pero eso es sin importancia. Le recuerdo que debemos hablar sobre su libro. –Zanjó todo interrogatorio que pudiese presentarse.

-Le haré llegar por correo el manuscrito que está listo. –Replicó ella tratando de poner límites a la relación laboral; con lo rudo que le parecía, preferiría no verlo tan seguido.

-No. No es seguro. Iré a verla –Rechazó de inmediato la solución de la castaña. - Es lo que puedo hacer después de cancelarle la cita de ayer. Mi secretaria se comunicará con su asistente para acordar un día. –Terminó por decidir.

Hermione se sintió contrariada. ¿Tener que soportarlo de nueva cuenta? Pero educada como era no comentó nada más al respecto, en cambio dijo -También le agradecería que me pasara las señas de su tío. Ha sido muy amable conmigo y me gustaría mantener contacto con él.

Hermione pensó por unos momentos que el blondo no la había escuchado, hasta que él se acercó un poco más a ella. -Tenga cuidado, señorita Granger. –Advirtió mordaz, justo cuando se apagaron las luces y comenzó el programa. -No vaya usted a volverse su cuarta esposa.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy. En el siguiente, Hermione recibirá una llamada que puede que sacuda su corazón. Estén alerta.**

**Estoy tratando de actualizar mi otro fic "De Tinieblas en la Oscuridad" y estar en ese estado de presión, espantó mi creatividad ¡Me ha resultado tan difícil! Andaba buscando inspiración porque parece que me ha abandonado. Afortunadamente ya tengo algunos capítulos de esta historia avanzados y aprovechando, me dije ¿Porqué no subo el III de una vez? De ahí la actualización.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento no tener tiempo de contestarlos; espero hacerlo pronto. Y deseo saber mas de ustedes; por lo que pido que no olviden dejarme un Review, que me ponen feliz e inspiran a continuar.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con Cariño,**

**La Licenciada que debió ser Millonaria en algún punto de su vida... ¬¬!**


	4. Blues In The Night

**DISCLAIMER: La historia es mía, de my own y los personajes de sus respectivos dueños y no míos :P Gracias a ellos por dejarme un mal sabor de boca con el final de sus libros ¬¬**

**Gratitudes sinceras a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia y supongo que si empieza a haber mejor respuesta con los reviews, bien podría subir dos capítulos la próxima semana :D Estén pendientes.**

**Ahora sí. La canción de hoy la interpretan varios artistas, entre ellos Amy Winehouse (por eso del "A man is a two-face..."), pero les recomiendo más la versión de Louis Armstrong, aunque con Eva Cassidy no está tan mal tampoco.**

_**¡A leer se ha dicho!**_

**Blues In The Night**

**CAPITULO IV **

* * *

El brillante sol asomó sus rayos temprano por la mañana. Algunas avecillas entonaban su felicidad desde algunos árboles. El rugido de algunos autos comenzaba a escucharse. Era imposible que con tanto escándalo Luna Lovegood siguiera durmiendo.

Con la tranquilidad descuidada que la caracterizaba, se vistió sin cuidado. Se rió torpemente cuando se dio cuenta que se había calzado zapatos diferentes. Se recogió el cabello en dos trenzas despeinadas, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado tener el cabello de Hermione!, le gustaban mucho las curvas ya que le recordaban sus viajes por los torcidos caminos de Irlanda.

Mirando la ventana de su habitación, rememoró el día que aquel cantante famoso le dijo que le gustaban mucho sus cuadros. Lo mejor fue cuando le compró sus dos pinturas más grandes ya que pensaba meterlos en una subasta de algunas de sus cosas, cuyas ganancias irían a caridad. Ella no se había creído el cuento de ese señor, hasta que le pago varios billetes grandes por las pinturas. Él quiso pagar más, pero ella dijo que si era para beneficencia no podía aceptarlo.

Si era famoso, como parecía ser, ella debía aprovechar a tomarse una fotografía con él. Y así lo hizo. Ronald vio esa foto cuando visitó a Ginny en uno de sus regresos a Londres. Emocionado le dijo que era… ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel hombre? ¡Si! ¡Se llamaba Bono! ¿Cómo iba a olvidar ese nombre si con la emoción Ron la abrazó muy fuerte? Según Ron, el tal Bono era el solista de una banda llamaba U2.

¡No era posible que no lo hubiera reconocido! Así que ese fin de semana la llevó a un bar, donde harían un tributo a esa banda, para que ella escuchara sus mejores canciones. Desde ese entonces, cada cumpleaños, Luna recibía el disco de alguna banda famosa que le enviaba Ron para que conociera todos sus grupos favoritos, no importaba en que lugar del mundo estuviera, siempre le llegaban.

Suspiraba siempre al pensar en Ronald. Las lindas pecas de su rostro, la sincera sonrisa cuando no tenía un humor de perros, pero eso no era nada, ¡A ella le encantaban los perros! También adoraba sus ojos azules, tan intensos como el mar de Tailandia. ¡Como lo amaba! ¡A todo él! Con tristeza se regañó por pensar en Ron. Él llevaba a sus novias a la casa Weasley, donde se reunían para navidad y Luna vivía con el temor de que una nochebuena avisara que se casaría con alguna de ellas.

Se animó un poco pensando en el desayuno que prepararía ese día. Quería que Hermione comiera algo más familiar después de haber pasado el fin de semana fuera. El domingo Ginny las convenció de salir y pasear en el bote de un amigo que estaba fuera de la ciudad y les prestaba su yate. Así que hoy, lunes, supuso que Hermione preferiría seguir trabajando en su libro.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Luna se apresuró a contestar.

.

.

-Detesto los lunes. –Murmuró Ginny unas horas después, moviendo a desgana la fruta de su plato. –Desearía que desaparecieran.

-Entonces el primer día de la semana sería el martes y lo odiarías por igual. –Dijo Hermione en su tono de sabidilla. Ella revolvía su té sentada en una silla del pequeño comedor de color caoba.

-Dejémosla quejarse todo lo que quiera, Herms. –Intervino Luna poniendo una bandeja de pancakes en la mesa, sonrió satisfecha cuando oyó a sus dos amigas suspirar de placer y antojo. Como la pelirroja estaba frente a Hermione, Luna se sentó a un costado. –Ginny se durmió hasta tarde.

-¿Haciendo que? –Preguntó Hermione probando que su bebida tuviera la suficiente azúcar, su más grande adicción.

Como si tuviera demasiada experiencia en esos asuntos, Luna respondió. -Teniendo sex-on-line.

-¡Pfffff! –Hermione escupió el té.

-¡Hermione! –Se quejó Ginny para enseguida tomar una servilleta con que limpiar todo rastro del té que había terminado en su cara.

-¡Lo lamento! –Se disculpo la escritora sin realmente sentirlo. –Es que eso de combinar tecnología con… -Sacudió la cabeza. - Pero en fin. Escuché que sonó el teléfono temprano.

-Si. Llamaron de la oficina del señor Malfoy. Dijeron que vendrá el jueves por la tarde, que no te fijes en el hospedaje, ya tiene todo arreglado. Únicamente pide verte para cenar ese día y que no olvides llevar el borrador.

-¿Va a venir? –Preguntó Ginny con interés. Parecía que ya había dejado atrás el desánimo. El móvil de Luna sonó y lo revisó. –Creo que sería buena idea que te acompañe, Herms.

-Imposible – La interrumpió Luna, dejando el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa. –Me ha llegado la confirmación de una mesa para dos en el Trotter´s a las siete de la noche.

-Igual no quería ir. –Dijo La pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. –Tengo una cita ese día.

-¿Cómo es que primero quieres ir y ahora resulta que tienes una cita? –Preguntó Hermione burlona sirviéndose un pancake con moras.

-Bueeeeno. –Habló a la defensiva la chica Weasley – No la tengo aún, pero te aseguro que la tendré.

-Y no lo dudamos. –Luna rascó su oreja derecha antes de untar mantequilla baja en grasas sobre su desayuno. –Como no dudamos que quisieras ser tú la que tenga una cita con Malfoy.

-Alto ahí. Aclaración. –Dijo Hermione antes de dejar que la conversación llegara más lejos. –Eso no es una cita. Son negocios y como seguramente se va al día siguiente por la mañana, solo tendrá tiempo de verme en la noche.

-Y no lo dudamos. –Volvió a decir Luna sonriente antes de empezar a desayunar y a hablar del clima.

Hermione no supo porque se quedó inquieta el resto de la semana.

.

.

Tan rápido llegó el día jueves, que Hermione se sorprendió cuando Ginny les informó que ya tenía una cita para esa noche y que iría a cenar al Olive Garden. El día había amanecido nublado y un fuerte viento arrastraba las hojas de los árboles que no habían podido soportar su fuerza. Pasado el medio día había hablado la madre de Ginny para saber los detalles de la estadía de su única hija en la cárcel.

_-Ya te fue Ronald con el chisme_. -Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Después de una larga conversación con la matriarca Molly, Ginny le dijo a Hermione que su madre quería saludarlas así que le pasó el teléfono ya que Luna había salido desde temprano.

Después de una ligera conversación, en que la señora Weasley agradecía a Hermione por cuidar de su única hija, tenía algo más que decirle. –_Hermione, querida_. –Comenzó cuando estaban por despedirse. –_La verdad es que no quería molestarte, pero quisiera pedirte un favor. No es nada grave y si no es posible, lo entenderé_.

-Dígame, señora Weasley. Lo que pueda hacer por usted, será un placer. –Le respondió Hermione.

-_Bueno, resulta que mi Ronnie ganó dos pases dobles para ir a ese festival…_ -Pareció esforzarse para recordar el nombre del evento -_¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?_

_-Lollapalooza_ –Escuchó una tercera voz muy familiar. A Hermione le temblaron las piernas de solo sospecharlo.

-_Calla, Charlie, que intento pensar…_ -Efectivamente era quien Hermione imaginaba. –_En fin, que el caso es, querida Hermy, que con los vuelos por los cielos, se me ha ocurrido que se queden con ustedes durante unos días…_

-¿Se queden…? –Pregunto Hermione consternada.

-_Pues claro, querida que Roncito no irá solo_. – Dijo deprisa la señora Molly. _-¿No te ha dicho Ginny que Charlie ha regresado al fin a Inglaterra? _–Hermione se quedó muda en su sitio –_Tantos años que le insistí. ¡Podría jurar, querida, que trae los ojos rasgados! ¿Linda? ¿Estás ahí? –_Preguntó cuando no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Si, señora Weasley. –Pudo decir con bastante trabajo.

-_Te he dicho que me digas Molly_. –Regañó la bondadosa anciana. –_Pero bueno, a la juventud nunca le caen mal los buenos modales. –_Dijo hablándose a ella misma_. -¿Si harías eso por mí, querida?_

-¿El que…? –Preguntó perdida la castaña. Había tenido que tomar asiento; sospesando la situación en que la estaba, sin saberlo, involucrando la madre de su amiga.

-_Hospedar a mis dos niños contigo, ellos no querían, pero en una ciudad desconocida, siempre es bueno contar con una mano amiga. Tú debes entender eso, querida._

-Así es. –Coincidió Hermione sintiéndose nerviosa. - Y por supuesto. Me dará gusto hospedarlos y saludarlos después de tanto tiempo. –Dijo cortés para después despedirse y colgar. –Luna estará muy contenta de tener visitas. –Comentó a la menor de los Weasley que seguía con ella.

-Seguro y más si se trata de Ronnie.- Dijo Ginny satisfecha. –Haber si el bobo de mi hermano se da cuenta de lo grandiosa que es Luna.

-No me habías dicho que Charles había vuelto a Londres. –Reclamó Hermione poco después.

-¿No te dije? –Se quedó pensativa. –Se lo habré dicho a Luna, ya sabes que siempre anda, curiosamente, en la Luna. –Bromeo, pero nadie celebró su mal chiste. -Pero sí. Charlie regresó poco más de una semana ya.

-¿Dejó su empleo en Japón? –No quería parecer interesada, sólo que ¡Hacía tanto que no sabía de él! Los últimas dos navidades Charlie no había ido a ver a la familia, y Hermione nunca tuvo suerte de escuchar a los Weasley cuando hablaban de él.

-En dos años no había ido a casa por que tenía mucho trabajo. –Explicó Ginny como si hubiera leído la mente de su amiga. –Además ya tenía planes de volver y quería juntar lo más que pudiera, no se para qué, siendo soltero y mis padres sin pedirnos nada. –Se rascó la barbilla. –Supongo que ya piensa en sentar cabeza, creo que sería un esposo maravilloso. No lo digo por que sea mi hermano favorito. Es más –Continúo animada yéndose de lengua. – ¡Mamá juraba que un día terminarías casándote con él! -Dijo como si revelara un gran secreto.

-¿Perdón…? –Fue lo único que pudo decir la anonadada Hermione.

-Si. Bueno, no precisamente con él, pero decía que un día te casarías con un Weasley. ¿Qué locura, no? Sólo a ella se le ocurre pensar en esas cosas. – Hermione no quería ni pensar en eso. Para cuando terminó de platicar con Ginny de muchas otras cosas. Dieron las cinco de la tarde. Hermione debía apurarse para llegar puntual a su reunión de trabajo con Draco Malfoy.

Después de un aromático baño, recogió su cabello en un elegante moño. Se decidió por un vestido discreto de color negro, un poco formal, pero lo suficientemente elegante para el lugar donde cenarían. Como los brazos quedaban descubiertos, cogió una ligera prenda, solo debía cubrirse del viento y como iría en su auto, no necesitaría un paraguas. Unos aretes con plumas obscuras animaron su atuendo. Se puso un poco de maquillaje con el labial rojo. Antes de salir cogió el bolso donde llevaba su tablet.

Con el tiempo preciso, llegó a donde dejaría su automóvil con el valet parking. Entró al restaurante más elegante de la ciudad.

-He quedado con el señor Malfoy. –Le informó al _host_ de la entrada. El lugar era tan elegante, que Hermione no pudo sino mirar con atención cada detalle. Las paredes con revestimientos de tonalidades ocres, las lámparas elegantes que de seguro costarían varios cientos de dólares y la alfombra que añadía algunos miles al coste del lugar.

-Sígame por favor. –Hermione obedeció tratando de no dejarse impresionar, no quería dar ninguna muestra de sorpresa a Draco Malfoy cuando lo viera. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas, no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo, el fin de semana estaba cerca y había muchas personas.

Casi al fondo del lugar, lo vio. Lucía muy elegante con su camisa de vestir negra igual que el pantalón. Las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad del antebrazo, permitía admirar el reloj de oro blanco de una reconocida marca, claro que eso Hermione no lo sabía, de lo que sí estaba segura es que era un reloj muy masculino con tantas manecillas minúsculas que tenían todos los relojes costosos.

Draco Malfoy se levanto de inmediato cuando alcanzó la mesa. Esperó a que Hermione se sentara, para enseguida hacerlo él. –Llega tarde. –Fue el seco saludo, ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca de algo al verla.

-La fila para el valet es muy larga. No acabaría con usted esperarme un par de minutos. –Hablo ella sencillamente, pero quería dejar en claro que debían ser respetadas sus opiniones y que de ninguna forma se dejaría amedrentar por un millonario vanidoso.

-¿Trae el libro? –Gruñó él por toda respuesta.

-Por supuesto. –Afirmando que estaba ahí por meros negocios. -¿Quiere empezar a revisarlo? Aunque le puedo asegurar que no encontrará ni una falta de ortografía; soy muy cuidadosa de eso.

-¿De casualidad ganó el concurso de ortografía en la escuela? –Preguntó burlón.

-Del mismo modo que supongo ganó usted el de ironía. –Contestó ella mordaz.

-Cenemos primero. –Dijo él, probablemente pillándolo de sorpresa, parecía que nunca nadie se había atrevido a responderle rudamente.

La decisión de cenar antes que trabajar fue muy acertada. Cada platillo era delicioso. Habían pedido rissotto con trufas blancas; cangrejo que era la especialidad del chef y un postre por demás delicioso.

-Es el mejor tiramisú que he comido. –Aprobó Hermione casi una hora después, lamentándose de su delgadez al no poder comer otra ración de cada cosa.

-Eso es porque no ha visitado la pastelería donde mi madre encarga los bocadillos de sus reuniones. –Dijo él presuntuosamente, habiendo disfrutado de una muy buena cena.

-Imposible que haya mejor pastelillo que este. –Negó ella; sabiendo que muy probablemente él conocería a los mejores reposteros del mundo.

-Si gusta puedo pedir que le pongan más de esto para llevar. –Hermione lo miró con atención muy quieta. -¿Sucede algo? –Indagó el rubio.

-No, es que… Ha sonado usted tan amable que…

-No está acostumbrada a escucharme hablar así. –La interrumpió sonriendo discretamente y por primera vez desde que lo conociera.

-No es que hayamos convivido el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo mejor, pero empiezo a hacerme una idea clara de cómo es usted. –Dijo Hermione recargando su antebrazo en la mesa.

-¿Y como cree que soy? – Preguntó con lo que parecía interés de verdad.

-Por ahora creo que a usted le pone de muy buen humor una buena comida –Un mesero recogió sus platos interrumpiendo la conversación.

En cuanto el muchacho se alejó, Draco Malfoy volvió a hablar sin dejar de sonreír. –Supongo que puedo ser una grata compañía cuando me lo propongo.

Hermione asintió empezando a sentirse cómoda con él desde que lo conociera. –Miró alrededor para comentar sobre el lugar. -¿Había estado antes aquí? –No pudo dejar de notar que las mujeres que estaban cerca de ellos, lanzaban miradas indiscretas a su acompañante.

-La verdad es que si, en una ocasión. –Su mirada se perdió como si recordara un momento muy agradable de su vida. –Había concluido el colegio privado con honores, en un internado de varones que está en una parte de Europa. Toda una tradición para los Malfoy. Ese año mi padre asistió a una cumbre de negocios en esta ciudad; terminado el evento, llegué aquí con mi madre para celebrar mi regreso a casa. Esa ha sido la única vez que he estado aquí.

Hermione pudo ver la sombra que cruzó sus ojos durante un segundo. No supo que decir, por lo que comentó simpática – Con que permanezcamos un poco más aquí, aquella brasileña se lanzará sobre usted. – Le sorprendió la indiferencia que mostró cuando vio a la joven que era muy hermosa. No hubo tiepo de decir mas, pues en ese preciso momento llegó el capitán de meseros sosteniendo una botella de oscuro vidrio.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer más vino, caballero? –Draco asintió. Con las copas servidas, tomó una por el tallo. -¿Sabe reconocer un buen vino, señorita Granger?

-Quisiera decir que sí, pero la verdad es que no tengo nociones claras de ello. –Confesó apenada. Desde niña se había esforzado por saber todas las respuestas, por eso no saberlas la incomodaba.

-El buen vino se reconoce por tres características, su color, su bouquet y su sabor. –Enseñó meciendo la copa. Aspiró el aroma del líquido rojo escarlata por un momento antes de añadir. -Cuando se publique su libro, iremos a celebrar a un viñedo que produce generosos sabores al paladar, saldrá de ahí deseando tener una cava en su hogar.

-Entonces será usted el culpable cuando deje de escribir para volverme una catadora de vinos profesional. –Bromeó Hermione.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Podría permitirme la copia de su libro? –El rubio volvió a ponerse serio. Era increíble como alguien podía cambiar de actitud inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Prefiere mi iPad o una memoria? -Preguntó Hermione tomando su bolso.

-Su iPad estará bien. –Al recibirla, pasó el dedo por la pantalla para leer un poco el contenido. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, conectó su teléfono y descargó el archivo. –Así podré leerlo en mi vuelo a Suiza. –Explicó con simpleza. Pidió la cuenta y diez minutos después salieron de lugar. Como llovía, esperaron bajo el toldo a que llegara el auto de Hermione.

-Le he ordenado una limosina, Señor. –Le informó el administrador del lugar, que se deshacía en reverencias para con el rubio.

-Agradezco mucho la cena, señor Malfoy. –Dijo Hermione viendo a su automóvil dar la vuelta en la esquina. Se dieron la mano y llegado el auto, el joven Malfoy se inclinó un poco hacia la castaña, como para besar su mejilla, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y terminó por apartarse de ella. Un mozo abrió un paraguas y cubrió a Hermione hasta que cerró la puerta del auto azul. Poco después arribó una limosina, en la que subió Draco Malfoy con una ligera sonrisa, satisfecho con la noche.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Se empieza a poner interesante, el próximo capítulo llegarán dos simpáticos hermanos pelirrojos y puede que Hermione deba rechazar o aceptar a alguien...**

**¡Anímate a dejar tus comentarios y/o dudas :D!**

**Gracias a Sam Potter** (Gracias por seguir el fic, aprecio mucho que te des tiempo de leerlo), **HermyLuna** (Me emocioné con el review del chap anterior :D y agradezco tus comentarios infinitamente!) y **Nanny PGranger** (No tengo cuenta en FB, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo abro uno para lo del grupo Harmony ;P)

**Besos a todos!**

**Con cariño,**

**Orquídea Negra**

**La Licenciada que debió recibir más reviews! Je je!**


	5. I ve got a crush on you

**I`ve got a crush on you**

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

-Ya va a llegar. –Dijo Luna sonriente. Ese día usaba un sencillo vestido azul cielo y se había recogido el cabello en una elaborada trenza. Sus ojos brillaban con unaalegría que no había intentado ocultar durante esa larga semana de espera. – ¡Ginny, deja ahí! –Regañó a una pelirroja que intentaba servirse una galleta de limón.

-¿En serio crees que Ron va a poder comer cien galletas? –Preguntó incrédula, sabiendo que ni su tragón hermano podría con tantos bocadillos.

-Ochenta y tres son las que salieron de tres kilos de masa. –Corrigió Luna conocedora. - Las que no pueda comer, pienso llevarlas a unos amigos.

-¿Te refieres a los_ homeless_ que dibujaste la otra vez?

-Mas o menos. –Respondió. -Preferiría llevarlas a un hospicio, pero serían muy pocas. Te asombraría la cantidad de gente que va a esos lugares.

-Como sea, una no daña a nadie. –Declaró antes de llevarse el panecillo a la boca.

-¡Ginny! –Pero no pudo seguir alegando, tocaron el timbre y la rubia corrió a abrir. Segundos después la pelirroja alcanzó a escuchar -¡Ronald!

La chica abandono la cocina con tranquilidad para ir a la sala de estar, donde recibiría a sus hermanos. Había insistido en ir a recoger a los chicos al aeropuerto, pero se negaron rotundamente; suficiente era con hospedarlos, habían dicho.

-Hola, enana. –Saludó un pelirrojo de anchos hombros estirando los brazos.

-¡Charlie! –Ahora fue Ginny quien gritara sin contener su emoción para abrazar a su hermano mayor. -¡Te he extrañado tanto!

-¿Y a mí? –Preguntó un pelirrojo más joven y más alto que el primero. Iba entrando por la puerta principal, deteniéndose para dejar un par de maletas en el suelo.

-Pero si por supuesto que no. –Recibió por respuesta un azorado pelirrojo.

Luna iba detrás del más joven, muy sonriente. -No le creas, Ron. –Contradijo la rubia jovialmente. – Ginny siempre lamenta no poder verlos más seguido. –La pelirroja le sacó la lengua. Charlie rió mientras miraba alrededor con interés.

-¿A quién buscas, Charles? –Preguntó intencionadamente la chica Weasley jalando a su hermano favorito para sentarse en el sofá.

-Veo que su estancia es muy acogedora. –Se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-Es lo que llamamos el toque femenino de una mujer. –La pelirroja volvió a abrazar a su hermano realmente feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

-Acabo de recordar que mamá ha llenado las maletas con cosas para ustedes. –Añadió Charlie soltandose de los brazos de su hermana para alcanzar una de las maletas negras que había arrastrado su hermano menor.

Ronald escuchaba con atención, al menos hasta que un dulce aroma inundó su nariz. –Huele bien. –Comentó sobando su vientre.

-Tengo galletas recién hechas. –Con presteza Luna agarró a Ronald del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina, donde estaban las galletas, unos bocadillos y limonada fresca.

En la sala se quedaron Charles Weasley y su hermana. –Cada año te ves mejor, Gin. ¿Acaso habrá algún chico por ahí robando el corazón de mi hermana?

La pelirroja sonrió con el comentario, negando con la cabeza.- Aún no. Pero el que debería preocuparse, porque se está haciendo viejo es otro. ¿Será que eres _diferente_ y temes decirlo a mamá? –Preguntó con cómica sospecha.

-¡Cielos, Ginny! ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó antes de soltar una carcajada. Su hermana tenía la cara ligeramente sonrosada.

-¡Pues es lo que nos haces pensar! –Se defendió mal humorada cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquila, Gin. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí. –Hizo una pausa en que le dio un suave empujón. -¿Por qué mejor no sacamos lo que te envió mamá? No sabes lo que me ha costado pasarlo por aduana…

.

.

.

_La solitaria mujer no podía recordar quien era él. Las canas asomaban en su largo cabello que se trenzaba hasta alcanzar sus rodillas. Las arrugas le desfiguraban lo que antes fuera un hermoso rostro, y la que llegó a ser una nariz pequeña y elegante, ahora era torcida, resultado de un intenso golpe. Los bondadosos ojos de antaño se habían nublado, y si no fuera por que se desplazaba sin dificultad, habría jurado que era ciega._

_-¿Qué te han hecho? –Susurró con impresión. Suprimió las lágrimas que humedecieron sus hermosos ojos grises, rasgo que en algún momento compartió con la mujer que tenía frente a sí; pues ella era su madre._

_Elevance se mantenía a distancia por petición del hombre que amaba. Habían parado en un pueblo olvidado por Dios. En su huída, pasaron a diez millas de allí y al saber por donde se encontraban, Antoine pareció recordar algo importante. No dio explicaciones, pero porque Elevance no las pidió; confiaba ciegamente en él y era capaz de seguirle hasta los confines de la tierra, _

-¿Diga? –Mientras contestaba su teléfono, Hermione Granger deslizó su dedo índice por la pantalla de su tablet, deteniendo su escritura.

-_Hermy, soy Ron_. –La escritora sonrió sentada en uno de los sillones de la cafetería, que se encontraba frente a Hyde Park del lado oeste.

Con comodidad descansó su cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento, en que llevaba un par de horas escribiendo, y bebiendo té. –Como me hablas de la casa, supongo que ya han llegado.

-_Claro. Me ha sorprendido no verte aquí y con lo tozuda que eres…_

-¡Hey! – Un segundo después fruncía el ceño al escuchar las risas de su pelirrojo amigo. -¡No cambias Ronald Weasley! –Exclamó como era su tradición hacer.

_-Sabes bien que nuestra amistad es más como una relación de amor-odio…_ -Explicó por milésima vez en ese tono de sabidilla con el que solía imitar a Hermione en sus tiempos de Universidad.

-Lo se. –Aceptó divertida. - Siempre te has esforzado por que sea así, Ron. Lamento no haber estado en casa para recibirte, -Se disculpó Hermione sinceramente - pero que tal si quedamos para cenar en un restaurante donde venden tapas españolas buenísimas y actualizamos nuestras vidas.

_-Es un trato si tú pagas la primera ronda…_

-_No hagas caso, Herms._ –Era Ginny que espiaba por la línea de la oficina para queja de Ron. -_En cuanto Charlie salga de la ducha haré que obligue a Ron a invitar la cena. Nos vemos a las ocho donde dijiste. _–Colgó antes de que su hermano o su amiga pudieran añadir algo más.

Ronald se había convertido en un buen hombre, era honrado, trabajador, tenía buen sentido del humor, aunque a Hermione le pareciera excesivo en muchas ocasiones. Su amiga Luna lo quería en verdad, claro, ella no había confesado aún, pero no había nada más obvio que sus ojos brillando cuando alguien lo nombraba. El único pero del chico es que era muy despistado y aunque Luna se paseara frente a él desnuda, ni cuenta se daría.

Ronald se había decidido por una carrera en comunicaciones, actualmente trabajaba para una empresa de telefonía internacional, por lo que eran constantes sus viajes a USA, Canadá, Australia e India. Físicamente era bien parecido: alto, delgado, tenía ligeras pecas en su rostro opacadas por un lindo par de ojos azules, no tan intensos como los de Charlie claro está. De chico lo habían obligado a tomar clases de canto en el coro de la iglesia, pero la verdad es que era malo. Después él quiso aprender a tocar la guitarra, pero sus dedos resultaron ser torpes y se dio por vencido cuando hizo explotar un amplificador, solo Dios sabía como.

Simpático como es Ronald, era constante conocerle alguna novia nueva. Incluso Hermione estuvo un poco atraída por él, aunque fue más porque convivían mucho a pesar de sus diferentes carreras. Le gustó al menos hasta que conoció a Charlie. Cuando Ronald le confesó que ella le gustaba, fue demasiado tarde, Hermione ya estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor. Por supuesto que ella no le confió ese dato a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas ni a sus padres. Lo que había ocurrido entre Charles y ella, únicamente los implicados lo sabían.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de su bebida no dejando de pensar en el hermano mayor de sus amigos. Tenía que aceptar que la ponía nerviosa saberlo tan cerca después de varios años de no verse y de incluso, haber terminado su relación a distancia. De haber vivido Charlie en Londres, probablemente hubieran continuado viéndose, talvez ser novios y haberse casado. Suspiró. Eso era lo que ella deseo hace siete años; formar una familia con él. ¿Seguiría igual de atractivo que en ese tiempo? Lamió ligeramente sus labios sintiéndolos repentinamente secos. ¿Lo habría superado de veras? Pronto lo sabría.

.

.

.

-¡Les juro que es verdad! –Aseguró Charlie Weasley en el restaurante español donde habían quedado de ir a cenar.

-¡No puedo creer que le sirvieran una langosta viva a ese señor! –Rió con tantas ganas Luna, que tuvo que limpiar una lágrima que escurrió por su mejilla.

-¿Y no tuviste problemas por eso? –Preguntó Hermione entre divertida y preocupada.

-¡Por Dios, Hermione! –Exclamó el pelirrojo Ron. – ¡Lo interesante es como el pobre pescado se retorció en el tenedor del hombre!

-No es un pescado, Ron. –Le intentó explicar la castaña. - La langosta es considerada un crustáceo.

-En realidad no fue mi culpa. –Le contestó Charlie a Hermione, que había estado evitando verlo a los ojos, todo el tiempo. - Ese día el lugar estaba a reventar y el administrador, que es el hijo del dueño, estuvo a cargo de las comandas, quien sabe porque pensaría que la langosta ya estaba lista y se le hizo fácil entregarla. Afortunadamente el cliente tenía un gran sentido del humor, pues después nos enteramos que fue comediante en su juventud, y no tomó represalias, pero si salió con su cuenta gratis y un par de cenas más de cortesía. –Finalizó su divertido relato.

-¿Cómo es que ganaste esas entradas al Lollapalooza? –Preguntó Ginny a su hermano cuando pidieron otra ronda de cervezas. –Si tú nunca ganas nada.

El pelirrojo la vio con molestia. Era normal discutir entre ellos frente a otras personas. -Entré a un sorteo por Internet. Honestamente yo quería ganar una dotación por un mes de chocolate, pero terminé con mis dos pases dobles. Pensé en venderlos por Internet, pero después recordé que ese festival se celebraba aquí y creí que podía aprovechar el viaje y saludarlas de paso.

-Y como yo estoy descansando, el pequeño Ronald me invitó. Tenía muchos deseos de verlas. –Viendo a Hermione, sonrió el hermano mayor mostrando el cuidado por sus dientes. Ella se sonrojó, pero los demás lo tomaron como color por el alcohol.

-Pues me da gusto que vinieran ambos. –Manifestó Ginny mandándoles besos con las manos, ya que se las había ingeniado para ponerlos lejos de ella y cerca de sus amigas, autonombrándose casamentera. –Como tienes dos pases dobles, deberías invitar a Luna a acompañarte y que Herms se una a Charles.

-Me parece buena idea. –Opinó el primer aludido mirando a su hermano, quien asintió en total acuerdo.

-Pero faltaría Ginny y no estaría bien, vienen a ver a su hermana y ella debería acompañarles, junto con Luna claro. –Agregó la castaña sintiendo una patada de parte de su amiga Ginny.

-Pero tú necesitas relajarte un poco Hermione y siempre te quejas de que no hay nada nuevo en esta ciudad. –Dijo la pelirroja rápidamente.

-Yo no me… ¡Ay! –Volteo a ver a la chica que sonrió inocente.

-No se preocupen por mí, tengo un amigo que está en la organización del evento y talvez él me pueda conseguir un pase. –Añadió la chica Weasley. –Ahí podría verlos.

-Entonces acordado. –Replicó Luna sin perder la sonrisa. Ya se podía ver la ensoñación en su rostro. Estuvieron un rato más platicando y cuando terminaron, salieron a buscar un taxi que los llevara, pues habían decidido no llevar auto.

-Hermione. –Llamó Charlie Weasley acercándose discretamente a ella que había quedado un poco apartada del grupo, que estaba más interesado en bromear que en coger un taxi. –He intentado platicar contigo toda la cena.

-Pero si hemos hablado. –Contradijo Hermione tratando de sonar indiferente. ¡Rayos! No podía negar que cada vez más cerca de cumplir cuarenta años, lucía tan apuesto como lo recordaba.

Charles rió el comentario. –Platicar con todos no significa hablar a solas, _niña_.

Hermione se tensó al escucharlo llamarla así, a su mente vino como le susurraba al oído esas noches que compartieron juntos, haciéndola estremecer hasta el más pequeño de sus huesos. –Entonces desconozco el significado de hablar. –En ese momento no era una opción ceder; no frente a quien le rompiera el corazón.

-Me gustaría que charláramos en serio. –Comentó él acercándose un poco más hasta poder acariciar imperceptiblemente el brazo de Hermione, anhelante.

-Pues no creo que…

-¡Hey! –Les llamó Ginny desde la ventanilla delantera de un pequeño taxi que se acercó a ellos. –No caben los dos, así que tendrán que conseguir otro transporte. ¡Los vemos en casa! -Se despidió muy divertida, con algunas cervezas encima.

Hermione no pudo reprochar cuando el taxista arrancó el vehículo. Luna y Ron que iban sentados en la parte de atrás les sonrieron despidiéndose con la mano. -¡Vamos a llevar a Ronald a…! – La rubia lo dijo muy tarde, ya estaban demasiado lejos para escucharlos.

-¡Esos…! –Masculló entre sorprendida y furiosa la castaña. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a dejarla ahí a solas con Charlie? Bueno, tampoco es que sus amigas conocieran su historia.

-Ya viene un taxi. –Señaló Charles parando un auto. Le dio indicaciones y abrió la puerta subiéndose primero la escritora y él detrás. – Es la primera vez que estoy en Chicago. –Comentó a Hermione que lo ignoró olímpicamente, pegándose a la ventanilla del coche.

-¿De dónde viene, caballero? –Intervino amable el taxista después de la silenciosa respuesta.

-De Londres. –respondió. –Chicago parece muy hermoso de noche.

-Así es, en algunos parques aún puede encontrar luciérnagas desde que comienza a oscurecer. Le recomiendo que no deje de ir a Navy Pier y dé un paseo en Ferry, de día o de noche, realmente vale la pena.

-Si la señorita aquí presente quiere acompañarme, no dudaré en hacerlo. –Cedió Charles sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de que Hermione no abrió la boca en todo el camino.

Bajaron del taxi que los dejó frente a la casa de Hermione. Ella rebuscó en su bolso algo de cambio, pero Charlie ya había pagado. Una cancioncilla desde su bolso empezó a sonar y ella sacó el celular para contestar la llamada. Mientras hablaba con un tal Sirius, Charlie la contemplaba en silencio. La observó con interés hurgar de nueva cuenta en el bolso, para sólo soltar un juramento. Al parecer había salido de su casa sin su juego de llaves y los demás aún no habían llegado y por lo que había dicho Luna, irían a otro lado antes de aparecerse por ahí.

Hermione se despidió de la persona que la había llamado y después insistió una y otra vez al tratar de contactar a sus amigos, pero ninguno le respondió las llamadas, ni los mensajes. Con tranquilidad el pelirrojo se sentó en uno de los escalones que conectaban de la banqueta a la casa y se hizo de un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno de su saco, dispuesto a esperar pacientemente.

Charlie calculó unos cinco minutos hasta que Hermione se dio por vencida. –No entiendo porque estás enojada, niña_. _–Dijo con paciencia, con el cigarro entre los dientes.

Volteó a verlo, parada desde el umbral de la puerta. –No estoy enojada. –Dijo con tono duro, pero dándose cuenta, pronto suspiró antes de suavizar la voz. –Lo lamento.

-Está bien. Supongo que andas bajo mucho estrés por tu nuevo libro. –Fumó un poco más. –Ginny me contó. –Le explicó por el cuestionamiento impreso en su cara. Con su mano derecha dio una palmada en el escalón, para indicarle que se sentara.

La joven dudó un segundo antes de sentarse junto a él. La noche era fresca, y silenciosa. –De verdad me da gusto verte. – Dijo Hermione intentando reparar su brusquedad de antes. Frotó sus manos nerviosa. –No deberías fumar tanto. –Observó cuando el pelirrojo sacó otro cigarro.

-Únicamente lo hago en noches como esta. Cuando he tenido una cena agradable, -se explicó - y estoy acompañado por una bella dama.

-No tan bella. –Negó la escritora simplemente y mirando con supuesto interés una pareja que pasaba por ahí.

-Eres muy bella, Hermione, pero nunca lo has aceptado. –Hizo una pausa. –Esa sencillez es lo que más solía gustarme de ti. Desde la primera vez que estuviste en casa, me llamó la atención que no importando lo que usaras, siempre te veías bonita y aunque los gemelos te coquetearan descaradamente nunca te dabas cuenta.

-Únicamente bromeaban para hacerme rabiar. –Corrigió ella recordando a los bromistas hermanos de sus amigos.

-De hecho –añadió –lo hacían para hacer rabiar a Ron, pues cuando llegaba a casa cada día después de verte, no dejaba de hablar de ti, aunque fuera para quejarse de lo lista que eras. Todos lo supimos enamorado. Pero no fue el único. Cuando fui a trabajar a Japón, solo pensaba en volver a casa para verte, aunque me negaba a aceptar que me gustabas ¡Eras tan joven! –Suspiró, con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. -Aquel año que tuve vacaciones, estabas en casa. Recuerdo con claridad los shorts que usabas y las playeras de colores brillantes. Parecías una niña cuando salías en bicicleta con Ginny; pero eras tan mujer cuando te asoleabas con ella en la azotea de la casa.

Hermione sonreía nostálgica. También recordaba sus playeras con figuras animadas. Solía comprar animes japoneses y revistas de adolescentes que releía una y otra vez con su amiga, que era un año más joven. –Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso.

Charlie asintió - La noche que nos encontramos en la cocina, no podía creer que te tuviera solo para mí.

-No sabía que estabas ahí, de lo contrario no habría bajado ni de broma. –Lo interrumpió; negándose cualquier frase que la sonrojara.

-Yo agradezco que no hubieras huido como supuse que harías. –Dijo Charlie posando su mano con suavidad sobre la de Hermione que descansaba en el escalón. –Fueron las mejores noches de mi vida.

-Si así fue, ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo, Charles? –Reclamó Hermione reaccionando para apartar su mano. –Ibas a volver a Londres en algún momento y pudimos seguir juntos. En cambio, unos meses después terminaste conmigo por e-mail ¡Así, como si nada especial entre nosotros hubiera pasado! Ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de hablarme por teléfono.

-No quería herirte. Eras tan joven y te faltaba tanto por conocer. Temí que… -Trató de explicar desesperado.

-¿Qué temiste, Charles? –Inquirió Hermione tratando de serenarse. Hacía tanto de eso, que no valía la pena ya.

Charlie pareció batallar consigo mismo pero al final accedió. –Temí que conocieras a alguien más joven, a alguien que estuviera cerca de ti y pudiera atender todas tus necesidades. Pero sobretodo, tuve miedo que desaprovecharas cualquier cosa mejor de lo que yo pudiera ofrecerte, y todo por mi culpa.

Hermione suspiró antes de decir –Creo que esa elección correspondía a mí hacerla. - Al ver a Charlie tan abatido, no pudo sino enternecerse. Con cariño que no mostró antes, pasó sus suaves dedos por los chinos de él.

-Te extrañé, _niña._ Todos estos años. –Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del toque de sus manos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el delicado hombro de la chica.

Hermione mordió sus labios manteniendo el silencio. ¡Tenía tanto que pensar! Quería a Charlie, pues había sido importante para ella, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo como antes. Además ya tenían una vida hecha, cada cual por su lado. ¿Qué tal si de buenas a primeras él decidía regresar a Japón y la dejaba de nuevo? ¿O si él permanecía en Londres? ¿Qué tal si…? Sólo eran preguntas y posibles escenarios negativos los que llegaban a su mente. La contradicción de sus sentimientos por un hombre tan dulce como Charlie. Ambos habían cambiado, ¡Ella había cambiado! Ya no era más la niña que soñaba con encontrar el amor de su vida, aunque irónicamente era eso sobre lo que escribía.

Ahora era una mujer adulta, responsable de sí misma, éxitosa, trabajadora; como decía su amiga y representante Ginny; era una mujer moderna. Una que si quería pasar la noche con alguien, ella lo decidía o al menos se hacía responsable de lo que pasara, como lo de Nueva York. Ya no era más la chiquilla temerosa y molestamente sabihonda que buscaba consuelo en los libros. Ahora era una mujer plena y feliz.

Pero, ¿Entonces porque sentía que le faltaba algo? ¿Por qué sentía la falta de romance en su vida personal? ¿Qué era lo que causaba esa incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría en su futuro con Charlie o con cualquier otro? ¿Realmente quería vivir para siempre con la misma persona? ¿Tener un esposo? ¿Hijos? ¿Sería que su subconsciente anhelaba lo que podía haber sido de su vida al lado del pelirrojo?

Debía aclarar pronto que era lo que Hermione Granger realmente quería, pues cerca de sus treinta años, algunos de sus sueños parecían estar cada vez más lejos de su alcance.

* * *

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D**


	6. Kissing a Fool

**CAPITULO VI**

Los siguientes días Charlie trató de estar a solas con Hermione, pero esta siempre tenía algo que hacer o desaparecía por las mañanas. Según ella salía a correr y no regresaba sino hasta pasado el medio día; para ducharse, arreglarse e irse de nuevo. Como Ginny trabajaba para algunas agencias de diversas industrias, algunos días no los pasaba en casa, por lo que Luna había tomado el papel de guía de turistas.

"_Este es mi lugar favorito de todo Chicago"_ Solía decir con cada lugar que visitaban. Ronald empezaba a quejarse de que no había nada que hacer en la ciudad e insistía en que los alces de Canadá eran incluso más entretenidos; al menos eso gruñía cada vez que tenía el apetito muy elevado.

Y mientras sus hermanos y su amiga Luna recorrían la ciudad de los vientos, Ginevra Weasley estaba sentada en la silla de su pequeño cubículo esperando a que la comunicaran con la madre de una niña que tenía talento para ser actriz, y por supuesto, su labor era convencerla que, con ella como su agente, no podría estar más segura en el voraz medio del espectáculo. Mientras estaba en línea de espera, supuso que seguramente Luna estaría disfrutando de los momentos con su hermano, aunque era una pena que Charlie no pudiera dejarlos solos gracias a la testaruda de Hermione.

Los últimos días había estado muy apurada. Entendía que Draco Malfoy le había enviado algunas correcciones y le llamaba casi a diario. Bueno, él siempre andaba en viajes de negocios, por lo que Hermione hablaba mas con su asistente que con él mismo; pero eso no era excusa suficiente para no permanecer mucho tiempo en casa cuando antes solía hacerlo.

La pelirroja, suspicaz como era, empezaba a creer que algo había pasado entre su amiga y su hermano Charles la primera noche en que llegaron. No sabía que, pero había captado algunas miradas cargas de su hermano para Hermione y había visto a esta fingir que no se daba cuenta de nada. Si ocurría algo entre esos dos, sería la primera en enterarse, ya lo verían.

Al fin le respondió la madre de Anaheim Spellman, a la que, con muy poco esfuerzo, logró llegar a un acuerdo, tras convencerla de dejar a su niña grabar durante tres meses en una isla caribeña. Si todo iba bien, pronto estarían firmando un contrato por cinco años, la próxima semana que Ginny fuera a Cincinnati.

Ahora estaba el asunto del boleto para ir al festival musical al que irían sus hermanos y sus amigas. Al principio intentó comprar uno, pero ya estaban agotados. Después quedó de verse con un revendedor con el que llegó a salir, pero este nunca se presentó al lugar (días después supo que lo habían agarrado unos policías) Sintiéndose fastidiada, salió de la pequeña oficina con prontitud.

Ya fuera del edificio recorrió unas calles a pie. -¡Estúpido evento! –Gruñó en voz alta muy molesta porque habían cerrado algunas calles por causa del festival que iniciaría al día siguiente. Cuando por fin encontró una estación de metro abierta, fue como pudo dirigirse a su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue? –La saludó su rubia amiga que estaba recostada en el sofá hojeando una revista.

-Memorable. –Contestó desganada. Se sentó a los pies de Luna. -¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Ronald ha ido a monitorear el lugar donde iniciará el evento, no quiere perderse ni una de sus bandas favoritas.

-¿Y Charlie?

-Él está preparando la cena. ¡Cocina tan delicioso! – Y era verdad, el ambiente tenía unos agradables aromas que llenaban la casa. –Creo que se está esmerando por preparar la comida que tanto le gusta a Hermione. –Confió Luna. –Además… -Ambas voltearon sobresaltadas cuando escucharon azotarse la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Herms? –Preguntaron al unísono, al ver a la recién llegada hecha un torbellino furioso.

-Vengo cabreada. –Se dio a entender entre dientes y con los puños apretados.

-¿Y ahora porque? –Preguntó Luna mientras Ginny alcanzaba a tomar el smartphone que le tendía su enojada amiga.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Ginny. -¿Es en serio? –Interrogó ella bastante sobresaltada, sin dejar de leer el móvil.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, que publicaron esa nota en la revista esa es verdad, pero lo que dice ahí no es cierto. -Masculló indignada como nunca antes la habían visto hacer.

-¿A que se refieren? –Luna no se enteraba de nada; hasta que le mostraron el teléfono inteligente.

"_La nueva amante de Draco Malfoy"_

-Sirius tenía razón –murmuró la castaña apenas audiblemente. – ¡Pero Malfoy tiene la culpa de todo! –Replicó entonces, molesta con el caballero que la comprometiera a asistir con él al evento.

_Ayer por la noche fueron reveladas las fotografías que muestran al acaudalado millonario llegar bien acompañado, a un evento de gala, por una mujer ataviada en vestido rojo y elegantes zapatos Jimmy Choo._

_Dado que Draco Malfoy no es reconocido por mantener precisamente sus relaciones amorosas en secreto; esta noticia hubiera pasado desapercibida, sino fuera porque una semana después de ocurrido el evento, el heredero de una fortuna equivalente a cien mil millones de dólares, viajó al estado de Illinois para hacer una rápida visita a la que se cree es su actual amante. Lamentablemente aún no hemos podido identificar a la nueva conquista del atractivo soltero de la ciudad de Nueva York._

_Pero; ¿Será que al fin han enganchado al codiciado multimillonario?_

_Fotografías más abajo._

-Esta nota es de hoy. –Observó Luna estirando el cuello para tratar de leer lo que veía su amiga Ginny.

-Al menos las fotografías del restaurante no se ven claramente y dice aquí que aún no han podido identificarte. Claro que es cuestión de tiempo si alguien se esfuerza en esto. – Dijo Ginny tratando de consolar a su amiga sin mucho éxito, la que agobiada se había sentado en el brazo del sofá donde estaban sus amigas.

-Realmente espero que no lo hagan nunca. –Dijo Hermione con una mueca amarga. –De lo contrario estaré rodeada de paparazos y no sabría manejarlo. ¡Me gusta tanto mi privacidad!

-Si –Estuvo de acuerdo su amiga. –La fama nunca ha sido tu fuerte –La pelirroja sonrió soltando el teléfono a Luna, para que pudiera ver mejor. –De todas maneras hay que prepararnos por si algún curioso logra dar contigo, Herms. –Sugirió Ginny a su amiga que asintió en mutuo acuerdo.

-¿Quién te envió esto, Hermione? –Preguntó la rubia tomando el teléfono para re-leer la nota.

-Sirius. El tío de Draco. Ya lo había predicho ¿Recuerdan? –Sus amigas asintieron recordando lo que les había platicado la escritora. –Dice que prefiere que me entere por un amigo que por algún desconocido.

-Y hace bien. –Opinó Charles Weasley saliendo de la cocina. Llevaba las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y sostenía una cuchara y un trapo húmedo. –Si tan solo me dijeran que ha pasado. –Quiso saber él, que se veía muy curioso con el delantal rosado de Luna.

Cuando Hermione hubo terminado de contar el relato, desde la estancia de Ginny en Nueva York, el cambio de editor y como este resultó ser un hombre de negocios muy rico, también le platicó sobre su amistad con Sirius Black, un caballero muy amable, finalizando con la cena que tuvo con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que el tal Black te quiere por cuarta esposa? –Preguntó Charlie. Ginny rodó los ojos igual como hacía Hermione cuando Ron decía un improperio.

-No seas _Ronald_, Charles. –Le contestó la pelirroja. – ¿Cómo se va a casar con un señor de cincuenta años, teniendo a Draco Malfoy de treinta y tan guapo?

-¿No se supone que Malfoy es su editor? –Alegó el chef con desaprobación. –No sería profesional de ninguna parte.

-¿Y eso que? Hermy es libre de liarse con quien quiera. –Contraatacó encogiéndose de hombros. –Si bobos como mis hermanos no se dan cuenta de las fantásticas chicas que son mis amigas; entonces ellas pueden casarse incluso con un pordiosero si así lo desean. –Defendió su punto de vista, muy segura en las decisiones que sus amigas tomasen y de la libertad femenil.

-Bueno, no vamos a discutir eso ahora… -Dijo Hermione cansada de voltear de un lado a otro como si fuera un partido de ping pong.

–Con quien sea que Hermione se case, tenga hijos o incluso se acueste… –Inicio a decir Luna dejando callados a todos los presentes. –Como aquel hombre que solo vio una vez en Nueva York y que al día siguiente este salía de su baño sin rop…

-¿Con quien dices que se acostó Hermione? –Preguntó el pelirrojo Ron que recién iba llegando y había alcanzado a escuchar el último comentario de la rubia; y ahora le causaba gracia la cara de circunstancias de su castaña amiga.

-Hermione con un desconocido que…

-Ya quedó aclarado, Luna. –La interrumpió Hermione evidentemente incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio, Charles? –Preguntó Ron Weasley a su hermano. – ¡Lo que está contando Luna es tan gracioso! ¡No puedo imaginar a la recatada de Hermione durmiendo con un tipo que apenas conoce!

-¿Quieres decir que las mujeres no podemos dormir con quien se nos de la gana? –Preguntó Ginny ofendida y de inmediato se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las libertades y los límites de hombres y mujeres.

Hermione se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de té helado. ¡Sabía que debía mantener el secreto de aquella pequeña aventura en la ciudad más cosmopolita del mundo! Claro que los comentarios de Luna habían sido sin malicia alguna ¡Pero es que las intenciones de su rubia amiga siempre eran tan extrañas! Por una milésima de segundo, quiso arrepentirse de haber pasado la noche con un hombre que apenas conocía.

Por supuesto que era demasiado atractivo, y sus profundos ojos verdes la hechizaron en cuanto los vio brillar en el club. No podía mentirse así misma, y mucho menos cuando poco a poco empezó a recordar esa noche con él, la que en realidad había sido fantástica. A pesar de que Harry era en cierta forma esbelto, cada músculo lo tenía bien marcado; fácilmente podía suponer que su trabajo como músico le dejaba bastante tiempo libre, y Harry había sabido aprovecharlo muy, pero muy bien.

No entendió de donde llegaron las ganas de verlo, pero sintió la necesidad de saber un poco más de él. Recordó que tenía su número guardado en los contactos de su teléfono; pero no le pareció educado hablarle, no después de la forma en que prácticamente lo corrió de su habitación. Cerró sus ojos un momento, para recordar la maestría de sus dedos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, de la misma forma en que lo hacían sobre las teclas del piano. Y su memoria pudo evocar las deliciosas melodías que obtenía con facilidad del instrumento, e incluso los placenteros gemidos obtenidos que escaparon incontables ocasiones de la boca de ella.

Si. Definitivamente había sido mágico.

Probablemente no volvería a verlo; pero sus labios ardieron con el simple pensamiento de su boca firme sobre la de ella al despedirse. Además, si no le atraía, ¡¿Cómo rayos había dormido con él esa noche?! -¿Quién es el hombre con el que dormiste? –La madura voz en la cocina la sacó de su ensoñación, devolviéndola a donde se encontraba realmente.

La castaña reaccionó acercándose a la alacena para tomar un vaso de cristal y sacar una jarra con frío líquido del refrigerador. -No tiene importancia. –Fue su única respuesta mientras se servía el té helado que Luna siempre tenía a la mano en verano.

-No me creo de ti que durmieras con cualquier hombre que apenas conozcas. –Charlie Weasley, pues era él, pareció reflexionar un poco antes de añadir –Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero lo creo más de mi hermana que de ti, Hermione.

-Como te he dicho, no tiene importancia. –Evadió Hermione vaciando su vaso de dos tragos.

-Mírame a los ojos, Hermy y dime que no es verdad. –Suplicó Charlie Weasley tomándola de un brazo.

Las risas provenientes de la sala llegaron a sus oídos ¡Como preferiría estar con sus amigos conviviendo en esos momentos! Así que el cansancio que precede a relatar la verdad, terminó por vencerla y respondió alejándose un poco de él. -Lo conocí el día que llegue a Nueva York para ver a mi editor. Harry me invitó a escucharlo tocar en el club en que trabaja y después se ofreció a acompañarme al… a donde estaba hospedada, ocurrió lo que ya sabes y eso fue todo.

-¿Se llama Harry? –Insistió el pelirrojo notando que la chica había rechazado el toque de sus manos.

-Harry Potter. -¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sabía porque contestaba –Pero ni Luna; ni Ginny saben su nombre. Como te dije: No importa ya. ¿De acuerdo? Además no tendría porque darte explicaciones, porque sino mal recuerdas, fuiste tú el que terminó conmigo –Charles se congeló en su sitio, Hermione nunca le había hablado así como a Ronald. -Y de esto ya pasaron siete años. –Continuó. -Así que con permiso, voy a lavar mi cara para que empecemos la cena. –Finalizó justo cuando Ron entraba a la cocina preguntando a que hora cenarían.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley; situación extraña resultó para él, que nadie más estuviera despierto. En la soledad de la sala, decidió sentarse en el sofá, aun era un poco temprano para buscar las sobras de la cena de anoche. Era ridículo decirlo pero; Charlie cocinaba como los mismísimos ángeles. Y a él, ¡Como le gustaba comer! Y ni que decir que era un festín que su hermano cocinara cuando se hallaba en casa de su madre.

Razón misma por la que Ronald siempre supo que se casaría con una buena mujer a la que le gustara preparar suculentas comidas para él. No pudo evitar recordar las relaciones con exnovias; ninguna había durado más de tres meses. Se llegó a preguntar que salía mal de esas relaciones. Después de mucho meditarlo llagó a la conclusión que podían ser bonitas, pero no eran muy divertidas; que podían tener un cuerpo de diez, pero no eran ingeniosas; podían ser buenas amantes, pero no tenían inocencia alguna; todas contaban con el propósito firme de conseguir un marido. Y para acabar ¡Eran controladoras!

Podía ser que le gustaban así; no por nada tuvo una debilidad por Hermione en la Universidad. Fue doloroso cuando ella lo rechazó en aquel baile de Halloween. Tampoco es que hubiera sido el mejor momento y menos si no se veía galán con ese espantoso traje de momia que apenas lo dejaba moverse; ¡ya ni digamos respirar! ¿Debió haber luchado por conseguir su amor? Ahora ya no lo creía.

Claro que ella era muy inteligente; irradiaba una fuerza tremenda y una personalidad firme. La vida para ambos hubiera resultado tediosa y extenuante; no como Fred y George, sus hermanos gemelos, pensaban con sus pervertidas mentes; hubiera sido una relación cansada en el sentido en que se la pasaban discutiendo. Debía reconocer que le encantaba hacerla rabiar y esa le fue razón suficiente para llegar a lo que él llamaba en broma, su relación de amor-odio.

¿La querría aún? Obvio que sí. Pero la estimaba como a una hermana, no más. Definitivamente no más ¡Le daban escalofríos de siquiera imaginarlo! No que no fuera guapa; era como el buen queso; entre más añejo mejor. Rió con ganas estirándose para tomar una revista de las que tenían en la mesita para té; ¡Comparaba a Hermione con queso! Ella no hubiera tomado eso con humor; más si que conocía a alguien que incluso hubiera escupido leche por la nariz de estar bebiéndola.

-Luna. –Escapó de sus labios.

Esa extraña muchacha que había entrado a su vida haciéndola peculiar. Luna era presentablemente bonita. Le gustaba mucho observar sus ojos grandes y sus pestañas tupidas del color del oro. Cuando la tenía cerca; podía aspirar su rico aroma a chocolate ¡Dios como amaba el chocolate! Cada vez que podía; visitaba alguna tienda donde vendieran ese delicioso producto obtenido del cacao. Así como le gustaba el chocolate oscuro; le fascinaba el chocolate blanco.

Lo que lo llevó a pensar de nueva cuenta en Luna y su piel tan blanca como la del chocolate blanco. Esa chica si que era divertida. La vez que viajaron a Disney World; ella fue la única de las mujeres que pudo seguirle el paso. ¡Se divirtió tanto! Luna se había convertido en una grandiosa amiga con quien compartir todos sus secretos: ¡Incluso sus sueños más idiotas y hacer las actividades más extraordinarias! La vez que tuvo que explicarle quién era Bono fue tan increíblemente inocente; que no pudo sino darse a la tarea de hacerla conocer a cada famosa banda de rock...

Al menos, las que él conocía a la perfección, puesto que disfrutaba de explicar cada detalle de los grupos, haciendo que los ojos de Luna brillaban de manera especial al observarlo con admiración, por creerlo un verdadero conocedor, tanto de la música como de las excéntricas vidas de las rockstars. Lo que lo hizo recordar que ese día iniciaba el Lollapalooza a las seis de la tarde. Su hermanita había terminando hablando por teléfono; y resultó que su viejo amigo que trabajaba organizando eventos, estaba de vacaciones. Pero después de una llamada a Brasil que duro casi media hora; este le dijo que llamara a las oficinas del Lolla; y preguntara por un tal Neville Longbottom; le dijera que llamaba de su parte y rápidamente conseguiría su entrada al evento. Más rápido y sencillo imposible.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco treinta de la tarde cuando ya estaban formados en una de las largas filas para ingresar al Lolla Fest. Ginny estaba atenta buscando a un tipo con camisa de vestir violeta que le daría su pase de entrada. Charlie platicaba animado con Luna sobre las bandas que conocían (ella gracias a Ron) y Hermione discutía con Ronald sobre a que presentación ir primero.

-¿Eres Neville? –Preguntó Ginevra a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí, como buscando a alguien. Este negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Después de soltar el juramento más sucio que tenía; un hombre de cara bondadosa tocó su hombro. -¡¿Qué!? –Preguntó irritada dándose la vuelta.

-Neville Longbottom –Se presentó la persona que tocó su hombro, dándole la mano a una sonrojada pelirroja. –Debes ser Ginny. –Razonó cuando ella no pudo decir nada. Era un hombre muy agraciado. Contaba con la altura de Ron, tenía manos bien limpias y cuidadas. El color de su camisa le asentaba a la perfección y las gafas de montura cuadrada, muy a la moda, le daban una sofisticación muy sobresaliente. Era blanco, lo que mostraba que no era de salir mucho a la playa. El cabello castaño oscuro bien recortado y la mandíbula bien rasurada lo hacían verse muy atractivo.

-Mucho gusto, Neville. –Saludó Ronald tomando el control de la situación sin poder evitar ver a su hermana con una ancha sonrisa burlona. –Ella es Ginny y estoy seguro que de poder hablar agradecería infinitamente tus atenciones. Ellas son Luna, Hermione, este de aquí es Charlie y yo soy Ronald Weasley. –Presentó el grupo al amable joven.

-Un placer. -Dijo dando a todos la mano muy gustoso. -Espero que disfruten estos conciertos. Nos ha tomado meses prepararlo. Las bandas principales han sido muy accesibles; ¡Incluso más que los nuevos famosos que se creen lo máximo en sus cinco minutos de fama! –Exclamó como si no lo hubiera creído posible. Ron asentía como si fuera un experto en el tema. –Son menos complicadas las orquestas sinfónicas más famosas, pero que le vamos a hacer. –Añadió como si tuviera que aprender a vivir con ello. –El rock siempre tendrá más seguidores.

-Alégrate que no es un evento de música pop. –Dijo al fin Ginny. Luna miró asombrada como brillaba con intensidad repentina la pelirroja cabellera de su amiga, pero tuvo que abstenerse al pensar que sería mal visto que acariciara un mechón de su amiga.

Neville iba a comentar su total acuerdo con la guapa pelirroja, pero una voz que sonó extremadamente familiar a oídos de Hermione lo distrajo de congraciarse con la chica. -¡Hey, Nev!

-¡Por aquí! –Respondió Neville Longbottom haciendo señas a un alto y atractivo hombre de cabellera negra como la noche y ojos verdes como esmeraldas que se acercó prontamente a ellos. - Déjenme presentarles a...

-¡Mione! –Saludó el recién llegado con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro que borró la de Hermione.

Frente a ella estaba Harry Potter.


	7. The Sky Is Crying

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos ustedes, estimados lectores, que han tomado su tiempo para escribir un review; como bien saben todos los que alguna vez han escrito un FanFic, los mensajes ayudan a inspirar la historia y son una agradable recompensa al tiempo dedicado para no fallarles a ustedes con las actualizaciones.**

**También quiero pedirles paciencia con el Fic. Normalmente al escribir me gusta ir directo al grano de la historia (¡Que venga lo bueno!), pero con Autumm Leaves estoy disfrutando al dejar que la historia tome su propio ritmo.**

**Lamentablemente este FanFiction no incluye seguro médico, por si a más de uno le ha causado malestar con lo de Charlie ¡Je je! Pero ya saben que cualquier queja y/o comentario, será bien recibido en el área de REVIEWS.**

**Este título es de Stevie Ray Vaughan, y a****hora sí, disfruten el capítulo.**

**The Sky Is Crying**

**CAPITULO VII**

* * *

-¿Ya se conocían? –Preguntó un ingenuo Neville Longbottom.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo Harry Potter jovial, mientras rodeaba a Hermione con un brazo y se inclinaba para plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la escritora como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda una vida. –Demasiado bien debo decir. –Añadió guiñando un ojo a la castaña que se había quedado sin habla.

Ronald estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta indiscreta ya que se le daba muy bien, pero fue interrumpido por una jovencita que apareció buscando a Neville. Una emergencia había surgido y lo necesitaban en la sección B del evento. –Toma el carné para pasar. –Dijo poniendo la tarjeta verde en manos de la pelirroja. –Me da gusto que conozcas personas aquí, Harry. –Con notorio alivio comentó a su recién llegado amigo, sabiendo que no podría acompañarle durante esos días.

-Puedes irte con confianza, Nev. –Tranquilizó el joven a su amigo. –Se que andas ocupado. Mientras que yo, puedo quedarme a recordar viejos tiempos con mi querida amiga Mione. –Con la mano de su brazo libre, apretó con algo semejante al cariño la nariz de Hermione. Neville asintió y se despidió de todos antes de retirarse, pero ofreciéndose para lo que necesitaran y quedando de llamar después a Ginny.

Cuando Neville se hubo ido a prisa, Harry volteo a ver el resto del grupo encontrándose con las caras de sorpresa de Ron y Ginny, una soñadora de Luna que parecía mirar a la nada, y una más que parecía demasiado seria y arbitraria. No esta de sobra decir que Hermione había empezado a ponerse ligeramente pálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Herms? –Reaccionó por fin Ginevra, notando la palidez de su amiga.

Charlie jaló a la castaña del abrazo de Harry; este lo miró con simple curiosidad. –Si te sientes mal podemos irnos, Hermione. –Se dirigió exclusivamente a ella. Ginny no pudo evitar verlos con sospecha.

-Este… No. No, Charlie, estoy bien. Gracias. –Sonrió dulcemente pero soltándose de la mano de este.

Harry Potter actuó rápidamente y la tomó de la mano, aprovechando que ella se encontraba debilitada. –Creo que necesita un poco de aire fresco. –Decidió a pesar de que el evento era al aire libre. –La llevaré por algo dulce; se pueden ir adelantando. Los buscamos luego, ¡Ciao! –Se alejó tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de impedirlo.

-Idiota… -Se recriminó el mayor del grupo, por haberse quedado ahí parado sin impedir que se llevaran a la chica. Se sentía extraño y podía sentir su frente hirviendo. Tenía los puños apretados, pero de eso solo la menuda pelirroja se percató.

-No podemos dejar que Hermione se vaya con ese desconocido. –Gruñó Ronald cruzando sus brazos al ver que habían alejado a su amiga de sus narices.

-Si que podemos. –Comentó Ginny con firmeza. –Además es muy guapo. – Dijo antes de seguir avanzando con la fila, llevaba el carné bien firme entre sus manos lista para entrar.

-¿Tanto como Neville Longbottom? –Instigó con sorna Ron. La chica lo miró amenazante desde su baja altura. –Además se ve que ni lo conoce. –Enfatizó regresando al tema mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

-Si lo conoce. –Afirmó Charles muy serio.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Desafió Ronald. ¡Cómo iba a saberlo su hermano, si el amigo de Hermione era él! Ginny veía a su hermano Charles con la suspicacia digna de su bondadosa madre.

-Ya nos toca entrar. –Dijo Luna sonriente y tranquila. Tendieron sus entradas y siguieron caminando conforme fueron pasando por las personas de seguridad.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo conoce? –Insistió en saber el pelirrojo menor una vez se volvieron a reunir. Luna caminaba a su lado contenta admirando todo lo que veía y sin prestar real atención a la conversación.

Ginny bufó fastidiada. ¡Como se alegraba de no vivir en la misma ciudad que el quejumbroso de Ron! De otra manera ella no podría salir ni a la esquina con lo ridículamente protector que era. Tomó a su hermano Charlie del brazo y fingía checar el lugar; cuando realmente buscaba a un joven de ojos cafés que le había parecido muy encantador y educado.

-Sólo lo se, Ron. –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano; pero este no se conformó, presionó y presionó hasta que al fin obtuvo lo que quería. -¡Porque es él con quien se acostó Hermione en Nueva York! –Finalizó alzando la voz.

Incluso Luna volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

.

.

-No creí verte aquí. –Dijo con sinceridad el hombre de ojos verdes. –Sabía que vivías en Chicago, pero de eso a encontrarte entre miles de personas. ¡Wow!

Habían caminado un poco lejos del evento. Solo algunas personas que se dirigían al evento se cruzaron por su camino. Hermione sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño bolso café; y llevaba sus ojos puestos en su _flats_ del mismo tono. En definitiva el hombre era alto; ella apenas llegaba a su hombro sin tacones. –Sobre esa noche, Harry…

-Nop. – Negó él con la cabeza. – Me dejaste bien en claro que quedara como si nada hubiera pasado y respeto tu decisión. –Declaró con caballerosidad.

-Entonces…

-Entonces seamos amigos, Hermione. –Pidió Harry metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos respectivos de su pantalón de mezclilla. –Disfrute nuestra conversación en el club y en definitiva creo que podríamos llevarnos bien. Incluso he leído uno de los libros que me recomendaste esa noche.

Hermione pensó las posibilidades sobre este tipo de relación. ¿Dijo relación? Quiso decir… relación amistosa. Eso. Hermione pensó en las posibilidades de este tipo de relación amistosa. Harry Potter era un chico guapo; divertido, inteligente, al menos eso recordaba de la noche en el bar, donde habían hablado de los lugares que conocían, de música y de arte.

Sospesó las dificultades que le ocasionaría tener un amigo como él. Talvez Ginny quisiera salir con Harry, era muy de su tipo. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y pronto desechó esa idea, Ginny era muy respetuosa del código de amigas; que juraba no salir con alguien que hubiera estado con su amiga anteriormente. Ahora que pensaba detenidamente en esa regla, Ginny tenía ventaja en ese asunto, por los muchos hombres con que había salido.

Estudió al hombre a su lado que caminaba despreocupado por la vida. Deseo poder sentirse así en algún momento; sin presiones de entrega; sin nervios por tratar de satisfacer a sus lectores. Decidió que podía tenerlo de amigo; después de todo, no creía que llegaran a enamorarse, al menos él no era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre… ¿Pero que es lo que buscaba? ¿Acaso buscaba con quién pasar su vida? Sacudió su cabeza logrando que algunos trausentes la observaran al pasar. –Vale. –Acordó Hermione después de unos segundos, dándole la mano como si cerraran un trato.

Harry Potter se rió complacido. Tomó la mano ofrecida sellando con la seriedad requerida el pacto entre ellos. -Definido_ nuestro_ asunto. –Hermione se estremeció al soltarse. -Te voy a platicar que estaré aquí unos cuantos días más.

-Que… ¿Bien? –Honestamente no se le ocurrió que más decir. Iniciar esta relación de amistad, con el chico con el que se había acostado; resultaba un poco extraña para ella, algo así como terreno desconocido.

-Regresemos al Fest y te invito un hot dog al puro estilo chicano. –Cambió de tema el joven, recordándole como se habían conocido.

-En teoría me pagarás ese hot dog. –Enfatizó Hermione siguiendo la conversación un poco más relajada. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas.

-Deudas son deudas. –Afirmó Harry Potter sacándole una linda sonrisa a la menuda castaña de su lado. Dieron la vuelta sobre sus pasos para ir de regreso.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí y no precisamente para tocar? –Preguntó mientras se dirigían a la zona de comidas del parque.

-Como ya debes habértelo imaginado, Neville está a cargo de la organización y es un muy buen amigo mío. –Se encogió de hombros. –Él conoce a mucha gente de la industria musical. Nos conocemos porque juntos estudiamos música. Nev consiguió una buena beca para estudiar en Julliard. Una famosa escuela de NYC. –Explicó cuando Hermione lo miró perdida. –Pero dejó la carrera en la recta final y tuvo que volver a Chicago.

-¿Y porque abandonó su carrera? –La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. ¡Era culpa de Harry al hacerla sentirse tan pronto en confianza!

Los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron un instante; y no pudo culparlo por el poco tacto de ella, pero aún así el moreno contestó calmado. –Eso es algo muy personal de él y aunque desearía platicártelo ¡Apenas nos conocemos, Mione! –Exclamó alarmado con muchas risas de su parte.

La castaña rió agradecida de que él cambiará el tema con humor, y lo empujó suavemente aunque apenas lo movió un ápice. -Si. –Dijo Hermione, pero aún así sintió la necesidad de disculparse. –Lo siento.

-No importa. Nev es el mejor amigo; y estoy seguro que a tu amiga pelirroja no le molestará haberlo conocido. –Comentó como si supiera todos los secretos de la vida.

-¿Te refieres a Ginny? –Preguntó sin seguirle el paso.

-Ya te darás cuenta. –Hermione entendió. Llegaron hasta uno de los remolques que servían de puesto de comida.

Cuando recibieron su orden, (dos hot dogs, una hamburguesa, una bandeja de patatas y dos sodas) caminaron hacia las mesas para buscar un lugar. -¡Hermy, por aquí! –Escuchó que la llamaba Luna Lovegood. Volteó a su derecha y vio que estaba sentada con sus amigos comiendo, mejor dicho, cenando.

¡Vaya suerte la suya! Así que con una sonrisa e intentando estar tranquila se acercó a ellos, seguida por Harry Potter.

-¡Te desapareciste, Herms! –Exclamó Ronald con una sonrisa descomunal.

Hermione lo vio con sospecha y cuando percibió que los azules ojos de su amigo se dirigían a su acompañante; lo supo de inmediato. Charlie les había contado que Harry había sido su aventura en la ciudad de Nueva York. -Gracias. –Murmuró molesta sentándose al lado de Charles; pero él ni se molestó en verla. Únicamente sostenía una guerra de miradas con el moreno; mientras que los demás miraban divertidos al hombre de ojos verdes. -Chicos, este es Harry. –Presentó la castaña intentando ser muy educada y natural.

-Un gusto, Harry. –Saludó Luna primero. –Yo soy Luna, éste pelirrojo a mi lado es Ron, ella es Ginny y él es Charlie.

-Y dinos, Harry. ¿Cómo es que se conocieron? –Quiso saber Ron brincándose las formalidades, y claro, con su famosa sonrisa pervertidilla. Recibió un codazo de Luna.

-Pues tal vez Hermione quiera contárosla. –Harry tomó asiento al lado de Hermione entre ella y Charlie. Cabe decir que tuvo que empujar un poco al pelirrojo.

-¿Ya han escuchado a alguna banda? –Desvió el tema Hermione; no tenía el ánimo de revelar todo frente a Harry y menos al chismoso de Ron, que la miraba triunfante declarándose ganador. Él al menos conocía a sus conquistas con la suficiente anticipación, antes de llevarlas a la cama.

-¿A que te dedicas, Harry? –Preguntó Ginny, con el interés de todos puesto en el moreno de ojos verdes. Hermione rodó los suyos propios y empezó a tomar su perrito caliente, aceptando así su derrota.

Harry terminó el bocado que había dado a la hamburguesa antes de contestar. –Soy músico y compositor.

-No me habías dicho que componías. –Interrumpió Hermione dejando el hot dog en el plato.

-De hecho si, un poco. –Contestó él acercando el emparedado a la boca de la escritora, ella lo rechazó, pero él insistió y le metió la hamburguesa a la fuerza, no dejándole alternativa. –Buena chica. –Alabó sin sorna plantándole un beso en la cien, ya que lo había hecho con buena intención.

El gesto del moreno le valió la rápida aprobación de Ron y un suspiro romántico de Luna. -¿Qué instrumento tocas, Harry? –Deseó saber ese pelirrojo pero viendo también con interés las patatas fritas. –Si es la guitarra serás mi héroe. –Avisó cruzando sus dedos con ánimo.

Después de algunas risas, contestó un poco incómodo. Por lo que Hermione recordaba, él no parecía disfrutar mucho de hablar de su vida privada. –Soy mejor en piano; pero para componer igual uso la guitarra. –Acercó las papas al pelirrojo Ron, que las tomó gustoso y empezó a devorarlas. Su hermana giró los ojos avergonzada.

-¿Vas a tocar en el festival? –Preguntó Luna soñadora. Seguramente era un efecto que un hombre como él estaba acostumbrado a provocar; Ginny tuvo que aguantar la risa por la cara de su rubia amiga. Ahora entendía y con creces el impulso loco de Hermione, tan impropio de la castaña.

-No precisamente. –Contestó relajado –Le decía a Mione que estaré unos días por aquí. Como Neville conoce mucha gente que vive de la música, uno de sus contactos me ha pedido que apoye a una banda de jazz que está invitada a dar uno de los conciertos de verano que organizan en el domo de Hyde Park. Y ya que estoy aquí… -Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-¡Ay, que emoción! –Exclamó Luna. – ¡Por supuesto que iremos a verte! –Aseguró aunque nadie la invitara a hacerlo. –Podemos llevar un mantel rojo con cuadros blancos, vino, algunos emparedados… -Comenzó a enumerar ansiosa. –Claro que necesitaré buscar mi repelente de insectos; ya que Ron es alérgico a las picaduras…

Hermione miró con atención a Harry Potter; que sonreía amigable a su amiga. Era muy atractivo, divertido, le parecían interesantes sus ojos verdes tan peculiares; le recordaba haberlos visto en algún otro lugar, pero no pudo rememorar de donde. ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¡Claro! ¿A quién podría no gustarle? Y además no hubiera dormido con él de no ser así; ni aunque hubiera estado muy bebida. Todos parecían encantados con la ligera conversación de Harry. Todos excepto Charlie, quién se había limitado a gruñir de vez en cuando.

Unos arpegios sonaron a la distancia y Ronald los apuró para ir a escuchar a la siguiente banda de la sección donde estaban. Harry no se le despegó de Hermione el resto de la noche.

.

.

Los dos siguientes días del Lollapalooza Fest; Hermione vio a Harry contadas ocasiones, razón por la que se sentía algo molesta. Constantemente se reprendía por su irritabilidad y en verdad que se esforzaba por mantener su ánimo en mejor estado; misión casi imposible porque Ronald había simpatizado mucho con el moreno y no hacía mas que buscarlo entre la multitud.

-¡Míralo! ¡Hasta parece enamorado de Harry! –Había dicho la pelirroja mofándose de su hermano, que simplemente se encogía de hombros y continuaba con su búsqueda.

-Pero a él le gusta Herms. –Decía Luna manteniendo una conversación como si la aludida no estuviera con ellas.

Esos dos días le parecieron muy largos. Harry parecía haber encontrado a varios amigos por ahí y casi siempre iba rodeado de un buen grupo de gente; incluidas un par de chicas rubias que parecían besar el suelo que el moreno pisaba.

Iba molesta pensando en eso el último día del festival caminando con Charlie, que había insistido en acompañarla al tocador; cuando se topó con la causa de sus molestias. -¡Harry! –Se sorprendió bajito. Este iba acompañado de una chica de rasgos orientales, que muy melosamente lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras él hacía lo mismo en sus hombros desnudos.

-¡Hey, Mione! ¡Charles! –Los saludó caminando hacia ellos cuando los vio.

Con premura Hermione tomó a Charlie del brazo y sonrió como si lo estuviera pasando genial. Se hizo la sorprendida al tener al moreno frente a ella. -¡Harry! No te había visto. –La mentira salió redonda de su boca. Charlie la miró muy serio; pero ella solo suplicó con los ojos.

El pelirrojo suspiró accediendo a la petición muda de la castaña. -Se ve que la están pasando bien. –Comentó esperando las reacciones de todos.

-Si, Harry es increíble. –Sonrió la joven que lo acompañaba pegándose más al moreno, pero este solo prestaba atención a la mano de Hermione que con suavidad, se deslizaba por el antebrazo del pelirrojo en un premeditado movimiento. -¿_Sweetie_? –Dijo queriendo llamar la atención del moreno.

Charlie los presentó educadamente con la amiga de Harry que dijo llamarse Cho Chang. Cruzó sus dedos con los de Hermione al sentir que los de ella alcanzaban su mano. Si querían jugar; sería un juego de tres.

-¿Cómo es que se conocen? –Preguntó Hermione con tono exageradamente meloso. Charlie la estudió, sorprendiéndose de esa reacción celosa de la castaña, cosa que le puso a él en el mismo plan casi de inmediato.

-Nos conocimos en un bar en que Harry tocaba. –Respondió con una risita coqueta que fastidio de inmediato a Hermione. –Es muy bueno con los dedos. –Comentó con un claro doble sentido.

-Igual que Charlie. –Respondió Hermione sin pensarlo. Pronto se reprochó automáticamente ¿Cuándo había sido tan idiota al hablar? Rápidamente intentó reparar su desliz. –Quiero decir… Es muy bueno con las manos… -Dijo empezando a sentir el ardor en su cara, la oriental sonreía como si entendiera a la perfección su situación. –Es que Charlie es chef… -Terminó justificándose casi sin aire. El moreno frunció el ceño y acomodó a la chica oriental frente a él y le murmuró algo al oído que la hizo reír, sin dejar de mirar a la escritora a los ojos.

Hermione iba a comentar algo más que consideró, era brillante; pero a mitad de la frase, el pelirrojo la rodeo por la cintura y la besó. Ella alcanzó a apretar sus labios fuertemente negándose a ser besada ¡Eso no lo tenía planeado! Cuando Charlie decidió separarse; Hermione abrió los ojos únicamente para mirar a Harry. Él había dejado de abrazar a la oriental y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Se alejó de ahí sin despedirse y la chica lo siguió corriendo a duras penas por los altísimos tacones de sus zapatos.

Hermione se vio de pronto sola con Charles; quien la veía con demasiada intensidad. Ella comprendió claramente que en su arrebato de celos, había utilizado a un hombre que estaba enamorado de ella. Se sintió terrible por la acción tomada y supo de inmediato que eso le traería consecuencias. –Charlie, yo…

Pero él la acalló poniendo sus gruesos dedos sobre sus labios. –No digas nada, _niña_. Déjame hablar primero. –Tomó aire y apartó sus dedos cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no lo interrumpiría; no sin resistirse antes. –Hace siete años te perdí, pero no quiero volver a hacerlo. –Los ojos castaños se angustiaron, pero él siguió adelante, envalentonado por los celos. –Quiero que volvamos, Herm. Sin escondernos de nadie. Quiero que seas mi pareja y ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero a ese chico lejos de tu vida! –Exclamó rabioso. -No soporto saber que quieres a otro y no soportaré saberte esperando, besando y amando a alguien que no sea yo.

Hermione se sintió aún peor por sus palabras. Lo quería; lo apreciaba, pero ahora caía en cuenta que estaba muy lejos de amarlo y los celos sentidos por otro hombre le había hecho percatarse de ello. Charles Weasley era un hombre increíble y merecía más de lo que ella podía ofrecerle. No era justo para él darle falsas esperanzas. Dolería el rechazo, pero era lo mejor, para él, para ella, para todos.

–Lo siento. –Intentó decir más, explicarse, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Quería consolarle, acercarse a él y hacerle saber lo especial que era para ella, pero no del modo en que él deseaba. La pena en los ojos de Charlie fue como si le dieran puñaladas en el pecho. No supo que hacer, pero su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, alejándola del pelirrojo al que alguna vez había amado.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! **

**Ahora sí que sí. Con esto cerramos el ciclo de Hermione con Charlie, para alivio de muchas. Ha sido para mí muy triste deshacerme de este encantador pelirrojo, pero se coló a una historia donde no estaba invitado y pues que le vamos a hacer. **

**Quisiera responder a cada review, pero ahora estoy hasta el tope de trabajo y a penas me alcanza el tiempo para revisar la historia y postearla. Pero en verdad, verdad, que estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que alegran mi día. Un abrazo a todos y los espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Con Cariño, **

**Orquídea Negra.**


	8. Stand By Me

**Enjoy it, people!**

**Stand by Me de Ben E King (Me gusta interpretada por Marvin Gaye)**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**N/A al final**

* * *

-Hubiera sido genial que Charlie pudiera acompañarnos. – Comentó Luna mientras buscaban un lugar donde acomodarse. Ya había algunas personas en los asientos cerca del escenario y bastantes más regados por la parte del campo.

-Ya ves que le salió una oferta de trabajo cerca de Londres y debía aprovechar la oportunidad. –Ginny pensó por un segundo porque llevaba cargando un mantel; cuando había asientos más cómodos que el pasto donde se acomodarían. –Creo que deberíamos sentarnos en las bancas…

Luna la ignoró y Ronald dio su opinión. –Supongo que era una gran oferta de trabajo; mira que gastar ochocientos dólares para cambiar la fecha de su vuelo. –Lo dijo como si no pudiera creer semejante despilfarro de dinero.

-Así son los precios en temporada alta. –La pelirroja sonrió a un par de chicos de color que le devolvieron la sonrisa. -¿Qué opinas tú, Hermy? –La chica se sobresaltó pues iba distraída. -¿Crees que Charlie hizo bien en marcharse?

La castaña se detuvo un momento a pensar; los iba siguiendo pero no tenía la mente precisamente ahí. –Supongo que fue lo mejor; su carrera de Chef siempre ha sido importante para él. Además, -agregó -trabajar en el restaurante del chef Gordon es una oportunidad única.

-Oye, Luna. ¿Has traído repelente? –Quiso saber Ron aplastando un mosquito que descansaba sobre su brazo. La rubia asintió y rebuscó en su enorme bolso la botella de aerosol.

-Has estado muy callada. ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Ginevra a Hermione con tacto. Sospechaba que Charlie se había ido antes de tiempo por razones que tenían que ver con su amiga, más que con su oportunidad de trabajo.

-No. –Mintió la escritora apresurándose a señalar un lugar entre varias personas. –Ahí hay espacio para los cuatro.

-Ay, no puede ser… -Murmuró la pelirroja tomando instintivamente el brazo de su amiga.

-¿Qué…? –Hermione sonrió al ver a su amiga colocarse tras ella, mientras acomodaba su cabellera pelirroja y retocaba su maquillaje, no sin antes dejarle el mantel que llevaba cargando.

-Hola, Neville. –Saludó primero Ronald, a un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla plegable. Junto a él, había una joven de cabello claro.

-¡Chicos! –Los reconoció de inmediato incorporándose para saludarlos. –Que bueno que vinieron a escuchar a Harry; es realmente muy bueno y le dará gusto verlos. Dejen que les presente a Hannah Abbout. –Dijo señalando a la chica que les sonrió ampliamente. –Ginny, ¿Cómo has estado? –Se dirigió entonces a la pelirroja que hasta ese momento se había ocultado tras Hermione.

-Bien, gracias, Neville. Sigo muy agradecida contigo por la entrada, el Festival estuvo increíble. –Comentó acercándose al joven para platicar más a gusto.

-En tal caso deberías recompensarlo. –Dijo la chica Hannah escuchándoles. –Podrías salir con él el fin de semana.

Ante los ojos de todos los que conocían a Ginny, ocurrió algo increíble: la chica se puso tan roja como su cabello. Neville no se encontraba en mejor estado.

-¿No es Neville tu novio? –Preguntó Luna tan directa como siempre, ya se había encargado de extender el mantel de cuadros sobre el pasto y los observaba sentada ahí, sacando todo lo que había cargado en su coqueta canasta de mimbre.

-Somos compañeros de trabajo –Negó a la pregunta con la cabeza. - Y como somos fans del Jazz, venimos a disfrutar del concierto; además de que su amigo Harry…

-Lo conocemos –Interrumpió Ronald sentándose a un lado de Luna. –Va a tocar.

-Así es. –Continúo la chica sonriente. –Saldrá con el grupo que cerrará el concierto. –Ya empieza. –Las cuerdas de unos violines acompañadas por un contrabajo empezaron a sonar en una agradable fusión de instrumentos.

Hermione se sentó atrás de Ronald y Luna; quienes hacían una bonita pareja. Neville había ofrecido su silla a Ginny, que la aceptó gustosa y que de vez en cuando se inclinaba para oír a Neville o decirle algo. La castaña creyó que había algo especial entre ellos. Esperó que Neville pusiera algo de tranquilidad a la acelerada vida de su amiga; tanto como deseaba que Ronald se diera cuenta que Luna era perfecta para él.

La música era maravillosa, no podía creer que no prestara interés a estos estilos musicales con anterioridad. En el amplio escenario recubierto de madera había un bonito piano de un cuarto de cola; algunas sillas y como seis micrófonos. Después de hora y media de que tocaran varios grupos; al fin se presentó el verdadero motivo de su espera (no el interés musical como había hecho creer a sus amigos) Harry se veía muy guapo con su camisa negra y pantalón de vestir.

Hermione reparó en que era la primera vez que lo veía vestido así. Le hubiera gustado tenerlo más de cerca; pero eso levantaría sospechas y ella aún no tenía respuestas para las preguntas que, estaba segura; Ginny moría por hacerle. Tuvo que conformarse con escuchar las teclas del piano siendo pisadas por los ágiles dedos masculinos; haciendo un delicioso conjunto de sonidos que encantaban a Hermione; era como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado música que realmente valiera la pena.

Disfrutando de las canciones y de la profunda voz del bajo que le enchinaba la piel, no pudo evitar recordar el comentario de la chica llamada Cho Chang; haciendo alusión a los dedos de Harry. Sintió un retortijón removerse en su interior y sus propios dedos se enroscaron en el mantel en que estaba sentada sin percatarse de haberlo hecho. ¿Sería que el músico se acostaba con todas las chicas que conocía en los bares? Era atractivo, como ya había aceptado, también era un hombre agradable e inteligente. Sus modales eras incluso ligeramente refinados, demostrando su buena educación pero sin ser pomposo ni presumido. Cualquier chica lo dejaría llegar a tercera base con la mera intención de atraparlo en algún momento.

Todas, incluso Cho Chang.

Se reprochó por enésima vez en esos días su infantil actitud ¿es que acaso seguía siendo una cría? Harry y ella no eran nada, justo como se había encargado de aclarar ella misma al imponer las reglas de su relación desde aquella noche en el hotel. Y eran reglas que ella pensaba cumplir, al menos hasta que la china esa había aparecido en escena. ¿Es que acaso el moreno podía tener tan mal gusto? Sacudió sus pensamientos y se regañó una vez más.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Qué era este sentimiento que surgía de su interior?

Cuando las últimas notas del concierto sonaron; Hermione tenía más dudas que antes; solo una cosa tenía clara: debía finalizar su libro muy pronto.

.

.

En la ciudad que nunca duerme; en la oficina más alta del edificio de Lucius & Associates Inc, había un hombre que seguía trabajando en la elegante habitación; casi tan acogedora como la mejor suite del más costoso hotel de Dubai. Draco Malfoy pasó por centésima vez sus dedos por el despeinado cabello rubio; como cada vez que hacía el chequeo mensual de sus finanzas personales.

Estaba agotado; pero debía terminar de analizar sus reportes monetarios que resultaban obligatorios a medio año. Se hallaba atrasado porque se había enfrascado increíblemente en el libro que debía editar. La historia resultaba un poco cursi para su gusto; pero mas valía que fuera un libro agradable al ciudadano promedio que eran los que adquirían los tomos; pues la gente famosa los recibía normalmente de obsequio. Suspiró con el pesado cansancio que ardía en sus ojos.

El elegante empresario decidió tomar un segundo para estirar sus músculos que empezaban a entumecerse. Con comodidad alcanzó el finísimo sofá de piel oscura que estaba en la oficina, cerca de las enormes ventanas de cristal. Se tumbó en él, diciéndose a sí mismo que merecía un descanso después de tan duras semanas de trabajo. No era nada fácil nacer millonario y menos aún continuar siéndolo, aunque el resto del mundo pensara lo contrario.

_Pobres después de todo._

Refrescó sus agotados ojos colocando sobre los parpados sus frías manos. Un bostezo involuntario escapó de su boca y se sintió avergonzado, casi como si eso fuera una debilidad. Deseo poder dormir un poco pero su mente viajó sin esfuerzo hasta Chicago, más específicamente con una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños como el cobre y dientes blancos como la nieve. Evocó con precisión cada detalle de su delicado andar y voluptuoso cuerpo, tan carnosos los labios y brillantes ojos, y podía jurar que su piel era tersa y suave. Fácilmente rememoró cada uno de los gestos expresivos de su cuerpo dirigidos únicamente para él, en aquella trivial mesa de restaurante. ¡Que no hubiera dado por arrojarse sobre ella en ese preciso instante! Con el firme objetivo de besar sus labios rojos como la sangre.

_- Hermione. - _Murmuró con ansiedad.

Que dulce y a la vez extraño le sonaba su nombre dicho desde su boca. Cuando la había nombrado su tío, sonaba como toda una empollona y aburrida escritorcilla de cuarta. _¿Qué tipos de padres locos la llamarían así?_ Había pensado, aunque ahora no pudo evitar reírse de su propia pregunta estúpida. Él no tenía un nombre precisamente normal; así que no tenía nada que juzgar. Además ¿Qué tenía de importancia el nombre cuando ella era sexy, inteligente e incluso divertida? Nada tenía ella que ver con las recatadas damas de sociedad; viejas amigas de su madre, ni con las frívolas mujeres jóvenes que solían abundar entre la alta sociedad neoyorquina; siempre a la caza de un marido con cuentas de banco a reventar.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos brotaron cual jacarandas en verano, recordándole lo que tanto se había esforzado por ignorar: lo mucho que le atraía Hermione Granger.

_¿En que momento había ocurrido?_

No lo sabía. La única acción para frenar sus deseos, fue mantener la comunicación con ella al mínimo posible, a tal grado, que era su secretaria Mariè la que trataba con la escritora, funcionando como un intermediario entre ambos. ¿Por qué actuaba como un cobarde?

Existían muchos _peros_; por supuesto que el más importante era que nunca mezclaba el trabajo con placer. Aunque claro que había una cláusula para la regla de cero diversión y trabajo:Diviértete después de cerrado el trato_. _Y era algo a lo que él había recurrido en diversas ocasiones.

Con la flojera puesta y sin intención de levantarse; sacó su móvil del bolsillo delantero de su inmaculada camisa de diseñador. Revisó algunas correcciones que su secretaria debía enviar a Hermione temprano por la mañana, pequeños detalles del último capítulo recibido. También aprovecho para verificar si al fin había recibido el correo que tanto esperaba recibir de Malasia, donde se le informaría si el gobierno había accedido a permitir la continuación de las obras de un edificio que llevaban años planeando construir.

No recibió el correo que esperaba, pero sí uno que no y que le llamó la atención. Era un mensaje del primo de su madre, entiéndase de su tío segundo. Cosa rara, pues si algo tenía que decirle el insoportable tío Black, no tenía reparos en aparecerse por su oficina a echarle en cara sus errores, por mínimos que fueran.

"_¿Ahora ves las consecuencias de tus acciones?"_ Le había escrito y además un_ "Espero que esta vez sepas comportarte como un caballero_" Con curiosidad sobre que había hecho mal en esta ocasión, (pues no recordaba haber sido parte de algún escándalo digno de nombrarse) abrió el documento que venía adjunto a las palabras del molesto hombre, que tenía el descaro de regañarlo por sus diversas amantes, cuando él, que se creía el ejemplo más puro de alta moral, se había casado en tres ocasiones con mujeres más jóvenes que él.

"_La nueva amante de Draco Malfoy"_

Fue el mensaje adjunto que venía en su mail. –Que interesante. –Se le ocurrió decir, viniéndole una grandiosa idea a la mente. Sonrió sospechosamente, mientras que estudiaba las fotografías que aparecían en la nota de esa revista. Hermione Granger y él mismo. Sin querer evitarlo, imaginó aquellas atractivas piernas cubiertas sólo por un obscenamente costoso par de tacones. Esa simple idea fue suficiente para que perdiera pronto el interés por dormir un poco.

Maldijo sin reparos el insomnio que le visitaría el resto de la noche.

.

.

-He intercambiado teléfonos con Hannah. –Dijo Ron contento. -¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió, Ginny! –Se quejó pronto sobando su pantorrilla, a causa del golpe de su hermana menor. Se encontraban cerca del escenario una vez que hubo terminado el concierto. Ya estaba oscuro y había algo de fresca brisa en la ciudad.

-Déjalo, Ginny. –Intervino Hermione. –Ya sabes que Ronald tiene los sentimientos de una cucharilla de té.

El pelirrojo alegó que no sabía que había hecho para merecer tales observaciones; pero que para nada les agradecía los comentarios y mucho menos el puntapié otorgado.

-¿Neville te pidió tu número, Ginny? –Preguntó Luna desde el asiento de metal rojo, estaba quitando unas arrugas invisibles del mantel de cuadros que ahora ella tenía en su regazo. Sus manos temblorosas solo las notaron sus amigas del alma.

Y por supuesto que eso hizo enojar más a la pelirroja. -Ignorando que Ronald es un zopenco. –Comentó ella mordaz –así es, Moony. Nev es muy educado como para no hacerlo.

-¿Y porque no lo iba a hacer? –Preguntó un completo ajeno a la conversación. –Si se ve que están tirados el uno por el otro.

-¡Harry! -Dijo el pelirrojo antes que Hermione.

-Ya llegó tu novio, Ron. –Cobró venganza la voluble pelirroja. Ronald Weasley quedó evidentemente incómodo; por lo que prefirió fingir que leía unos mensajes de su teléfono celular, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Luna, quién solo suspiró pesadamente. Ginevra si que estaba molesta con su hermano, porque el inepto no se daba cuenta de la tristeza que había provocado en Luna, al coquetear con Hannah en frente de ella.

-Viniste. –Le dijo Harry a Hermione, totalmente ajeno al intercambio asesino de miradas de los pelirrojos. El moreno tuvo que confesarse a sí mismo que no quería ver a Hermione. No después del beso que se había dado con el pelirrojo frente a sus narices, pero ahora sus ansias habían podido más que su fuerza de voluntad, tan debilitada al tenerla tan cerca.

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada. –Aceptó Hermione sintiéndose menos agresiva que la última vez que lo había visto.

-¿Y…? –Pareció buscar a alguien entre la multitud que empezaba a irse a sus casas; pues ya era tarde y el staff comenzaba a recoger el equipo para no dejarlo toda la noche a la intemperie. -¿No has venido con tu novio? –Preguntó con ligero resentimiento.

Ginny se movió alerta. Hermione, dándose cuenta, apartó a Harry un poco más de donde estaban sus amigos esperándola, y habló en voz baja pero firme. –Charlie no es mi novio.

-Pues eso no es lo que me pareció. –Murmuró por lo bajo también. El recuerdo aún le escocía en la garganta, como si hubiera sido un trago muy amargo que se había visto obligado a digerir.

-¿Y tu novia Ying-Yang? –Contraatacó ella sintiendo de inmediato como le regresaba el mal humor. -¿No ha venido a ver tus ágiles dedos? –Dijo con irónica intención. Sus susurros eran audibles únicamente para ellos dos.

-Se llama Cho -le corrigió -y ella tampoco es mi novia. –Dijo inclinándose un poco más para que ella lo oyera. Se analizaron detenidamente y en silencio por unos momentos. -¿Será acaso que estás celosa? –Preguntó después con una ancha sonrisa dibujándose en su boca, en su deliciosa boca…

-Que idioteces dices –Chistó entre dientes mal humorada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me encanta que respingues así la nariz cuando te enfadas. –Comentó él tomándola por la cintura.

-Deja mi nariz en paz. –Se quejó la castaña dando un paso hacia atrás, solo por precaución.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando así? –Quiso saber el moreno; que sonreía entre divertido y curioso. La soltó discretamente para así poder contenerse y no apretujarla y besarla hasta la inconciencia como tenía deseado hacer en ese momento.

La castaña miró a ambos lados, vigilando que sus amigos no pudieran escucharles. -Lo que pasa es que hablaste de Charlie. –Le contestó ella quedando conforme con su chequeo.

-¿Y eso que? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca. -¿No dices que no es nada tuyo?

-Nunca dije eso. –Hermione negó con la cabeza. Lucía apesadumbrada por algo. Harry rápidamente dedujo que ese algo era el pelirrojo del que hablaban. –Te dije que no era mi novio; pero es hermano de mis amigos, por lo tanto es solo mi amigo también.

Harry evaluó la sinceridad de sus palabras, satisfecho, sonrió y habló de nuevo -Pues si nosotros somos amigos… –Expresó su brillante idea -¿Por qué nosotros no…?

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. –Lo calló la castaña sabiendo para donde se dirigía la conversación. ¡Ese Harry era tan… tan…! No podía concentrarse en buscar una palabra adecuada que le describiera (dato curioso, porque se conocía todo el diccionario de sinónimos), y le resultaba muy difícil por su reconocido y único aroma que la entorpecía al intentar pensar con claridad.

-Entonces quisiera una explicación más adecuada. –Pidió él. -Ya se que no debes darme explicaciones; pero –dijo anticipándose a Hermione. – No puedes negar que el petirrojo. Si lo llamé petirrojo. –Confirmó - se veía más que interesado en ti.

-¿Quieren que nos adelantemos? –No se habían dado cuenta que eran prácticamente los últimos en abandonar el recinto y Luna se había encargado de hacérselos notar justo en ese momento.

-Si.

-No.

Fueron las respuestas de ambos. Luna los observó unos segundos antes de decidir por ellos. –Sí que nos adelantamos. –Harry le guiñó un ojo en agradecimiento; Luna asintió discreta y continuo –Ginny está que se cae del sueño y yo tengo que meter al congelador el humus que me ha sobrado, antes que se eche a perder –Informó a su amiga que la veía con ojos suplicantes.

-Pero…

-Ya oíste a tu amiga. –Dijo el moreno con algo de mofa. –Hazlo por el humus, no son tiempos de desperdiciar, Mione.

Hermione lo miró no muy convencida; torció la boca; pero decidió que después de todo solo eran amigos y que Harry se iría pronto, y ella podría enfrascarse de nuevo en su libro. De inmediato recordó la nota de la revista neoyorquina que había recibido hacía un par de días, y creyó que podía hacerse de una vida social mas activa que no la vinculara ni de broma con su editor. -De acuerdo. –Terminó por aceptar, claro que ella no sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía otros planes.

Harry Potter sonrió entusiasmado antes de ofrecer su brazo a la escritora y acompañarla caminando hasta su casa, mientras sus amigos se adelantaban en su auto. Pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Ellos se daban por satisfechos ignorando cualquier cansancio que sintieran, con tal de poder charlar y divertirse con sus comentarios.

-Debo leer tus libros, Hermione. –Insistió una vez más el joven. Ahora estaban detrás de un modesto edificio de una cadena de televisión, donde había una bonita fuente rectangular y alargada, recubierta de azulejos negros, y suavemente iluminada.

Más allá, una sublime estatua gigante de la actriz Marylin Monroe en la famosa pose, de su sexy vestido alzándose sobre sus piernas, robaba la exasperada atención de Hermione. -¡Pero hay que ver! –Exclamó dividida entre la sorpresa y la indignación.

-No me ignores. –Reclamó el joven de ojos verdes. Caminaba al lado de la castaña, ya que esta avanzaba con ligereza sobre la barda de la fuente, aún a riesgo de caer en ella.

-No te ignoro. Simplemente no puedo creer que alguien pueda invertir dinero en… eso. ¡Como si no fuera suficiente la falta de presupuesto en el gasto público!

-Pues a mi me parece una pieza bonita. –Declaró él sin hostilidad. Sonrió cuando escapó un bufido de Hermione. –Pero preferiría verte a ti con ese vestido. –Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

La chica lo miro analizando si se burlaba de ella o no, pero terminó por continuar como si no le hubiera escuchado lo segundo. –Solo falta que me pidas que te tome una foto con una de esas piernas plastificadas. –Señaló a un par de muchachos varones haciendo precisamente eso como si fuera lo más _cool_ del mundo. -¡Deberían irse a estudiar! –Alzó la voz con la intención de que ese par de chiquillos la escuchara.

-Cuidado –dijo empujándola suavemente, en broma quería hacerle creer que caería y se mojaría.

-¡Harry! –Lo regañó alcanzando a aferrarse al brazo agresor.

El aludido se detuvo y ella con él. Aunque Hermione estuviera arriba de la barda, Harry apenas y tenía que alzar un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos. –Te voy a hundir a menos que me des la aprobación para leer tus libros.

-No. –Dijo ella rechazando la amenaza. –Ya te he dicho que me da pena que mis amigos lean mis libros. –Confesó con sencillez.

-Dudo mucho que no lo hayan hecho ya a tus espaldas.

-¡Honestamente, Harry! –Exclamó indignada. –No se que clases de amigos tengas tú, pero los míos no harían eso. –Aseguró solemne. Por toda respuesta el joven volvió a empujarla. Hermione tuvo que aferrarse al cuello del pianista para no caer. -¡Harry!

-¿Qué tal si nos besamos? –Sugirió el moreno repentinamente, antes de asirla por la cintura.

-¿Qué tal si no lo hacemos? –Murmuró Hermione cerca de los labios de Harry. Sus ojos verdes se ensancharon con los de ella, provocándole una electrizante corriente que la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El aroma de Harry le resultaba mas embriagador que nunca y cuando rozó sus tersos labios, fue demasiado para soportarlo.

Harry se aferró a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello, resguardándola contra su pecho, y sin perder un segundo más, devoró su carnosa boca hasta quedarse sin aliento.

El grito de los dos bribonzuelos los separó abruptamente -¡Quien debería irse a estudiar a un hotel es usted! –Dijeron antes de echarse a correr, sin necesidad de ver la feroz mirada del alto moreno. Cuando este dio un paso con la intención de seguirles, soltó a Hermione, que estaba debilitada por semejante beso.

-¡Harry Potter! –Fue lo último que escuchó el joven seguido de un chapoteo.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

Lamento mucho la tardanza en colgar este capítulo. No he podido subirlo hasta hoy. Pero voy a recompensarlo subiendo otro de inmediato. Espero empezar a subir los capítulos restantes más seguido, ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán mis amables lectores. Pues la verdad es que quiero empezar a cerrar esta historia para enfocarme en mi fanfic **De Tinieblas en La Oscuridad **(que llevo años y no he podido avanzar como quisiera) y en un nuevo Fanfic, pero no será de Harry Potter.

Debo confesarlo.

Me he leído en un fin de semana la trilogía de Los Juegos Del Hambre y estoy loca por la pareja de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Quiero gritar.

Quiero gritar de frustración, de emoción, de coraje, de alegría…

Es mi nueva pareja favorita y siento que me muero con el soso final que la autora dejó al final del libro (bien JKRo). Aquí entre nos, me he tenido que repasar los libros para convencerme de que la protagonista ama a Peeta y no a Gale. (Quien los haya leído ya, podrá entenderme) Y es que en los tres libros yo podría jurar que amaba desde siempre a Peeta, solo que ella ni enterada, pero ya no me fío en mis instintos desde lo del Harry-Hermione.

Si alguien piensa y sufre como yo (o un poco menos) por la trama romántica en Los Juegos del Hambre, hágamelo saber para que suframos juntas (ya que me siento tan sola a razón que mis amigos cercanos no son para nada lectores -¿Puede haber algo más triste que eso?) Y si algún curioso me puede recomendar un fic de LJDH que me recomiende, se los agradeceré mucho.

Ahora si, ya con las frustraciones afuera. Los dejo enviándoles un enorme abrazo y todo mi cariño.

_**Orquidea Negra,**_

_**La licenciada que ama a Peeta Mellark y sufre por él como nadie.**_

_P.d. Humus es como un dip de garbanzos que me encanta comer :P_


	9. You and I

**CAPITULO IX **

**You and I **

**interpreta Michael Bublè**

* * *

-Habla, Herms.

Si no estuviera sentada en la cama de su habitación, hubiera creído que se encontraba en un cuarto de interrogación; siendo custodiada por sus dos mejores amigas.

-No se a que te refieres, Ginny.

-No finjas, linda. –Insistió la pelirroja agitando la lamparita de mano que sostenía con la derecha. - Sabemos todo lo que has hecho.

-Entonces no necesitas que te diga nada. ¿Podrías por favor apagar eso? –Pidió Hermione. -Pronto quemarás mi retina.

-Sí, Ginny –Terció Luna dando empujoncitos a la chica Weasley. –La retina es muy importante.

-De acuerdo. –Se dejó vencer la joven apagando con un solo dedo el aparatillo. –Pero debes decirnos que ha pasado entre tú y mi hermano.

-Y entre tú y Harry. –añadió la rubia, Ginevra asintió con aprobación. –Nuestra pequeña Luna ha aprendido tanto…

Hermione supo que tenía que darse por vencida; por lo que suspiró derrotada. Sus amigas supieron de inmediato que habían ganado. Luna incluso dio un par de palmaditas emocionada.

-Bien. Les contaré todo. Pero primero… -Escogió las palabras. –Primero deben jurarme que por nada del mundo se van a molestar, no me juzgarán y sobre todo, no meterán las manos en este asunto.

-De acuerdo- Juraron ambas con seriedad.

El hermano de Ginny, Ronald Weasley, se había ido ese día temprano por la mañana, para añoranza de la rubia. En cambio su hermana había exhalado aliviada de por fin deshacerse de su alto hermano; con el que no hacía mas discutir todo el día. _"Es que es un cabezota" _Solía decir ella alterada, recordando como la hacía llorar cuando eran niños.

Luna había soñado con él y sus idas a Navy Pier, al Zoo, al Aquarium e incluso con su ida al Museo de Ciencias e Industria. Pero cuando Ron salió una tarde con la amiga de Neville, Hannah; se alegro que se hubiese ido muy lejos, donde estaría seguro y a salvo de las garras de esa _coqueta_ mujer.

Hermione, la noche del concierto, había sido acompañada hasta su casa por Harry Potter. Platicaron amenamente sobre música, libros y arte. Harry juraba que era malísimo pintor y aseguró que estuvo cerca de reprobar el kinder por esa razón. De hecho, Harry le había llamado al día siguiente y le comentó que le surgieron unos asuntos en Michigan; por lo que iría en auto y regresaría en un par de días, para después tomar su vuelo a NYC un día después; por lo que pidió verse de nueva cuenta.

En eso estaba cuando Ginny la interrumpió. -Lamento en verdad que no quisieras a mi hermano, dado que es el mejor macho Weasley disponible –Por supuesto que no sabía la historia completa; Hermione les platicó únicamente sobre la confesión de sus sentimientos por ella y el beso frente a Harry – Y estoy segura que mamá ya estaría planeando la boda…

-Pero la diferencia de edades… -Recordó Luna.

-¡Bah! –Desecho pronto esa idea. –Lo importante es el amor; y si no existía eso en ambos, pues la mejor decisión fue no darse falsas esperanzas.

-¿Entonces no estás molesta? –Quiso saber Hermione con timidez.

-Molesta no. Decepcionada si, pero que le vamos a hacer. –Dijo resignada. –Además mi hermano se ha tardado demasiado tiempo. Y al parecer no contaba con que otro se apareciera en tu vida. Y debo decir que es muy guapo.

-Se refiere a Harry. –Aclaró Luna con seriedad.

-Se a quien se refiere. –Hermione tomó un cojín de su cama y lo abrazó, como si pudiera protegerla de cualquier amenaza. –Pero no hay nada serio entre nosotros.

-Ay, por favor, Hermione. Han dormido juntos desde la primera vez que se conocieron, se besaron de nuevo hace un par de días y ahora me vas a decir que no hay algo cociéndose entre ustedes. –Dijo con aplomo Ginny.

-¡Cociéndose! ¡Mis huevos! –Gritó Luna graciosamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Después de reír sobre ello un poco, Ginny volvió a decir -¿Entonces que pasa con Harry?

-Ya te he dicho que nada. Es divertido y atractivo. Me hace sentir bien y estoy a gusto con su compañía.

-Y es grandioso en la cama…

-Si. –Aceptó Hermione ruborizandose. –Pero así ha de ser él. Satisfaciendo a todas las chicas que visitan Nueva York y que desprevenidas se lo encuentran en el camino…

-A mi me suenan a celos. –Opinó la pelirroja tumbándose sobre la cama, como hacía cuando vivían en Londres.

-¿Estás de broma? –Hermione se molestó y lo demostró cruzandose de brazos. –Lo digo por que hubieras visto la devoción con que lo miraba esa china; seguramente la visita con regularidad.

-¿Tan bueno es…?

-¡Ginny! –Regañó la escritora reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo vas a ver como te pidió?

-¡Di que sí, Hermy! –Pidió Luna que iba entrando con unos canapés con huevos cocidos, lechuga y mayonesa con pepinillos que le gustaba encargar de una isla de Asia por Internet.

-¿Acaso eres devota de Potter? –Reclamó Ginny. – ¡No debes confraternizar con el enemigo!

-Esa frase me suena taaan familiar… -Comentó Hermione recordando al pelirrojo Ron, mientras Luna agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Es enemigo hasta que decidas lo contrario, Herms. –Se explicó humildemente.

–Además si no te agrada hoy su compañía, siempre queda la seguridad de que se irá al día siguiente. Es como esa ocasión que Paul me insistía e insistía en salir conmigo, ¿Lo recuerdas, Moony? –Recordó la pelirroja mientras seguía hablando antes de llevarse un bocadillo a la boca.

Hermione se quedó pensando.

.

.

-He ido a algunos restaurantes, pero creo que disfrutaremos más un lugar menos popular para comer. –Comentó Harry Potter cuando al día siguiente recogió a Hermione en un sencillo automóvil.

-¿Lo has rentado? –Preguntó cuando lo saludó, en la puerta de su casa. No había sabido que ponerse. Harry era más del tipo motociclista según Ginny; por lo que ella le recomendó usar un pantalón muy ajustado y de piel. Obviamente Hermione rechazó de inmediato esa idea.

-¿Perdón? –Dijo él que se había quedado asombrado observándola; Hermione sonrió con satisfacción perversa; muy disculpable cuando la última vez que había causado un efecto similar había sido hacía algunos años ya. Luna le había aconsejado usar un vestido largo, porque le dio la impresión de que Harry querría impresionarla. También rechazó esa idea; se alegró porque ninguna de las chicas había acertado.

-Que si has rentado el auto. –Repitió Hermione señalando el vehículo.

Harry asintió pero dijo –Te ves increíble. –Admiró a Hermione acariciándola con la mirada; ella no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó suavemente. En un gesto de galantería, Harry abrió la puerta delantera, esperó a que la castaña subiera pacientemente y cerró para después sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Manejó hasta llegar a una sencilla pizzería que en nada llamaba la atención. –Neville me trajo aquí cuando llegué. El pan de ajo es simplemente sublime. Pero cuando regreses a NYC tendrás que acompañarme al barrio judío; ahí hay un_ ristorante_ delicioso, es como un pedacito de Italia en la ciudad.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Hermione. –Se ve que aprecias mucho tu ciudad.

-Apreciar queda corto. Yo _amo_ Nueva York. –Enfatizó las palabras. –Es la ciudad más maravillosa del mundo. Mis padres se conocieron ahí.

Hermione cayó en cuenta de eso. De que nunca habían hablado de sus familias. Con cautela, no quiso hacer preguntas incómodas como cuando preguntó lo de Neville. Ya habían ordenado una pizza mediana de salmón y alcaparras; y una amable mesera les había servido dos sodas grandes y puesto una canastilla de plástico con el sublime pan del que Harry había hablado.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Quiso saber la castaña tomando pan aderezado con aceite de oliva y hierbas finas. -¡Santo cielo! –Exclamó saboreando el exquisito manjar, que la hizo cerrar sus ojos. De haberlos mantenido abiertos, se hubiera sonrojado por como la miraba el poseedor de aquellos incitantes ojos verdes.

-¿Delicioso, verdad? –Confirmó él disfrutando más de verla; que lo que ella estaba disfrutando del pan. Hermione asintió y abrió los ojos para demostrar que lo escuchaba.

-Podría casarme con el creador de este pan. –Aseguró ella satisfecha con el sabor haciendo explosión en su paladar.

-Y yo podría jurarte que se prepararlo. –Susurró él con la voz cargada de intención.

Hermione pretendió no haberlo escuchado, y mejor se estiró para agarrar otro pedacito de su nuevo gusto favorito. Sintió que su cuerpo respondía a la voz del hombre sentado frente a ella, en esa ridícula silla de plástico. Controló el temblor de su mano llevando el bocado a sus labios y descansando sus manos sobre su regazo. -¿Qué me decías de tus hermanos? –Desvió ella aunque apenas había podido formular la pregunta.

-No tengo hermanos. Soy el orgullo de la familia. –Presumió graciosamente.

-¡Harry!- Replicó Hermione divertida.

Después de reír continuo –mis padres ya no pudieron tener hijos; pero en verdad que no lo lamentan. Se aman y eso ha sido lo más importante para ambos. Ya viene la pizza. –Señaló entonces.

Hermione observó a Harry mientras este le servía una rebanada. Se sorprendía de encontrar un nuevo detalle en que no había reparado antes. –Tienes una curiosa cicatriz en tu frente, Harry.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó con la boca llena; tragó antes de decir -¡Ah! La cicatriz. –Entendiendo a que se refería. Si, -continuo – me la hicieron en una pelea de bar. ¿Por qué te ríes? –Dijo a la defensiva.

-Perdona, Harry. –Se disculpó pero sin dejar de reírse. –Es solo que no pareces de los tipos que se dan de puñetes en un bar.

Harry se esforzó por parecer ofendido, sin éxito alguno claro está, lo que la hizo reír más fuerte. – Pues no todos los músicos somos unos sentimentales, Mione. También sabemos defendernos.

-No puedo imaginar cómo, con esas manos tan cuidadas que tienes. –Se burló ella; aunque debía admitir que le encantaban sus manos, con los largos dedos de pianista y las uñas bien recortadas.

-No te atrevas a decir que tengo manos de señorita. –Amenazó en tono de broma, haciendo reír más a Hermione.

-¿Y que me harás? –Retó ella siguiendo el juego sirviéndose otra rebanada con bastantes alcaparras -¿Atacarme con una temible y deliciosa rebanada de pizza? –Mordió un buen pedazo; las carcajadas le habían abierto el apetito.

Harry vio que sujetaba una rebanada en su mano derecha y no pudo contenerse más, soltando una sonora carcajada. A ella le pareció increíblemente atractiva y melodiosa. Se sentía muy bien en su compañía, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Harry se llevó el vaso con soda de limón a los labios y los foquitos de alerta resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione.

Así de agradable la estaban pasando aquella noche en Nueva York.

Así de bien la había hecho sentir en ese club.

Y así fue como despertó su deseo irracional por él.

Una maliciosa sonrisa del moreno de ojos verdes bastó para que Hermione Granger perdiera los estribos, y una velada inocente terminara donde no había sido la intención de ninguno de los dos llegar.

.

.

-Quiero hablar con Hermione Granger. –Dijo con voz autoritaria y amenazante por segunda ocasión.

-_Ya le dije que no está_. –Le contestó una vocecilla que le pareció indiferente y aburrida.

-Agendamos en que hablaríamos hoy por la mañana. Así que ahí debe de estar. Localícela. –Exigió demandante.

-_Repito que ya la busqué hasta en el ático como usted lo sugirió y no hay rastro de ella por ningún lado._

-Quiero hablar con Hermione Granger. –Volvió a decir pero esta vez si que estaba furioso.

-_Parece ser que no llegó en toda la noche_. –Le explicaron pacientemente, como si fuera un niño pequeño que no recibe lo que quiere y hace pucheros. Él bufó exasperado. La chica que le hablaba agregó rápidamente. –_Se me ocurre que si me da usted quince minutos puedo ir a buscarla; ella suele salir a correr por las mañanas_.

-¡Pero ya es medio día! –Gritó fuera de sí –En cuanto llegue haga que me llame –Ordenó exigente y colgó sonoramente.

No estaba acostumbrado a que no se hiciera lo que él demandaba de inmediato. Toda su vida fue atendida por sirvientas hispanas que hacían todo lo que quería, y sus subordinados corrían al menor movimiento de su dedo; así que el que Hermione no estuviera a la hora que su secretaria había agendado su llamada; lo había descolocado poniéndolo de un humor de perros.

-¿Señor Malfoy?. –dijo su secretaria entrando por su puerta, en un muy evidente acento francés. –Madame Greengrass esta…

-Te dije que no es necesario que me presentes. –La interrumpió la aludida empujando a la asistente para poder pasar. La despidió con la mirada, cerró la puerta con seguro y entonces enfocó sus bellos ojos en Draco Malfoy. La mujer era todo un figurín, envuelta con su entallado traje de finísima seda de importación; y sus suaves piernas enfundadas en dos delgados tacones de al menos doce centímetros. Se movía con gran sensualidad y sus carnosos labios enmarcaban una tentadora sonrisa revelando sus aperlados dientes.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, Astoria. –Cruzó las manos en su regazo y la miró con un gran desprecio que ella ignoró.

-Pero quedaste de ir a comer conmigo –Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Va a ser la una. –Explicó señalando el elegante reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio. –Quedamos de ir hasta las tres de la tarde.

-Creí que podíamos entretenernos un poco antes de salir. –Dijo ella provocativamente. Como un león acercándose a su presa, rodeo el escritorio que los separaba y pasó una de sus piernas sobre el rubio, quedando sentada sobre él, quedando de frente.

-Ahora no me apetece. –Astoria lo ignoró y separó sus brazos sin esfuerzo, para colocar sus manos en sus muslos descubiertos.

-Te va a gustar –Declaró ella antes de acaparar su boca con plenitud.

Draco esperó a que ella terminara de besarlo, para volver a decir. –No me apetece; has el favor de irte Astoria. –Si la rubia se sintio humillada, no lo demostró, pero si que obedeció prontamente. Draco se limpió el labial que había quedado en sus labios. –Haz el favor de retirarte y pide a Mariè que cancele mi cita de las tres. –Añadió con crueldad antes de enfrascarse en la lectura del periódico que recibió en la mañana. Ni siquiera volteó cuando se azotó la puerta.

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de por fin dejar el periódico sobre el escritorio. Una llamada sería suficiente para que su leal periodista le pagara un favor. Descolgó el teléfono y apretó un botón. –Comunícame con Rita Skeeter.

Al principio quería la aceptación de Hermione para lo que haría a continuación; pero ella no había estado cuando la llamó; así que él tomaría cartas en el asunto que traía rondando en la cabeza desde hacía varios días. Y además ella no tendría porque enterarse que el encargado de jalar los hilos de este plan sería él, su confiable editor.

En la soledad de su enorme oficina rió como hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

_**HELLO AGAIN EV´RYONE!**_

_**Saldo mi deuda de honor y no olviden regalarme un comentario que nada les cuesta.**_

_**Con Cariño**_

_**Orquidea Negra,**_

_**La licenciada que se mudará a los fics de Los Juegos Del Hambre. :S**_

_**So much LUV!**_


	10. Don t Be Cruel

**Don´t be cruel, i****nterpreta **Elvis Presley

**CAPITULO X**

* * *

Luna Lovegood salió a medio día, aprovechando que no estaba en casa su amiga Ginny y que Hermione estaba absorta escribiendo su libro en la oficina. Así que Luna cargaba su bolso donde podía resguardar un batallón, como solía bromearla Ron. De lo que nadie estaba seguro, era lo que realmente llevaba; pues si que estaba segura que Ginny se burlaría de ella y Hermione se escandalizaría, y querría saber si era por que necesitaba dinero; y claro, se ofrecería de inmediato a aumentarle el sueldo.

Pero Luna no necesitaba dinero; simplemente quería expresar su arte en todas las formas posibles que pudiera. La idea que ahora llevaba a cabo, había nacido de un reportaje en la cadena de televisión del que solía ver las noticias. Y vaya que su misión no era para nada sencilla; mucho menos con todo ese maquillaje que debía llevar en su rostro, bajo el atenuante rayo del brillante sol.

Ahora que aún quedaba un poco del cálido clima veraniego; debía aprovechar al máximo los días que le quedaban para esta actividad. Finalmente llegó al callejón debajo del puente donde se reunían los artistas callejeros antes de salir a ubicarse en sus puestos. Saludó a un par de muchachos menores que ella; de la que se había hecho buena amiga. Ellos solían cuidarla de algún modo y le habían dicho todos los secretos para sobrevivir a sus eventos de verano. A cambio, ella les ayudaba en su tiempo libre a prepararse para entrar a una escuela de arte.

Sonrió cuando los vio ponerse sus pantalones bombachos y tomar su chatarra con la que producían música cerca de la famosa fuente de las caras, la que estaría a reventar de gente que llevaba a sus hijos a refrescarse un poco. Pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando sola y se apresuró a ponerse en marcha. Sacó de su bolso una enorme falda plateada, llena de crinolinas que se puso sobre sus pantalones holgados; de los que se deshizo en cuanto se ajustó la falda, para después ponerse unas mallas del mismo color de la falda y unos curiosos zapatos a juego.

Después, sobre su camiseta sin mangas, colocó una blusa con holanes, que podía haber sido bonita sino fuera del color de la plata. Y cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en su lugar, sacó unos gruesos pinceles y un bote de plástico de buen tamaño.

-¿Te ayudo? –Una jovencita de aproximadamente dieciséis años se acercó a ella. Era su amiga Lilibeth; que llevaba su cámara instantánea con la que tomaba fotos a los turistas que querían comprar una foto donde salieran con la chica plateada. –Se me hizo un poco tarde; mamá insistió en ponerme un bocadillo.

-No importa –dijo Luna sonriente. –Ayúdame a pintarme el cabello, por favor. Entre las dos, terminaron unos diez minutos después. -¿Me veo bien?

-Increíble, pero no debes hablar una vez que ponga el maquillaje en tu cara, sino, ya sabes que se corre.

-Entonces cuando acabemos, vamos a tomar un helado a DD y me platicas como te fue en la prueba.

-Verás que me fue bien; seré una reconocida fotógrafa algún día – antes de pintar a su buena amiga Luna, respondió la chica confiada en sus habilidades.

.

.

-Claro, Nev. Si me gustaría ir al cinema. ¿Cómo? Seguro. Claro que se donde están esos cines; no te preocupes en venir por mí, ya voy de salida. ¿Estás seguro? De acuerdo, te espero en el pabellón que está por… Sí, justo ahí. Solo no te vayas a confundir y termines llevándote a una pelirroja tan sexy como yo. –Se rió de su propio chiste. –Claro te aseguro que llevo un saco beige; no es mi mejor color, pero… bueno, vale. Nos vemos ahí en una hora.

Colgó su teléfono y caminó en dirección a la playa. Neville tardaría una hora en llegar adonde se habían citado, por lo que podría ir caminando. Lamentó haber llevado ese ligero saco que le daba calor, así que se lo quitó y lo echó en su brazo. Siguió caminando durante casi cuarenta minutos.

-Debí tomar un taxi y buscar por ahí un establecimiento de cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. –Se recriminó así misma. Tenía mucha sed y no veía tiendas ni un triste bebedero por algún lado. Revisó por onceava ocasión la hora que era. Desechó la idea de conseguir un taxi, porque tendría que regresarse mucho de donde ya estaba y no tenía el humor para eso.

Estaba por tumbarse rendida en el pabellón que dividía la arena del lago y el césped bien cuidado; cuando un pequeño montículo de gente le dio las esperanzas que le faltaban para continuar. _"Donde hay gente, hay agua"_ Se dijo y apretó el paso sintiéndose más animada. Alcanzó a ver una pequeña tienda móvil y casi se arrojó sobre el escaparate para pedir una botella grande con agua bien fría (esas fueron sus palabras). Deslizó los tres dólares a través de la ventanilla sin quejarse de lo caro que estaba y prácticamente arrebato la botella de las manos del chiquillo que la atendió.

Ya refrescada y de buen humor, se acercó al grupo de gente que había visto antes con pasos lentos. Parecían un grupo de turistas esperando por tomarse una foto. Observó curiosa que había algo brillante al centro. No. Se corrigió, era una persona plateada, semejante a una estatua. Pidió permiso para acercarse más al centro; sacó su móvil para tomar una foto y enseñarla a sus amigas ¡Las cosas con las que se entretenían los turistas!

Giró la cabeza para ver que había una linda chica con cabello muy rizado tomando fotografías instantáneas, supuso que las vendía. Ginny volteo de nuevo a ver la estatua humana y le pareció extrañamente familiar. Obtuvo un dólar del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, para poder acercarse más al poner el billete en la caja que estaba sobre el pavimento. Se inclinó y puso atención al rostro tan similar al de...

De repente la estatua abrió los ojos. -¡Luna! –Se echó hacia atrás reconociendo al instante los ojos de su amiga. Ginevra estaba sorprendida. Nunca se imaginó que Luna saldría a la calle a pedir dinero. Quería tomarla en ese momento del brazo y llevarla a rastras hasta su casa. ¿Por qué querría Luna exhibirse de esa forma? No podía entenderlo; solo podía pensar en los ojos sorprendidos de su amiga, que permanecía tan inmóvil y ajena a la expresión de la pelirroja como podía

-Disculpe. –Le dijo la fotógrafa, apartándola gentilmente. -¿Le importa si se hace a un lado? Estás fotos ayudarán a pagar mi curso de invierno.

-Este... Si. –Contestó Ginny aún en estado de estupor. La alarma de su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo que la distrajo por un momento, librándola del apuro de no saber como reaccionar. -¿Hola? –Era Neville. –Sí. Ya me acerco. Nos vemos ahí. –Declaró antes de colgar. Lanzó una última mirada perspicaz a la estatua humana y después se dirigió a la calle donde Neville la estaba esperando. Ya platicaría después con Luna.

.

.

_No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; creyó que era una trágica pesadilla. Pero su subconsciente le pedía a gritos que reaccionara, cuando el cuerpo de su amado caía mal herido por la bala que había atravesado su pecho. Era una imagen reproduciéndose en cámara lenta y que parecía no terminar nunca. _

_No supo que sus ojos estaba llenos de abundantes lágrimas cuando gritó en desesperación -¡Antoine! –Sus piernas finalmente le respondieron corriendo en dirección a donde su amado yacía agonizante en tierra. Tropezó poco antes de alcanzarlo y a rastras por el polvo, recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba._

_Con un llanto incontenible beso al padre de su hijo; que con su última exhalación le rogó que cuidara de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. –Dile que lamento no poder estar ahí para él. –Murmuró antes de finalmente perder la vida._

_Elevance entendió que la vida, justa como era, cobraba la vida de un asesino de guerra que no había tenido el tiempo de arrepentirse de sus pecados. Pero eso no disminuía el dolor en su corazón; ni la agitación de su interior; producido por aquel pequeño bebé que sentía, acababa de perder a su padre._

Cogió un pañuelo que tenía cerca de ella; sonó su nariz y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y resbalaran libremente por su rostro. No podía evitar sentir la pena de su personaje al perder al ser amado que la había acompañado por trescientas sesenta y cinco páginas de angustias y tan pocas alegrías.

Leyó nuevamente lo que había escrito y dudo un segundo en cambiar lo que se perfilaba como el final de su historia; para darle una terminación más feliz, más esperanzadora. Pero simplemente no pudo: Antoine, su personaje masculino ya había muerto y no podría cambiar la suerte de Elevance ni del hijo que esperaba.

Agotada por las aflicciones de sus personajes, decidió descansar un poco para decidir que haría a continuación en la novela. Aprovecho ese corto receso para ir a la cocina por un poco de té que calmara sus sentimentales ánimos; mientras dejaba cargando su correo electrónico.

En la cocina abrió una gaveta de donde sacó una simpática tetera roja; que llenó con agua de la llave y puso en una de las hornillas de la estufa de cerámica. Se movió un poco a su izquierda y de la alacena de arriba extrajo una caja de metal llena de fusiones del té frutal que tanto le gustaba. Tomó una taza blanca con dos flores lilas de decoración y colocó ahí un sobre de té; sirvió dos cucharadas de azúcar mascabada y esperó paciente a que la tetera silbara.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó asustándola. Esperó que Luna contestara pero después de cuatro toques, nadie lo hizo, así que corriendo llegó a la oficina y levantó el auricular. Demasiado tarde, ya habían colgado. Vio que su e-mail ya había cargado y acercó su tablet para revisar sus mensajes. Deslizó su dedo y encontró un mensaje del correo de Harry.

"_Lo he pasado maravillosamente. Espera en tu casa cerca de las cuatro de la tarde; te llegará una sorpresa."_

_Harry J. Potter.__

_Pianista y amante_

Hermione sonrió por la ocurrencia de su presentación, pero corroboró en su reloj de pulsera la hora: cuarto para las cuatro. ¿No podía ser Harry, o sí? Recién se había ido y dudaba que regresara a Chicago tan pronto. Debía ser otra cosa. Prefirió dejar de pensarlo y seguir revisando su correo.

Vio una fotografía de sus padres en Mallorca; dos avisos de su aerolínea favorita y un correo más de las nuevas películas en su canal de cable. Había también un mail de descuentos para algunos restaurantes de la ciudad y uno del gimnasio para avisarle que su membresía estaba a punto de expirar.

Al final, encontró uno de su editor; bueno, de la secretaria del editor que le pedía verla en Nueva York el próximo fin de semana, aprovechando que Draco Malfoy estaría de regreso de uno de sus múltiples viajes. Pedía la confirmación que Hermione envió de inmediato (sin pasarlo a Luna); avisando de paso, que esperaba llevar el resto de su novela con los ajustes sugeridos.

Sonó la tetera y fue a servir el agua caliente. En eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre. Se quemó por las prisas de ir a abrir la puerta y llegó hasta la entrada lamiendo su dedo lastimado. Un muchacho pecoso preguntó si era Hermione Granger. Confirmada su identidad, fue hasta la pequeña camioneta de carga y sacó de la parte trasera un hermoso arreglo de orquídeas blancas; su flor favorita. Firmó de recibido con una enorme sonrisa, y entró a su casa cargando el precioso obsequio que dejó en la mesita de la sala de estar, donde estaría a la vista de todos.

Fue hasta la cocina por su taza de té, que comenzaba a enfriarse, y después se dirigió al despacho por su tablet; para inmediatamente después sentarse en el sofá, y escribir un correo de agradecimiento a Harry. ¡Era tan dulce!

Transcurrió muy poco para que le llegara la confirmación de que su correo había sido recibido, y entonces abrió otra ventana de su explorador para ver algunas fotografías de lo último en moda Otoño-Invierno, publicado en una página de alguna revista internacional. No esperaba que le saltara una fotografía de ella misma sonriendo a las cámaras; engalanada con un bonito vestido rojo.

_Confirmada la identidad de la amante de Draco Malfoy_

_Finalmente se ha dado a conocer la identidad de la mujer que fue vista acompañando al magnate Draco Malfoy, el mes pasado en un evento de caridad. Algunos recordaran a la famosa escritora inglesa Hermione Granger; por sus libros que han recibido varios reconocimientos en mayores ventas._

"_Es increíble que nadie la reconociera de inmediato" Dijo la controversial periodista Rita Skeeter. "Pero como siempre he llegado al fondo del asunto y he identificado a la compañera del señor Malfoy"_

_Hermione Granger dejó hace casi un año el exótico país de Tailandia y fuentes fidedignas han confirmado que su actual residencia se encuentra en Chicago, donde fueron captados en un reconocido restaurante de la ciudad, compartiendo una romántica cena. _

_Para revisar la nota anterior; haz clic aquí._

_Si quieres leer un poco más sobre Hermione Granger o Draco Malfoy; haz clic en sus respectivos nombres._

_Si quieres conocer a Rita Skeeter, da clic aquí._

Hermione estaba sin palabras.

.

.

-¿Dices que era tu amiga? – Le preguntó.

-Si. –Explicó Luna. –Nunca creía encontrármela por aquí.

-Entonces supongo que no le habías platicado de esto que haces. –Dijo la chica tan sorprendida como puede estarlo una jovencita de su edad. Iban caminando rumbo a la estación de metro más cercana; llevaban un cono doble cada una y la rubia ya no tenía ni rastro de la pintura plateada.

-Así es. ¡Y ahora lo lamento tanto! –Dijo Luna apenada lamiendo su helado favorito, donde no encontraba el consuelo que le brindaba siempre la vainilla. –Va a estar furiosa conmigo.

-Vaya que sí. Si yo le hubiera ocultado algo así a mi mamá; le hubiera dado un infarto a la pobre mujer.

-No me animes. –Luna iba pensando que explicaciones iba a dar a sus amigas.

-Tal vez si finges demencia…

-No. –Negó la rubia desganada. –Ginny ya sospechaba sobre mis actividades; el encontrarme solo aclaró sus teorías… ¡Van a estar tan decepcionadas!

El teléfono de Luna comenzó a vibrar entonces –Espérame tantito –Le dijo a su joven amiga, que asintió y empezó a curiosear en un puesto de revistas. Aliviada de que no fuera Ginny, Luna contestó –hola, Ron.

-¡Hey, Luna! –Le habló la voz del pelirrojo – Disculpa por no haberte hablado; pero tuve que arreglar algunos pendientes de la oficina. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Me he encontrado en mejores situaciones. –Confesó con voz apagada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Le preguntó el joven.

-Nada importante. –La verdad no quería hablar de su encuentro con Ginny, a nadie.

-Pues no lo parece. –Insistió Ronald; pero como ella no agregó más, tras unos momentos desistió –Bueno, pero sabes que cuando quieras puedes contármelo, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí, Ronald. Te lo agradezco.

-Bien. Entonces… Supongo que me despido, ya sabes que aquí pronto serán las once y mañana debo madrugar. Te mando un abrazo y ánimo, Luna. –Dijo para despedirse.

-Oye, Luna. –La llamó Lilibeth cuando su amiga guardaba su móvil. -¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba tu otra amiga?

-Hermione, la que es escritora ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Luna acercándose a donde la chica estaba hojeando interesada una revista.

-Porque si es la mujer de esta revista ¡Si que tiene a un galanazo! –Exclamó alzando el ejemplar.

Luna pagó los ocho dólares que costaba la revista. Hermione debía ver esto; por lo que se apresuró a llegar a su casa. No recordaba ni siquiera haberse despedido de Beth, porque se apresuró a llegar a su casa. Tragó saliva cuando cruzó el umbral de su puerta y encontró las caras indignadas de sus amigas.

-¿Ya lo saben, verdad? –Preguntó tímidamente sintiéndose desvalida.

La pelirroja bufó ruidosamente. -¿Que si lo sabemos? ¡Yo te vi, Luna, te vi! –Gritó histérica. Luna por su seguridad retrocedió un paso acercándose a la salida.

-Están furiosas, ¿verdad?

-Te equivocas, Luna. Bueno… Puede que Ginny un poco, yo estoy molesta por otra razón; pero sobre tu asunto… Digamos que estoy decepcionada. –Respondió Hermione con tristeza.

La rubia se sintió aún peor. Quería explicarse; pero no sabía como. –Quería probar nuevas formas de expresarme…

-¿Pidiendo dinero en la calle? –quiso saber la escritora; sus ojos castaños mirándola atentamente. –Si se trata de dinero; sabes bien que puedo...

-No es eso, Herms. –Se explicó interrumpiéndola. –Gano demasiado bien para lo que hago; pero todo esto de mudarse, conocer gente nueva, entender el arte en diferentes ciudades… Necesitaba algo de verdad, algo más nítido, mas vivo. Algo que me acercará al público.

-Creo que confundes el arte con drama callejero, Luna. –Dijo la pelirroja casi tan roja como su cabello. –No es necesario exhibirse en la calle para mostrar lo que entiendes tú por arte; solo debes hacer entender al resto como pasa la vida para ti a través de tus ojos. –Ambas mujeres la miraron con ligero asombro. -¿Qué? –Se encogió de hombros. – Tuve un novio que trabajaba en una boutique de arte.

-Pero eso es lo que quería hacer –Continuo Luna armándose de valor en medio del silencio de la sala. Caminó hacia el frente y se sentó en la alfombra, para ver a sus dos amigas frente a frente. - Y además el dinero que junté, ayudará a que una amiga pueda seguir sus sueños de ser fotógrafa. –Después con timidez agregó - ¿Aún me quieren, verdad?

El dulce gesto arrepentido e infantil; obtuvo sonrisas del rostro de sus amigas, que la perdonaron de inmediato por ocultarles ese secreto. –Pero no vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa forma. –Exigió Ginny; su amiga asintió de inmediato. –Ahora pásame esa revista que traes en las manos. –Pidió con un suspiro queriendo expresar su cansancio.

-Sobre eso… -Dijo Luna mostrando el ejemplar que dejaría a la pelirroja boca abierta y a la escritora más furiosa que nunca.

* * *

_**HELLO! **_

_**Aquí estoy de nueva cuenta. Apenas hoy he podido publicar, aprovechando que he llegado exageradamente temprano al trabajo...**_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios y pido disculpas por no poder disponer del tiempo suficiente para contestarlos de manera personal y única (algo que me encantaría porque cada uno me ha hecho sonreír muchísimo!) Pero quiero compensarlos posteando dos capítulos el día de hoy.**_

_**Quiero avisar que el siguiente es un capítulo de transición, para retomar el punto céntrico de la historia, así que no me odien si no es lo que esperan, :D Y pues con esto, empezaremos a dirigir el fic al cierre.**_

_**Y por último, quiero aclamar mi amor por Peeta Mellark (quién es lo que todo joven debería ser) y añado que la pareja Katniss-Peeta me resulta mucho mejor que la original de JKRo (Nopuedo ni nombrarla :S)**_

_**Saludos y no olviden regalarme un comentario :D**_

_**Con Cariño,**_

_**Orquidea Negra.**_

_**La licenciada que llega súper temprano al trabajo que no la hace feliz...**_


	11. Bad Penny

**Bad Penny, interpreta Rory Gallagher**

**CAPITULO XI**

* * *

Solo tres días habían pasado desde que se publicara el artículo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy; y diariamente había algunos paparazos agazapados a la entrada de su casa; para conseguir una fotografía de la chica, o mejor aún, para captar el momento en que el millonario se apareciera por ahí. Pero no obtuvieron una cosa, ni la otra.

-Vamos, Hemione. Aquí encerrada les das la razón. –Le decía Ginny.

-Tú eres mi agente. Has que se vayan. –Dijo enfurruñada la castaña, que permanecía encerrada en su habitación.

-Pero debes salir, Hermione. –Le dijo Luna. -Recuerda que tu vuelo sale a las dos y no podemos cancelar el boleto, a menos que no quieras el reembolso.

-Imposible –Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. –De nuevo el boleto fue pagado por Malfoy ¿Recuerdas? –Ambas voltearon a ver a la castaña, que gruñó e hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.

-Bien. Iré. Pero únicamente por que unas cuantas fotos no hacen daño a nadie. –Dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño para prepararse antes de partir.

-Aquí no importa mucho, pero deja que se enteren que va a Nueva York y a quien va a ver y ahí se puede armar lo grande. –Dijo Luna a la pelirroja. -¿No crees que deberíamos acompañarla?

-No. –Pronto desechó esa idea. –Se que esto de la fama y ser el centro de atención no le agrada a Hermione; pero con este revuelo, habrá mas gente queriendo comprar su próximo libro y si no me equivoco, algo de esto ha de imaginar el señor Malfoy.

Hora y media después, salía Hermione de su casa. El avasallador sol debió desalentar a algunos paparazos, porque pudo llegar sin dificultades al aeropuerto John F Kennedy; y pronto se alojó en la exclusiva sala de espera. El vuelo fluyó sin mayores dificultades. Hermione se sentía algo inquieta sin saber muy bien porque.

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar, Hermione agradeció internamente a cada trausente por estar ahí presentes. El constante flujo de personas la hacía pasar fácilmente desapercibida, por lo que no obtuvo ningún contratiempo desagradable. A la salida del aeropuerto JKF, sonrió saludando a un apuesto moreno de ojos verdes, que la esperaba sujetando un letrero que tenía su nombre escrito en él.

-¿Cómo supiste? –Preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente feliz conforme se acercaba al atractivo joven.

Harry llevaba puesta una camisa a cuadros que se tensó en su pecho cuando se encogió de hombros –Tengo mis métodos. –Sonrió –Aunque debería estar molesto porque no fue por ti que me enteré.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Hermione con sinceridad. –Son asuntos de trabajo los que me traen aquí.

-¿Me avisas o me amenazas? –Preguntó tratando de sonar herido sin éxito, pero ayudándola con la pequeña maleta que llevaba arrastrando.

Iba a responderle, cuando le tocaron el hombro. Hermione volteo despistada. –Señorita Granger. –El mismo chofer que la había recogido la vez anterior estaba ahí, evidentemente esperándola. –Su transporte aguarda.

-No sabía que iban a recogerme. –Mencionó ella sin saber que hacer. –Harry…

El joven sacudió su negrísimo cabello con una mano; en un gesto azorado. –Lo entiendo, Mione. Tendrás una agenda que cumplir. –Intentó parecer despreocupado soltando la maleta y llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, tratando de parecer relajado.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, y Harry tuvo que resistir el deseo de besarla. –Talvez podrías venir con nosotros. –Dijo mirándolo con algo de esperanza.

-Uhm… Sería genial. –Respondió él volteando a ver al elegante chofer que aguardaba un poco apartado por Hermione. –Pero traigo vehículo. –Rechazó la invitación dejándose ver un poco tenso, pero tras unos segundos bromeo relajado. -Una completa idiotez si estas en Nueva York…

Hermione sonrió amable. –Lo lamento, Harry. ¿Te parece que te llame en cuanto me desocupe? –Pidió poniendo una de sus temblorosas manos sobre el antebrazo del moreno. -Podríamos ir a ese restaurante del que me hablaste o podría ir al club donde…

-Si. Me parece bien. –Harry le dio un abrazo de despedida y besó su frente con suavidad. –Esperaré tu llamada. –Murmuró cerca de su oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione. Se quedaron viendo unos momentos, tratando de identificar los pensamientos del otro. Cuando el chofer tosió ligeramente, Hermione rompió el contacto visual que había estado manteniendo con Harry. Le dio un último adiós y después se alejó de él siguiendo al enviado por Draco Malfoy. Pronto alcanzaron la limosina donde subió con la mayor elegancia que le fue posible.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –Preguntó Hermione recordándose mentalmente que siempre debe preguntar antes de subirse a un automóvil que no sea el suyo.

-El señor ha ordenado que le lleve a su departamento privado, señorita.

-No quisiera oponerme a las ordenes del señor Malfoy, pero no me parece buena idea con todo el alboroto de la prensa. –Comentó ella, aunque después imaginó que esas revistas de chismes eran trivialidades para alguien tan ocupado.

-No se preocupe por eso. –Le contestó mirando por el retrovisor. –No vamos a llegar a la Mansión Malfoy; ni a su oficina, que es donde están algunos periodistas.

-¿Podría decirme entonces a que parte exactamente vamos?

-Nos dirigimos al barrio de Queens -Respondió el chofer que después se limitó a conducir únicamente.

Hermione se sentía nerviosa; no solía ir al departamento de alguien sino fuera después de una cita y ella accediera a subir. Almenos irían a un lugar discreto. Sacó su móvil para escribir a Ginny un mensaje. _Me dirijo al depa de Malfoy. _Fue lo que tecleo con tanta rapidez como sus dedos lo permitían.

_Afortunada_. Recibió la contestación justo cuando paraban frente a un pequeño edificio de exterior muy discreto. Un botones se acercó a abrir su puerta y darle la mano para salir. El chofer la acompañó hasta la recepción cargando su maleta y como si fuera un guardaespaldas indicó que el señor la esperaba.

Cuando la escritora estuvo en el ascensor, el guardia-chofer presionó un número, que Hermione supuso correctamente era una clave. En cuestión de segundos, se encontró sola en un pequeño pasillo alfombrado, que contaba con una cámara de seguridad. Su dedo tembló cuando lo alzó para tocar el timbre, pero antes de alcanzar el interruptor, la puerta se abrió sola.

Ella esperó que fuera un mayordomo quien abriera, pero de inmediato se topó con Draco Malfoy. -Hermione. –Le dijo con demasiada naturalidad. Este le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Sorpresivamente era un lugar muy acogedor. Altas ventanas dejaban entrar luz natural y podía verse buena parte de la ciudad. Todo el piso estaba alfombrado y las paredes eran de tonos blancos y grises. En el centro de la estancia, había una sala de buen tamaño de piel negra y una televisión tan grande como cualquiera que se podía conseguir con mucha plata. A su derecha había un minibar que parecía muy antiguo y una puerta de acero que parecía llevar a la habitación principal.

Un par de plantas naturales en rincones estratégicos, daban un poco de color y una hermosa chimenea llenaba el espacio con elegancia. A su izquierda se podía ver un costoso comedor y una cocina de mármol oscuro que volvería loca a Luna. Draco Malfoy tenía un gusto impecable. De inmediato pensó en la mansión que el chofer le había dicho existía; debía ser algo digno de verse.

-Tiene una vista muy agradable. –Comentó Hermione rompiendo el hielo.

-Así es. –Respondió regresando del minibar con una copa de vino tinto que Hermione no pidió y un vaso con algo que parecía bastante fuerte.

No le quedó de otra más que recibirlo por educación, cuando le tendió la copa de cristal. Agradeció y bebió unos cuantos sorbos. Ella no sabía de vinos, pero podía jurar que este era especialmente delicioso.

-Siéntate, Hermione. –Otra vez su nombre. La escritora obedeció sin alegar. Justo como si fuera un soldado al que le dieran una orden.

-He traído el resto del libro. Bueno, casi todo, me faltan unos dos capítulos y puede que el epílogo. –Comenzó a decir rápidamente. El no respondió, solo la miraba fijamente y con mucho interés. Hermione se sintió mareada por lo que dejó la copa sobre la mesita que tenía a un lado. Sacó de su bolso una pequeña memoria USB. –He pensado, señor Malfoy que deberíamos…

-Deja de decirme Señor, no soy mi padre, ¿Sabes? –La calló abruptamente acercándose a ella con el pretexto de tomar la memoria de sus manos.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó apenada. –Antes no parecía molestarle –quiso aclarar.

-Hermione iré al grano. –Dijo el rubio. Lo observó por primera vez a los ojos desde que llegara. –Habrás leído la nota que se publicó sobre nuestra supuesta relación. –Hermione asintió con las mejillas ardiendo. – Pues me parece de lo más…

-Terrible –Se mostró de acuerdo de inmediato; talvez demasiado a prisa.

-Contrario a lo que tú crees; me parece de lo más oportuno. –Draco miraba ahora con fijeza su vaso que iba a la mitad.

Hermione frunció el ceño. -Me temo que no entiendo como una mentira semejante pueda ser tan oportuna.

El hombre que era considerado uno de los más ricos del mundo, giró los ojos como solo ella podría hacerlo; pero no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse porque él prosiguió. –Creo que como su editor, me interesan las finanzas que su libro generará por sí mismo. Y bien se que las ventas esperadas incrementarían al menos un veinte por ciento con la expectativa que la noticia sobre nosotros generará.

-¿Quiere decir que estar en un… escándalo, ayudaría a incrementar las ventas de mi libro? –Preguntó Hermione sin poder creer la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Yo no diría escándalo. Será un negocio que beneficiará a ambos. –enfatizo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo puede algo tan falso beneficiarme a mí? No se ofenda, pero mentir no es algo que haga a menudo.

-¿Y porque mentiríamos? –Hermione lo miró con extrañeza. –Salgamos el tiempo en que se venda su libro y después volvamos a la normalidad. Si mis pronósticos son correctos; firmaremos un contrato por cinco libros más; le beneficiará bastante.

-¿Salir? –Hermione necesito apurar un buen trago de vino que le raspó la garganta impidiéndole hablar por unos segundos.

Draco Malfoy, que la miraba divertido como se bebía el carísimo vino, se levantó y acercó hasta poder ver el panorama a sus pies. –Escucha, Hermione. Es una oportunidad única y no creas que he pensado en los pros y los contras de esta situación. Será un negocio de ganar-ganar. Incluso la gente que vive de la farándula y del espectáculo obtendrá lo que quiere.

-Señor Malfoy. –Dijo Hermione olvidando que minutos atrás le pidió llamarlo por su nombre de pila. – Usted es extremadamente rico; veinte por ciento en ventas por un libro será insignificante en comparación a lo que sus empresas generan en un año fiscal. ¿Cuál es el verdadero beneficio que usted obtendrá de esto?

Draco Malfoy dejó de mirar la ventana y dirigió sus pasos al bar. Tomó su tiempo para añadir unos hielos y algo de licor más a su vaso. No se molestó e ofrecer más vino a Hermione, pese a que su copa estaba vacía. –Digamos que necesito alguien que me acompañe a algunos eventos sociales y de negocios.

-Pero usted tiene a tantas mujeres que matarían por estar con usted y que con gusto cumplirían esas funciones de acompañarlo.

-Es todo lo que le diré, Señorita Granger. –dijo finalizando la conversación sobre sus asuntos personales. – Le insisto que acepte mi oferta de inmediato.

-Necesitaría hablar con mi agente. –Recordó Hermione deseando haber ido acompañada.

-¿Qué la detiene? Pongámosla en alta voz y negociemos el acuerdo. –se acercó a donde estaba la escritora y presionó un botón de un teléfono inalámbrico que estaba ahí.

-No he dicho aun que acepto. –Declaró ella marcando el teléfono celular de Ginny. Esperaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, en lo que contestó la pelirroja.

_-¿Diga? _

-Gin, soy Hermione. Estás en el altavoz –Avisó a su a veces indiscreta amiga. –Me encuentro con el señor Malfoy. –Hizo una seña para que él continuará a explicarle el asunto que habían discutido antes. Rió para sus adentros cuando él hizo una mueca de fastidio, evidenciando su incomodidad por semejante trato que iba a sugerir. Mientras escuchaba como discutían la situación, Hermione pensaba en los pros y los contras de la idea del joven Malfoy.

Él era bien apuesto y seguramente muchas mujeres quisieran ser ella en ese momento. Inteligente como era, sabía que el escándalo vendía y que gracias a salir con el rubio, alcanzaría un público que ni siquiera la conocía. Ella no anhelaba tanto la fama y las riquezas; solo deseaba escribir libremente. Él hacía mención de un contrato por cinco libros, pero conociendo a Ginny, bien podría conseguir otros dos. ¡Un total de siete libros de lo que quisiera escribir! No tendría que escribir más cursilerías románticas que solo alimentaban los sueños de jovencitas inocentes, en espera de un romance como el de sus libros.

Podría escribir el libro de biología con ayuda de su padre o uno de arte contemporáneo con ayuda de su madre o Luna. Sin las presiones de ventas ni fechas límites de entrega tan reducidos. Talvez ella podría escoger el diseño de cada libro y podría escribir una trilogía de cuentos para niños. Cuando escuchó la cantidad por la que se firmaría el contrato, más las regalías que produciría la venta de los tomos; incluso pensó que podría iniciar una pequeña editorial para ayudar a escritores con talento que las grandes casas editoriales les negaban una oportunidad.

Después meditó en los contras. Tal vez el ser señalada como una de las amantes del millonario; pero sabía bien que la publicidad fuera buena o mala; siempre resultaría en beneficio. Sólo serían tres meses de fingir ser la pareja de alguien tan rico; conocería a personas muy importantes y hasta podría conseguir benefactores para las asociaciones filantrópicas a las que apoyaba; como esa de dar educación a niños de Colombia que eran explotados al recolectar café ganando una burla de dinero. ¡De nueva cuenta salían pros por doquier! Nadie tendría porque enterarse que todo era una farsa y nadie saldría lastimado.

Miró fijamente al rubio que pasaba su mano por la cabellera platina; desesperado talvez por la tenaz pelirroja que analizaba escrupulosamente cada detalle. –Lo haré. –Dijo en voz alta, haciendo notar que estaba ahí y que ella tenía la última palabra.

Draco Malfoy sonrió triunfante. Pero Ginny dijo a través de la línea _-¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?_

Hermione puso sus ojos en los grises de él y con más seguridad de la que sentía afirmó. –Por supuesto, Ginny. Se que las condiciones las firmarán ustedes en mutuo acuerdo.

-También deberíamos firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad. –Informó Draco Malfoy con su fría actitud muy profesional. –Y por supuesto que estipularíamos una fecha de tres meses a partir de ahora. En dos publicamos el libro y el mes restante para sostener las ventas y poder concluir la fingida relación de forma discreta.

-De acuerdo. –Habló Ginny por la línea telefónica. - Enviaré el contrato por fax con todas las condiciones y firmaremos en dos días.

-Me parece bien. - Dijeron Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Sin dar tiempo a que la agente se despidiera, el blondo colgó el teléfono.

-Entonces nos vemos en dos días, señor Malfoy. –Dijo Hermione preparándose para retirarse. Las piernas le temblaron un poco al sostenerse, pero lo atribuyó al vino que bebió de golpe.

-Creo que para empezar deberíamos llamarnos por nuestro nombre, Hermione. –Dijo él como si le explicara a un infante cuanto eran dos más dos.

-Sí. –Replicó sintiéndose un tanto fastidiada. -Pues esperaré hasta que leamos las cláusulas de este asunto. –Dijo Hermione encaminándose a la salida.

-Espera.- La detuvo sujetándola del brazo. Hermione se tensó en su sitio. No se atrevió a girarse por temor a arrepentirse y salir huyendo. Pero Draco Malfoy prefirió no añadir algo más y soltó su brazo dejándola ir.

* * *

_**Se que la canción de hoy es más rock que blues, pero me ha gustado mucho. :D**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	12. Baby no, no

**N/A: Al final.**

**CAPITULO XII**

**Baby no, no con Ma Rainey**

* * *

Eran las siete menos quince cuando Luna llamó. -_¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?_ -Había preguntado después de informarle algunos por menores que habían transcurrido desde su salida. Hermione se obligó a contestarle a su amiga que si. Además el contrato ya había sido firmado y esto sería bueno para todos.

_-¿Y ya le dijiste a Harry? _

No. No lo había hecho. Pero sí había estado evitando ponerse en contacto con él. Y eso le caía como un peso muerto en el estómago.

_-Deberías decirle -_Le sugirió tras una pausa.

Hermione respondió exasperada -¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Déjame pensar… -Era sarcástica- ¡Ah, ya! ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "Fíjate que voy a salir con un hombre muy atractivo. Todo el mundo creerá que estamos liados, pero no te fijes, es solo un farol. ¿Qué tal si me buscas dentro de cuatro meses? Ya sabes, cuando todo esto haya acabado". -Terminó colgándole a Luna.

Estaba nerviosa por que hoy sería el día en que el mundo la conocería como la nueva amante de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que no debía tomarla contra su amiga y que lo que hacía sería reprobado pos sus padres. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora sólo se preguntaba: ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para llevar a cabo esto? No estaba segura. Ahora mismo únicamente deseaba encontrarse a muchas millas de distancia. Muy pero muy lejos. Tal vez en su antigua habitación, en la casa de sus padres. O escondida en el recóndito lugar de alguna selva tropical.

Cualquier lugar, excepto ahí.

Hermione terminó de colocar el labial rojo sobre sus labios. Estaba en una habitación de hotel. Honestamente estaba cansada de vivir en uno, pero para el fin de semana, cuando sus cosas llegaran finalmente de Chicago, se mudaría de inmediato al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado.

Malfoy había insistido en darle uno de sus encantadores lofts que Hermione en la vida real no podría permitirse pagar. Eran la moda entre la gente millonaria. Sin embargo agradeció el gesto y se negó rotundamente. Luna se había encargado de conseguirle el lugar adecuado para sus necesidades y de la mudanza. Hubiera querido que todo fuera más despacio, pero no podía ser. Hacia una semana ya que había entregado el libro y dentro de nada, sería lanzado a la venta.

Se tomó más del tiempo necesario para ponerse el vestido que la secretaria de Malfoy le había hecho llegar. Era un fabuloso vestido de ligera tela blanca que cubría la mitad de sus muslos. La encantadora caída era delicada y perfecta. Hermione solo deseaba que no hubiera viento esa noche. Trató de no pensar en como le dolerían los pies tras usar esos tacones de infarto, y lo que menos esperaba hacer esa noche, era ridiculizarse.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse perfume. Se dijo que nadie la olería. Tomó un pequeño bolso antes de dirigirse al la recepción. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba subiéndose a la limosina negra. Si el tiempo seguía transcurriendo así de rápido, dentro de nada todo este asunto acabaría.

-Me alegro que no uses ni una joya, Hermione. –Le dijo su acompañante, que iba vestido simple y casual. La escritora se dijo que por ser Draco Malfoy hasta eso le asentaba condenadamente bien.

Sin embargo no supo si deducir el tono de su voz como sincera o sarcástica, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo sencillamente –no tengo nada que vaya con este atuendo. -El rubio la recorrió con escudriño. Una mueca se dibujo en sus labios. ¿Es que este hombre nunca estaría satisfecho con nada? Hermione bufó sonoramente, sin embargo, el joven aparentó no darse cuenta de nada.

No tardaron mucho en llegar finalmente a su destino. Si bien el millonario había querido asistir a un evento de gala, o a un estreno, la joven se opuso. No se creía tan buena actriz como para aparentar salir con el rubio frente a tantas cámaras. Así que terminaron asistiendo a una puesta en escena. No era nada ostentoso pero era un buen comienzo si querían empezar a aparentar en público.

Saludaron a cuanto personaje se acercaba a ellos. Draco Malfoy debía ser bastante popular. Pero Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar que todas estas personas no eran realmente amistades. La mayoría se acercaba para tratar de cerrar algún negocio, o chismorrear sobre algún otro asistente. Mas como a ella no le concernía y difícilmente podía sentir compasión por alguien como Malfoy, trató de sonreír a todos quienes le fueron presentados mientras cumplía con el contrato.

Draco Malfoy creyó ver un atisbo de lástima en los ojos de Hermione mientras saludaban a una pareja dueña de la mitad de los cruceros en la costa oeste del país, aunque no pudo entender porque tales personas le causaban lástima. Vamos… ¡Eran millonarios! Y solo se podía sentir lástima por la mediocre clase media. Aunque claro, el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy no podía sentir lástima por nadie. Esa clase de sentimientos hacía débiles a las personas.

Y él se enorgullecía de no serlo.

Así que mientras se dirigían a su palco privado, se toparon con Sirius Black. ¿Por qué siempre debía ser él y no la encantadora tía Bella? Draco atinó a girar los ojos cuando el viejo abrazaba a _su_ Hermione como si fueran los mejores amigos. Un peso cayó en su estómago cuando observó como la joven se portaba tan desenfadada con Black. En cambio, cuando estaba a su lado, era tiesa y fría. ¡Maldición! Verlos andar frente a él, tomados del brazo lo enojaba. ¡Era él, y no el primo de su madre, quien estaría gastando una fortuna por tener a la escritora a su lado! El único y verdadero beneficio que obtendría era el de tener a Hermione solo para él.

Escuchó que Sirius le recordaba sobre la patética fiesta que le organizarían sus amigos más cercanos. Un tal Rómulo y un Plotter o algo así. Cada año le llegaba la invitación puntualmente, y cada año encontraba un pretexto para no asistir. Pero siempre había una primera vez y a juzgar por el entusiasmo de la castaña, se vería obligado a asistir esta ocasión. Finalmente se separaron en algún punto y la escritora volvió, aunque algo renuente, al lado del rubio.

-¿Te divertiste con el anciano? –Soltó con acidez mientras se sentaban en los cómodos lugares de color índigo.

Hermione lo miró con cara de póker. Honestamente no entendía nada con este joven, así que únicamente asintió. Aprovechando que estaban solos, se dedicó a observar el hermoso escenario del antiguo teatro. Cualquier cosa era mejor que cansarse peleando con palabras.

Pero de hecho Draco hubiera querido que le devolviera la agresión, de esa forma podría descargar un poco de la ira que hervía por sus venas. Los primeros acordes de la obra sonaron y no intercambiaron ni otra palabra. De hecho, si hubiera entrado una persona en ese instante, pensaría de inmediato que los dos ahí no eran conocidos.

Mientras Hermione prestaba especial interés en los personajes (en realidad intentaba no ver al rubio), Draco Malfoy no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que una mujer como ella pensaba. Si tan solo Granger pudiera dejar de pensar en el acuerdo y dejarse llevar por la situación… Vamos. Que él, Draco Malfoy no era para nada peculiar. Al contrario, se sabía atractivo e interesante. En más de una ocasión le habían dicho que sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, pero intensos como el sol.

¿Acaso la escritora era tan ingenua para no notar lo atractiva que le resultaba?

De ser cualquier otra mujer, ya habría saltado sobre él en ese rincón privado. Pero claro, se dijo con suficiencia, si fuera otra, él no estaría ahora mismo con ella. Así que, intentando canalizar su ira justo en la punta de su lengua, de pronto se vio envuelto observando profundamente a la joven mujer de su lado.

Los curiosos rizos cobrizos se enroscaban en la parte trasera de su delicado cuello, el pintalabios era de un rojo intenso que resaltaba deliciosamente contra el color de su piel, las tupidas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas al pestañear. Sus ojos recorrieron los delgados brazos desnudos que rozaban con la estrecha cintura y los definidos muslos, que se apenas se cubrían debajo de ese fino vestido de tela ligera…

El apuesto hombre deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse a merced de la joven en un lugar más cómodo, donde él podría enseñarle con maestría como alcanzar el tercer cielo y poder llevarla a un lugar de dulces sueños. Pero como desear las cosas no bastaba en esta ocasión, porque el afecto que secretamente deseaba recibir de ella no tenía precio, tuvo que lidiar con la frustración provocada inconscientemente por esa castaña de ojos grandes.

.

.

Luna se había sentido triste por tener a Hermione tan lejos. Estaba además, segurísima que su amiga no lo estaba pasando nada bien aunque aparentara hallarse cómoda con la situación. Y ella no estaba ahí para apoyarla en esa ridícula idea que la pelirroja había apoyado.

-_Sólo soy su agente, no su mamá…_ -Dijo Ginny cuando Luna le reclamó que hubiese permitido a Hermione realizar semejante estupidez. Y sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón, no podían evitar que Hermione tomara o no ciertas acciones que concernían a su vida. Pero no por eso la chica rubia cambiaba su mente, ya que sabía que alguien saldría inevitablemente herido de esta embarazosa situación y si existía la mínima posibilidad de que fuera Hermione, ella, como leal amiga le pleitearía a quien fuera necesario para protegerla.

En cuanto a Ginny. Bueno. La verdad es que desde que conociera a ese tal Neville apenas la veía. El muchacho era dulce y a juicio de Luna, bondadoso. Y estaba segura que quería a su cuñada-amiga bien y que sus motivos eran honorables (aunque la pelirroja se quejaba de su honorabilidad) Pero el sexto sentido de Luna le decía que este era el chico correcto para la indomable Ginevra Weasley.

Y ahora Luna se encontraba, en esa noche de viernes en la soledad de su hogar, intentando instalar un aparato que le permitía recibir video-llamadas desde cualquier parte del mundo, en su moderna pantalla de televisión de la sala de estar. Había comprado el dichoso aparatillo en una rebaja en Crazy´s Dan y pensó con felicidad en la ganga que había adquirido, hasta que Ginevra le comentó que era inútil, porque la otra persona que le marcara debía tener un aparato semejante.

Luna no vio el problema, hasta que cayó en cuenta que no conocía a nadie que contara con un aparatito semejante. Dinero a la basura. Pero la risa poco le duró a Ginny cuando se enteró que su hermano Ronald, había conseguido uno semejante en una tienda de segunda mano.

Por eso Luna no dejaba de pensar que el destino trabajaba a su favor para conquistar el amor del pelirrojo de vibrantes ojos azules.

-¿Luna? ¡Genial! ¡Este trasto si que ha valido la pena! –Exclamó Ron desde su piso en Inglaterra. A juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos, no creía que Luna estaba en su televisor.

-Es cierto que la televisión aumenta cinco kilos. –Observó Luna dando pequeños aplausos deleitada con su descubrimiento.

–No me importa verme obeso en una pantalla del otro lado del mundo. Pero por todos los cielos, ¡tengo tanta hambre que podría tragarme este plástico de un bocado!

Luna se rió con ganas antes de comentar –Si estuvieras aquí, pediríamos comida china.

-¿Y porque no lo hacemos? –Sugirió el joven como si fuera la más grandiosa idea que alguien hubiese compartido con él.

-¿No pasa de la una por allá? –Respondió la chica con otra pregunta.

-Casi, pero conozco un buen restaurante chino que tiene servicio las veinticuatro horas. Y apuesto lo que quieras a que mi servicio nocturno a domicilio llega a mi casa antes que el tuyo.

Luna aceptó el reto graciosamente. –Es un trato. -Sincronizaron sus llamadas y sus relojes para comprobar quien recibía la cena primero.

-¡Listo! –Dijo Ron primero cuando colgó. Había encargado una orden grande de Chop Swey y un par de Mochi. Simplemente adoraba esos bollitos de arroz rellenos de carne. La boca se la hacía agua de solo imaginarlos. –Solo queda esperar.

Y Luna tomó sus palabras como ciertas.

.

.

Cuando salieron del teatro, Hermione tuvo que correr para alcanzar al rubio. ¿Porqué razón iba tan molesto? Probablemente porque lo había ignorado y eso, al parecer, lo sacaba de sus casillas. Pero no era culpa de ella. Según el acuerdo, ellos debían ser vistos juntos, pero no por eso tenían que ser amigos y/o socializar en la intimidad.

_Intimidad._

Hermione se sonrojo al haber pensado en esa palabra, que era algo así como tema tabú estando con Malfoy. Esperó que no notara su sonrojo cuando lo alcanzó en la salida, donde ya los esperaba su vehículo. En el camino quiso preguntarle que iba mal, pero la glacial mirada gris se sobre puso a su actual valentía.

Por educación debía intentar saber la razón de su obvió malestar, pero justo ahora tenía sus propios problemas como para dedicarse a solucionar la vida del rubio. Su teléfono no había dejado de vibrar en toda la noche. O más bien, Harry no dejaba de llamar y enviar mensajes. Tuvo que respirar hondo para aclarar su mente y decidir que escribirle.

Otra vez recibió un mensaje.

"_Hay que vernos"_

Ponía. ¿Qué no se suponía que Harry trabajaba a estás horas en uno de esos bares de la ciudad? Había que admitir que el chico era persistente. Así que simplemente le escribió que se vieran al día siguiente en un café entre la calle 13th y la 14 th, al medio día. No había nada de malo en ver a un amigo.

Llegaron a su lugar y Draco la acompañó hasta la encantadora entrada del hotel. –Gracias por la velada… Supongo. –Dijo Hermione sin que se le pudiese ocurrir algo diferente que decir. - Supongo que nos veremos el miércoles para ir al cumpleaños de tu tío. –Agregó a sabiendas que hacía un par de horas Draco había llamado "viejo" a Sirius.

El joven negó con la cabeza. –Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión el fin de semana. –Por el modo en que lo dijo, Hermione supo que no era una solicitud. –Paso por ti a las once. –Antes de que pudiera replicar, Draco Malfoy la rodeo por la cintura y antes de besarla agregó –hay que acostumbrarse.

Hermione no estuvo segura de haber visto un flashazo del otro lado de la solitaria calle.

.

.

Temprano por la mañana, Harry Potter iba trotando hacia su apartamento con un magnifico buen humor. Si contaba las horas que faltaban para ver a Hermione, eran nada en comparación a no verla nunca. Con eso en mente, pronto alcanzó el callejón que le permitía el acceso al edificio donde vivía. Era la vieja construcción de alguien que había terminando haciéndola un edificio con pequeños departamentos.

Como el elevador, que era tan viejo como la construcción, estaba inservible, Harry se apresuró a subir por las mugrientas escaleras. Una pequeña llave dorada extraída de su bolsillo fue todo lo que necesitó para entrar a su hogar. No era un lugar muy grande. De hecho, la única habitación con puerta propia además de la de la entrada, era la del baño. Por eso su cama podía verse cerca de la ventana, a la izquierda lo que era el desayunador y cocina (no tenía comedor) y a la derecha se podía ver un sencillo escritorio de acero. Cerca de este, un antiguo piano vertical descansaba recargado en la pared (de la cual se podían ver buenos trozos de ladrillo) y había también un piano eléctrico de ocho octavas y un par de estupendas guitarras.

La habitación estaba presentable, exceptuando el reguero de hojas pautadas y discos cerca del escritorio. _"La vida de un músico"_ Se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría su frigorífico. Encontró una envase medio vacío _"o medio lleno"_ de jugo de naranja, el cual se apresuró a beber sin molestarse en servirse e un vaso. El teléfono de su departamento lo asustó cuando empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga? –Preguntó tratando de no ahogarse.

-_¿Harry?_ –Preguntó una muy encantadora voz que conocía bastante bien.

-Si, madre. –Dijo girando los ojos. –Soy yo.

-_¿Acaso estás girandome los ojos?_ –Preguntó Lily Potter acusadora.

-No, madre. –Respondió Harry sonriendo en esta ocasión.

_-A mí no me engañas, Harry James Potter_. –Le recordó con el tono que reservaba para hablar a su padrino. _–Y te he dicho muchas veces…_

-Cientos… -Harry escuchó por la línea a su padre James, el que seguramente fingía leer el periódico, cuando en realidad estaba al tanto del intercambio entre su esposa y su único hijo.

-_Cientos de veces_ –Accedió Lily –_que no me digas madre. ¡Me haces parecer de sesenta!_ –reprochó enérgica. Algo debió decir James Potter porque Harry escuchó a su madre decir -_¡Cállate, James!_

Con el teléfono inalámbrico entre su oreja y su hombro, Harry se dejó caer en el destartalado sofá, que servía de división entre el recibidor y su cama, y encendió la televisión. –Me da gusto oírte.

_-A mi también, cariño_. _Aunque debería estar molesta contigo porque hace una semana que no me llamas y un mes que no vienes a vernos. Entiendo que no quieras ver a tu viejo padre, pero… ¡Cállate, James!_ –Harry rio de buena gana al escuchar la discusión entre sus padres. Siempre había admirado el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias que les marcaban.

-Iré a verte la próxima semana…

-_No, hijo. El miércoles ya está programada la reunión. Canuto no te perdonaría que faltases a su fiesta. ¡Remus está haciendo unos preparativos divinos!_

-_Yo también he ayudado._ –Reclamó atención James. –_Y la verdad sea dicha, Lunático si que sabe apreciar mis habilidades._

-_Si, James._ –Dijo Lily aunque después agregó en un susurro _–pobre Remus. Él no se queja de nada, pero dice Nymph que llega exhausto cada que se reúne con tu padre_. –Harry rio un poco. En verdad que los extrañaba bastante. Sin embargo había decidido seguir con su carrera musical y des afanarse de los negocios familiares. _–Esperamos que toques algo en la reunión, querido_. –Le recordó como cada año antes de enfrascarse en una conversación sobre como su padre la sacaba de quicio.

Se despidieron una media hora después. Harry se apresuró a bañarse para encontrarse con Hermione en la cafetería que le había indicado. Era un discreto local abarrotado de gente. La pobre chica que tomaba las órdenes en la barra se veía muy agotada. Así que Harry decidió sentarse en una mesa y esperar a que alguno de los dos meseros le tomara la orden. Cuando dieron las doce y Hermione no apareció puntal, decidió que se veía ridículo ahí sin hacer nada y ordenó un bagel y un chocolate caliente, esperando que la escritora apreciara su lado dulce.

Quince minutos después llegó su orden, pero no rastro de la castaña. Diez minutos después la bebida se había terminado y había seguido con un café. A la una de la tarde aceptó que la joven no se iba a aparecer por ahí y ni hablarle tenía caso; llevaba el móvil apagado. Demasiado enojado para hacer cualquier otra cosa, dejó varios billetes en la mesa. Antes de salir, tomó uno de los periódicos gratuitos que estaban en un estante en la entrada.

Sin estar seguro de querer ir a su casa, se dirigió al pequeño parque que quedaba de camino a su edificio. Siendo sábado en la tarde, fue una sorpresa encontrar una banca vacía. Hojeo algunas hojas de su periódico, pero sin leer nada realmente. ¿Por qué Hermione no se había aparecido? Confuso volvió a leer el mensaje que le enviara ayer por la noche. Y por enésima ocasión descubrió que lo había leído bien.

-Un penny por tus pensamientos. –Le dijo una alegre voz a su costado.

-¡Cho! –Exclamó saludando a la oriental que estaba tomando asiento en la fría banca. –Disculpa, no te había visto.

-Se ve que estás sumido en tu conflictiva cabeza. –Declaró sonriendo la joven.

-Nah. Es culpa de este periódico que no trae nada interesante. -Mintió blandiendo el número.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó Cho Chang señalando el ejemplar. Harry asintió y le tendió las hojas. –Me gusta leer la sección de sociales. –Explicó la hermosa mujer. Harry no pudo evitar apreciarla. Era dos años mayor que él, pero parecía menor. Cho siempre había sido una joven muy elegante. Ahora mismo llevaba ropa deportiva, pero no por eso dejaba de verse increíble. Era una mujer de diversas facetas.

-Lo se. –Dijo sonriendo Harry.

-Oye, ¿no es está tu amiga Harmony? –Preguntó Cho enseñándole la portada de sociales.

Harry se inclinó para ver, pensando quien rayos era Harmony, cuando la información le golpeó como bomba. En la imagen se podía ver con nitidez asombrosa la cara de Hermione mientras se besaba con el maldito engreído de…

No podía ser.

Esto debía ser una broma.

-¿Harry? –Escuchó que le preguntaban con cautela.

Rojo.

Veía rojo.

Harry Potter sintió como unos hirvientes celos le cegaban, pero no hizo nada para detenerlos. Casi con deleite permitió que le recorrieran como la sangre de sus venas y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a Cho Chang y le preguntó -¿Qué tienes que hacer el miércoles por la noche?

* * *

**HELLO EVRYONE!**

**Lamento tanto la tardanza en postear! Antes de que me lleguen los reclamos permitidme explicarme:**

**Poco después de que subiera el último capítulo, estaba revisando los detalles del que sería el capítulo que hoy me encuentro subiendo. (Deban saber que ya tenía algunos avances para los últimos capítulos de la historia) Así que un día lunes de hace varias semanas, me desperté con la intención de llegar temprano al trabajo y subir el capítulo.**

**Pero no contaba con la maldad de las personas.**

**Me asaltaron a mano armada. ¡Sí! Fue horrible. Estaba entre llevarse el auto y otras cosas de valor, por lo que terminé dando mi bolsa (incluso todavía jalonee un poco con el ladrón) y dentro de mi bolsa, iba mi celular (una cosa viejita y pasada de moda) y nada más de valor (ni siquiera dinero). Y pues no pasó a mayores gracias a Dios! ****En fin, que se preguntarán ¿Y que tiene que ver el celular con Autumn Leaves? Pues que mi celular lo usaba como USB y sí, todos mis escritos los almaceno ahí. (Incluso iba el nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic y los avances del de LJDH que pienso postear) ****Así que como iba ya avanzada, ¡perdí la idea de todo lo que había escrito! Y con el desánimo y todo, me costó mucho trabajo empezar de nuevo, además que mi empleo cada vez es más pesado conforme se acerca el fin del año.**

**Pero retomando la historia, ya se a donde irá a parar, pero les pido algo de paciencia y les aviso que no quedaran más de tres o cuatro capítulos para concluir. La buena noticia es que ya tengo mi lap funcionando y es como he podido terminar el capítulo de hoy.**

**Agradezco a todas (os) que me han escrito un review. En verdad que es por ustedes que me he esforzado por continuar escribiendo. Se que disto mucho de ser buena escribiendo, y por eso mismo significa mucho para mí saber que siguen pendientes de AUTUMN LEAVES. **

**Les aprecio de verdad. Y sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes.**

**Con cariño,**

**Orquidea Negra.**

**La Licenciada que tuvo que escribir todo de nuevo… **


	13. I need a little sugar in my bowl

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me han animado a echar a delante esta historia, que espero terminar antes de que finalice el 2012 y todos muramos! :P **

**Sin más, con ustedes el:**

**Capítulo XIII**

**I Need A Little Sugar In My bowl by Bessie Smith**

* * *

Hermione estaba muy apenada. En verdad. No se había detenido a pensar en ello, pero ahora que tenía algo de tiempo para estar con ella misma, no podía evitar enfrentar el sentimiento de culpa que picoteaba en su conciencia.

Al menos tenía conciencia.

Pero por más que trataba de aliviar la culpabilidad, ocurría justo lo contrario. ¿Por qué no había avisado a Harry que no podría asistir a su "cita" del sábado? Bueno, no era precisamente una cita. Porque justamente ahora, en teoría, tenía una pareja. Salía con alguien. Aunque si se ponía a meditar con profundidad, no fue realmente su culpa el no avisar a su amigo. De acuerdo, fue ella la que olvidó mensajearle. ¡Pero por Shakespeare que fue sin querer!

Luego de que Malfoy la besara. En plena calle. Frente a su hotel. Por treinta segundos. Hermione no pudo pensar en nada más que en lo complicado que era ese _riquillo_. Sí, le decía _riquillo _despectivamente. Así que con el estrés olvidó cargar su móvil, enviar el mensaje de disculpa anticipada a Harry, y solo le quedó empacar unas cuantas prendas. Al día siguiente, una mucama tocó a su puerta, para informarle que el señor Malfoy la esperaba en el helipuerto del hotel.

A pesar de quela joven con evidentes rasgos latinos, le explicó como subir al techo del edificio en un perfecto y claro inglés, Hermione tuvo que bajar a la recepción a preguntar de nuevo, porque no lo había asimilado. Claro que no le daban miedo las alturas. Se había subido a decenas de aviones. Pero volar en helicóptero era completamente diferente.

Aún le daban náuseas de solo recordarlo.

Lo que valió la pena de haber vomitado en el suelo del trasto ese, fue la cara que puso Malfoy. Seguramente eso le había aliviado de tener que besarlo durante ese día. Vomitar no era nada sexy. Pronto se vio figurando como conseguir vomitar de nueva cuenta, sin ridiculizar su persona. En fin, que llegaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde los esperaba, para su sorpresa, un convertible de un claro color azul. Los asientos revestidos de suave piel blanca eran los asientos más cómodos de automóvil en los que Hermione se había sentado nunca. El tablero de madera de caoba, reflejaba el brillo del sol.

-Fue el primer auto que compré. –Explicó Malfoy con una ligera sonrisa que Hermione pensó, le asentaba muy bien. El hecho de reconocerlo sin el agrio humor de siempre, descolocó a la castaña, pero pronto se recompuso. –Quiero decir, con el primer dinero que obtuve por mis esfuerzos.

"_Así que los ricos también trabajan_." Pensó Hermione pero se contuvo a tiempo para no expresarlo. El brillo en la mirada del rubio lo hacía parecer un hombre común, un hombre con sentimientos y deseos de superación. No era para nada comparado con el hombre que supuso era. O el que al menos, mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso alivio al comprobar que no los seguía la escolta de guardaespaldas que ella supuso, ni la comitiva que creyó los recibiría. "_Ni que fueras la esposa de un diplomático."_ Se burló de sí misma. Una gran sonrisa debió asomarse porque Draco volteo a verla con ambas cejas casi tocando la raíz de su cabello. – ¿Qué? –Preguntó sintiéndose a la defensiva.

-Es extraño verte sin el ceño fruncido. –Comentó pegando de nueva cuenta sus ojos en el camino.

Hermione se sintió incómoda. Era verdad que siempre andaba tensa con Draco Malfoy. No que ella tuviera la culpa completamente. Es solo que lograba sacarla de sus casillas con facilidad. Y aunque Hermione no hubiese explotado todavía, sabía bien que estaba reprimiendo esa extraña ira que le causaba. Tal vez si ella dejara de ser tan hostil, el agradable lado semi-desconocido de Draco saliera a la luz.

¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba pensando en _su_ novio y no en Harry?

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Quería hablarle más que nunca al chico que seguramente estaría enfadado con ella. Pero honestamente no conseguía reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo. Nuevamente, ¿Qué razones le daría?

-¿Qué le parece el vestido, señorita? –Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar que la dependienta había vuelto llevando otro vestido en sus brazos. Ese día Draco le había informado que tenía un partido de golf con el gobernador del estado y que le llevaría toda la mañana. Así que le propuso que fuera de compras y consiguiera algo bonito para la fiesta de Sirius.

Hermione hubiera preferido ir en transporte público, pero la secretaria de Malfoy ya le había organizado el día para visitar de las más caras y exclusivas boutiques de LA. –Es bastante agradable. –Respondió estudiando con escrutinio el largo vestido de color ivory.

-Su piel resalta maravillosamente en él. –Alagó la mujer de buen ver que no debía pasar de los cuarenta.

Hermione asintió no muy convencida. Por el color, bien podía pasar por un vestido de novia. – ¿Puedo ver el que trae cargando?

La mujer se apresuró a colgar la prenda antes de ayudarla a bajar el casi invisible zipper del costado. Hermione se sentía cohibida al estar en el centro de la habitación, parada en el tipo de pedestal de la elegante tienda. Se alegró que fuese lunes y que en el lugar únicamente estuviera ella. Era el tipo de tienda que seguramente las actrices famosas visitarían para conseguir los hermosos vestidos con los que se presentaban en la premiación de los Óscares.

Le tomó menos de cinco minutos ponerse el otro vestido y quedarse sin aliento. Era un delicioso modelo de color plateado. No era tan largo como el anterior, pero el corte era por mucho, favorecedor. Hermione se sorprendió descubriendo formas de su cuerpo que nunca imaginó tener. El escote era increíblemente sensual y sofisticado entre sus pechos. El talle alargaba su forma. El espejo frente a ella no le mostraba su reflejo.

Claro que no.

Le mostraba una pieza de escultura perfectamente tallada. A una hermosa amazona. La forma de una diosa. Una rencarnación de Audrey Hepburn. Una estrella caída del cielo.

-Me veo increíble. –Murmuró casi con admiración. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Volteó hacia la dependienta para buscar su aprobación.

-Sería un crimen no llevárselo. –Dijo y Hermione supo que sus palabras eran sinceras. Asintió pensando que un vestido así solo se tenía una vez en la vida y que aunque pagase por él una fortuna, no se arrepentiría de ello después.

Un rato después, Hermione se reunió con la mujer en la caja mientras buscaba su tarjeta de crédito. –Oh, no, señorita. –Negose a tomar la tarjeta de plástico que la escritora le tendía. El gesto de confusión de la castaña la hizo añadir rápidamente mientras le entregaba la elegante caja redonda. –El señor siempre se encarga de ello.

Hermione llegó a la casa de playa de los Malfoy, irritada porque Draco pagara su vestido. Y también furiosa porque las últimas palabras de la vendedora le habían afectado. ¿Qué más le daba que Malfoy enviara a sus amantes a esa boutique?

De acuerdo. Tal vez debía rencaminar su enojo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a enviarla a la misma boutique a donde llevaba a sus zorras, como si fuera una de ellas?

Fueron casi las mismas palabras que empleo para reclamar a Draco Malfoy cuando llegó a la hora en que el sol comenzaría a ocultarse. Se cruzó de brazos. -¡No soy alguna de tus amantes! –Exclamó airada.

Draco la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. –Estás equivocada. –Respondió ofendido. Empezaba a enojarse también. ¡Es que ésta mujer lo exasperaba! Usualmente se hallaba de buen humor después de cerrar importantes negocios. Ahora toda la alegría se había esfumado.

-¡El señor siempre se encarga de ello! –Gritó Hermione con voz chillona, haciendo una terrible imitación de la mujer que la había atendido.

Draco entonces reparó en lo absurdo de la situación. Estaban en medio de la estancia de su moderna casa de playa. Seguramente la servidumbre los estaba escuchando. Hermione le reclamaba por algo sin fundamento y ella misma no se daba cuenta de que sonaba como una esposa despechada. Miró como el pecho de la castaña bajaba y subía por el esfuerzo de la discusión. Las mejillas arreboladas de rabia, al igual que los labios hinchados de tanto morderlos.

¡Por todos los infiernos! Que lo colgaran ahora mismo si no era extremadamente sexy estando furiosa. Y mientras Hermione seguía gritando rabiosa, Draco Malfoy cerró el espacio que los separaba, aprisionó su rostro y la besó con furia. El joven sonrió con suficiencia sobre sus labios mientras sentía que los brazos de Hermione resbalaban a sus costados. Poco a poco, la lengua del rubio empezó a ganar terreno en la boca de Hermione, quien sin notarlo, empezó a devolver el beso torpemente.

Draco deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione para acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra la colocaba tras el cuello, para que la joven inclinara la cabeza y le permitiera profundizar el beso. Se separó solo lo justo para tomar algo del aire tan necesario, para únicamente continuar besando a la menuda castaña que se derretía entre sus brazos.

¡Eran increíbles las sensaciones que esta obstinada mujer le hacía sentir! Simplemente no podía tener suficiente de ella, de sus carnosos labios, de su lengua húmeda, de su cálida boca. Sintió como una sensación de poder le recorrió por el cuerpo cuando un gemido involuntario escapó de ella. Seguramente ni cuenta se había dado. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, le sorprendía que no lo apartara de su lado.

Mientras la besaba con uno de sus besos marca Malfoy (de esos que no olvidas nunca), el millonario pensaba en el siguiente paso a dar. Podía seguir besándola y aprovecharse de la debilidad que estaba seguro, la hacía sentir. O podía dejarla deseando por más.

Obviamente la segunda opción, no por nada era un Malfoy.

Así que se separó de la joven y Draco disfrutó de unos pocos segundos al contemplarla suspirar con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos. –Tierra llamando a Granger…

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Dándose cuenta de su posición, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada! Lo podía sentir porque su cara le ardía como nunca antes. ¡Respiraba como si hubiera acabado de correr un maratón! ¡Y las rodillas le temblaban! No sabiendo como reaccionar (sentía que no le quedaba ni una gota de dignidad), tomó su única salida. Sin ver a Draco a los ojos, salió huyendo del lugar.

El rubio se quedó parado hasta que la perdió de vista. Estaba bastante satisfecho con su decisión de cortar su suministro de besos. ¡Aunque no habría nada que no pudiera dar para saber lo que Hermione haría a solas! Definitivamente, no podría volver a ver la habitación de huéspedes de la misma forma.

Pensándolo bien, él tenía ahora mismo otro problema: estaba tan encandilado como ella. Ya no le bastaba con imaginarla. ¡No ahora que ya la había tenido tan cerca! Con un gruñido de frustración, se dejó caer en el confidente donde encontró a la joven resoplando furiosa. Pensó en que hubiera podido hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Hacer el amor con el atardecer a sus espaldas. Cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían de los amplios ventanales de la casa. ¿Hacía cuanto que pensaba en hacerle el amor a alguien? La última mujer con quien lo hizo fue Pansy Parkinson. Antes de que estrujara su corazón al abandonarlo por un banquero de mierda. El único vestigio de esa relación que le quedaba era rencor.

Pero con eso él, Draco Malfoy, podía vivir.

Además ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Fue antes de que terminara su carrera. Había sido la única mujer que había amado. Él fue testigo de como muchos hombres se reducían a la miseria de un corazón roto. Pero él no. Se prometió que nunca le sucedería y desde entonces nunca se involucraba con una mujer sentimentalmente.

Inclino se un poco más sobre su asiento. Entonces, una parpadeante luz en la mesita del café llamó su atención. Hermione olvidó su teléfono. Ganó su curiosidad, por más que se dijo que no era del tipo fisgón. No cuando no convenía a sus intereses. Mas como en está ocasión le interesaba, se le hizo fácil leer el mensaje que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla plastificada del teléfono inteligente.

_Sigo esperando una explicación._

Le había escrito un hombre registrado como _Harry-One-Night_.

"_Que nombre tan vulgar_." Fue su primer pensamiento. Después recordó que él también conocía a un Harry. ¿Por qué se había acordado de _ése_ cara-rajada? ¿Su instinto que le había hecho ganar millones le avisaba sobre algo? No. Desechó esa idea rápidamente. Las probabilidades de que fuera el mismo Harry eran casi nulas. Probablemente se acordó de él porque tendría que verlo en el cumpleaños del primo de su madre. Al que tendría que asistir a petición de Hermione.

Reparó de nueva cuenta en el teléfono que tenía entre sus manos. _Harry-One-Night_. Basándose en las palabras de la pantalla, supuso que se trataba de un hombre con el que Hermione había tenido una aventura de una noche. Se sintió dividido entre los celos y la complacencia. Celos porque NADIE, se metía con lo que era suyo y complacencia porque confirmaba que había pasión en la escritora. Pasión que él deseaba explorar a fondo.

Sin vergüenza eliminó el mensaje de texto de la memoria del teléfono, decidiendo que el tal _Harry-One-Night_ no representaba una seria amenaza para sus planes.

.

.

"_¿Por qué Neville no dejaba de portarse como un caballero y lo hacían en ese instante?" _Quería saber una muy exasperada Ginny Weasley. Estaban sentados en una solitaria sala de cine. ¡En verdad! Eran los únicos dos que habían ido a ver una película que creyeron era romántica y en verdad era casi pornográfica.

_"Bueeeeeno…"_

Neville había pensado que era romántica y Ginny había _fingido_ pensar que era romántica. La realidad era que ya la había visto hacía como un mes. No tenía nada que hacer y había convencido a Luna de acompañarla. En esa ocasión también creyeron que era romántica, pero después de media hora de ver explícitas escenas de pasión, Luna rogó que mejor se fueran.

Así que cuando escogía una película con Neville, casi le platica la anécdota, pero en el último instante, prefirió usar la película como una indirecta para el chico que se pasaba de inocente con ella.

¿Qué no podía ver que era una mujer con necesidades?

En ese momento, Neville volteó a verla apenado. Parecía que quería disculparse por llevarla a ver semejante película. Ginny trató de no rodar los ojos. Se esforzó por dar una sonrisa al joven, aunque estuvo segura que era más una mueca.

-Si gustas podemos irnos. –Le dijo Neville claramente sonrojado.

Ginny se encontraba tan frustrada que negó con energía, prefería tener incómodo al chico durante hora y media y de esa forma vengarse un poco de su caballerosidad. También supo que sería un error quedarse a ver la película, ya que después tendría que consolarse en la soledad de su habitación, pero de todos modos dijo –de hecho la estoy disfrutando.

Casi le dio risa observar que sus ojos se anchaban sorprendidos. Ginny alargó más su venganza acariciando el muslo de Neville en las escenas más cargadas. Podía sentirlo tensarse en su asiento. La pelirroja tuvo que sofocar una carcajada cuando Nev aferró las manos en el asiento, luchando contra las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Ginny no se tocó el corazón con la incomodidad del joven, y acercó los labios seductoramente al oído de Neville –A mí también me gustaría que me hicieras eso.

Si la joven Weasley creyó que Neville Longbottom saldría corriendo, estuvo muy equivocada, pero gratamente complacida cuando el chico no soportó más y la tomó ahí mismo. Claro que todo hubiera sido increíble de no ser porque el gerente les descubrió y tuvo que pedirles que se fueran para no volver nunca más a su cine, si no querían que les demandara.

Pasaría una semana completa para que a Neville se le quitara el color rojo de las orejas.

.

.

Harry sabía que era una mala idea escribirle a Hermione pidiéndole una explicación. Pero de verdad que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Con ese mensaje, quería darle una oportunidad más de decirle la verdad. La oportunidad de quedar en buenos términos. La oportunidad de decirle que todo era una confusión y que tenía una hermana gemela perdida y con problemas mentales tan fuertes como para salir con…

No podía ni decir su nombre.

Esperaba aclarar su relación con Hermione. Más bien, esperaba establecer una relación con Hermione. Hacer las cosas claras para ambos. Porque mientras no hubiera un compromiso de por medio, eran libres de salir quien quisieran. Lo que excusaba a Hermione de sus malas decisiones.

-¿Estás bien, JP? –Le preguntó Dean, el ingeniero de audio del estudio de grabación favorito del pianista. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Era demasiado orgulloso para compartir su carga. O simplemente no deseaba la lástima de nadie. -¿Te parece si repetimos de nuevo la secuencia?

Harry estaba grabando una de sus últimas composiciones. Un amigo productor, que era inglés, le había pedido una balada romántica para una joven cantante de Blues que era muy prometedora. La cantante en cuestión necesitaba dos canciones más para completar su álbum, y por eso habían acudido a él. Así que llevaba ya un buen tiempo metido en el estudio. Sólo el café lo mantenía despierto, razón de sobra para justificar la jarra vacía de dos litros que reposaba en el suelo.

A la señal de Dean, comenzó a tocar por enésima ocasión la misma melodía. Después la repitió pero varios tonos por debajo de la original en Mi bemol. Posteriormente, el contrabajista grabó su secuencia y después lo hizo el baterista. Al final, grabaron juntos hasta que Harry estuvo satisfecho con el material. Salió del estudio pasada las dos de la mañana. Y estaba tan cansado, que en cuanto llegó a su piso, cayó rendido sobre su cama. Olvidando por primera vez en días, que el miércoles obtendría las respuestas que quería recibir de cierta castaña.

* * *

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**¡Ahora si que Hermione se encuentra en conflicto! ¿Sentirá algo más por Draco? ¿Cómo reaccionará a su **_**inesperado**_** encuentro con Harry?**_

_**¿Que medidas tomará Malfoy para retener a Hermione a su lado? ¿Seremos testigos del inusitado el genio Potter? Y más importante: ¿Las orejas de Neville habrán recuperado su tono normal?**_

_**¡Nuestras dudas serán aclaradas en el próximo capítulo! ¡Así que no se lo pierdan!**_

**_¡Recuerden que si quieren pronto el siguiente capítulo, están a un click de distancia para conseguirlo!_**

_**Gracias y no olviden que los quiere,**_

_**Orquídea Negra,**_

_**La licenciada que debió ser Rooooock Star!**_


	14. I d Rather Go Blind

**Capítulo XIV**

**I´d rather be blind by Etta James.**

* * *

No quería ir a la fiesta de Sirius, ¡pero había sido tan amable con ella! Así que no podía dejar de asistir, aunque tuviera que ir del brazo de Draco Malfoy. Ya habían transcurrido dos días desde ese apasionado beso que, culpablemente, había respondido con fervor. Sin embargo, la vergüenza seguía ahí con ella. Entre ellos. Tanto era así que parecía ser una tercera persona compartiendo el mismo aire.

¿En qué momento se había dejado seducir por el ególatra de Malfoy?

Al ponerse a pensar queriendo llegar a una conclusión, únicamente se ganaba una molesta jaqueca. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba: un dolor de cabeza pensando en un hombre que la había hecho firmar un contrato que les unía como pareja oficial por tres meses. Un hombre para el que todo giraba alrededor del dinero.

Ya puesta, haber accedido la hacía sentirse… sucia, corrupta. ¿Entonces porque había aceptado? ¿Acaso se había vuelto como esas mujeres vanas y sin escrúpulos que tanto despreciaba? No quería ser así, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podría cambiar su decisión. Por más que se arrepentía de haberla tomado.

Ahora, dejando eso de lado, debía detenerse a analizar qué le había ocurrido con tremendo beso. ¿Había sido un beso realmente bueno?

Sí.

¿Lo había disfrutado?

Definitivamente.

¿Querría repetirlo?

Tal vez.

Sus respuestas le preocupaban. No es que tuviera alguna relación estable, como para declarar que estaba siendo infiel. ¿Pero entonces porqué le venía el rostro de Harry Potter causándole remordimiento? ¿Era acaso su subconsciente revelándole sentimientos de índole romántico por el moreno de ojos verdes? ¿Podría establecer una relación seria con Harry en el largo plazo?

Imposible. Él mismo le había confiado en alguna ocasión que el matrimonio no era lo suyo. Le gustaba la libertad, no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. No. Gustar era poco: AMABA la libertad. Esa fue la razón primordial por la que no había querido ser consultor en la empresa de su padre. Por eso dejó la universidad de negocios y terminó dedicándose a la música.

Incluso aunque Hermione lo amara con locura, una vida al lado de un hombre que en cualquier momento podría terminar la relación en nombre de la libertad, sería difícil e insoportable. Acabaría deshecha de la preocupación de ser abandonada. Así que simplemente lo mejor era dejar a Harry en su pasado. Enfrentarse a su presente (que era Draco Malfoy) y enfocarse en lo que sea que deparara su futuro.

Draco Malfoy la recogió a la hora acordada. La situación entre ambos seguía siendo densa. La incomodidad de Hermione causada por la rabia de haber mostrado debilidad y la de Draco por no poder soportar no tenerla entre sus brazos.

No obstante, dejaba de apreciar a la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a su izquierda. El vestido resaltaba las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo, permitiendo que la tela abrazara la piel de Hermione, que estaba seguro, era tan suave como la seda. Agradeció que no fuera un vestido precisamente largo, porque de este modo, las piernas podían ser bien apreciadas.

Carraspeó para que la castaña volteara a verlo. –Traje algo que me gustaría usaras. –Dijo tratando de no dejarse oír exigente. Posteriormente tomó de su lado una caja de terciopelo negro de tamaño considerable. –Supuse que no tendrías con que acompañar tu atuendo y me he tomado esta libertad, Hermione. -La joven lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, creándose un juicio sobre las intenciones del rubio. Éste giró los ojos –me miras como si fuera a lanzarme sobre ti en cualquier momento.

-¿Y no es así? –preguntó sarcástica y desconfiada, pero aun así cogió la caja. Vio que Draco ponía una ancha sonrisa. –Veré que es, más por curiosidad que por ser tentada por algo tan vano como las joyas. –Dijo con superioridad sabiendo que esas cajas eran reservadas exclusivamente para proteger joyería muy costosa.

-Dicen que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de cualquier mujer…

-Pero yo no soy cualquier mujer. –Dijo antes de quedarse sin aliento. Al levantar la tapa se topó con una de las piezas más exquisitas de joyería que habían visto sus ojos nunca. Era un hermoso collar de oro blanco, de intricadas formas y salpicado de diamantes y zafiros.

El rubio se esforzó para no sonreír con suficiencia. Concordaba con Hermione en que ella no era cualquier mujer, pero difería un poco con eso también: incluso la mujer más vacía de sentimientos podía apreciar la belleza de la joyería que contenía la caja. –Es mejor que cualquier pieza que Elizabeth Taylor haya usado nunca.

-Es hermoso –escaparon las palabras en un susurro. Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran el fino trabajo que descansaba en el oscuro terciopelo. -¿No es…?

-¿Prestado? Claro que no. –Dijo con algo de petulancia. –Ha pertenecido por generaciones a la familia Malfoy. Vamos, te ayudo a ponerlo.

-No podría. –Se negó Hermione devolviéndole la caja. El joven se cruzó de brazos testarudo y le dio un largo discurso para convencerla, finalmente Hermione tuvo que acceder. -¿Pero tu madre estará de acuerdo con que use esto?- Por lo que Sirius le había hablado de Narcissa, sabía que a esa mujer no había que tomarla a la ligera.

-No desde que no es una Malfoy. Quiero decir, que no es Malfoy en línea de sangre. Hay una clausula que protege las reliquias familiares. Sólo un verdadero Malfoy puede manejar las joyas a su voluntad.

-¿Y acaso se estipula en el contrato de matrimonio? –Preguntó sarcástica.

-Si. –La facilidad con que lo dijo le hizo saber a Hermione que era verdad. Terminó de colocar el broche y se permitió rozar con sus dedos la espalda de la escritora. Si la caricia le provocó algo, la joven no lo demostró. –Listo. –Se estudiaron unos instantes hasta que Draco añadió –estamos por llegar.

Hermione vislumbró un juego de luces blancas apuntando hacia el cielo abierto. Si no fuera por el estrés de tener que aparentar con el rubio, se sentiría como cenicienta en la noche del baile en el castillo. No podía creer que en la vida real pudiera ocurrir algo tan parecido a lo que sucede en los cuentos de hadas. Pero no era momento de ponerse a fantasear sobre eso; tenía una interpretación que realizar. Retocó sus labios y trabajó en poner su mejor sonrisa.

La Mansión Black era una elegante casona de amplios jardines. Suficiente razón para que estuviera en las afueras de la abarrotada ciudad de Nueva York. Hermione reparó en la cantidad asombrosa de prensa que esperaba en la entrada. Nada más salió de la limosina con ayuda de Draco, los flashes la cegaron. Se esforzó porque su sonrisa no decayera y dejó que el joven la tomara posesivamente de la cintura mientras la guiaba al interior.

Bastó un vistazo para que supiera que esta era por mucho, el cumpleaños más elegante al que había asistido en toda su vida. Si creyó que la fiesta de Ellie Sullivan fue la mejor del mundo cuando tenía doce años, había estado muy equivocada. Evidentemente para Sirius Black cumplir años era todo un acontecimiento para la socialité.

Una vez cruzado el umbral, se perdieron entre el ciento de reconocidas personalidades del espectáculo. Y estaba segura que los rostros que no ubicaba, probablemente eran de gente nadando en dinero. ¡Esta era su mejor oportunidad de conocer a amantes de la filantropía! Cuando vio una larga mesa de regalos atiborrada de paquetes, recordó que no había llevado nada.

Como si Draco leyera sus pensamientos le dijo al oído –no te preocupes, le gente que quiere obtener algún favor de Sirius es la que ha enviado estos paquetes.

-¿Y nosotros…? –Preguntó verdaderamente ajena a este mundo de millonarios.

-¿Nosotros? Pues con nuestra presencia es más que suficiente.

Hermione se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, por lo que entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio. Ya que él era su único conocido en la fiesta a parte del festejado, el que seguramente estaría muy solicitado. -¿Dónde nos reunimos si nos separamos?

-¿Porqué habríamos de separarnos? –Preguntó Draco suspicaz.

-Por mil razones, aunque ahora se me ocurren sólo dos: demasiadas personas y exnovias furiosas. –Contó con su mano libre.

-Aquí no hay exparejas furiosas –negó Draco.

-¿A, no? Entonces supongo que no acabo de ser asesinada en la mente de esa despampanante rubia de ahí. –Dijo mirando a la mujer que le lanzaba dagas con los ojos. –Viéndola con atención, estoy segura que es la chica con la que estabas en la reunión de caridad cuando nos conocimos.

-Astoria. –Apenas la nombró, pareció que acababa de invocarla.

-¡Draco!

.

Harry justó con firmeza el moño blanco de su esmoquin. Mirándose en el espejo, supo que había sido mala idea no haber ido a recortar su cabello. No es que se viera mal tampoco, pero si iba a tocar un par de melodías sentado frente al piano, luciría como un pianista loco.

-Tu cabello está tan… lleno de vida. –Saludó primero Cho Chang. La mujer lucía un encantador vestido verde esmeralda que alargaba su figura y resaltaba el color de su piel. Un bien aplicado maquillaje relucía sus rasgados ojos y afinaba su rostro.

-Amable escogimiento de palabras. –Sonrió Harry reparando en el cabello lacio y negro de su cita; aunque él lo hubiera preferido más claro y rizado… -¿Vamos?

Cho asintió con una enorme sonrisa y cogiendo su brazo.

Harry hubiera preferido tomar un taxi que lo llevara a la casa de su padrino, pero su madre le había alquilado un vehículo con todo y chofer. Al menos no le había enviado una limosina. –Gracias por invitarme, Harry. –Dijo la oriental acariciando la mano del moreno. Él intentó sonreír con sinceridad. Comenzada a tener el presentimiento de que esto terminaría mal.

Su arribo a la reunión fue algo tarde. La hora de los paparazis había concluido y no había más que unos pocos fotógrafos aguerridos a permanecer hasta el final de la celebración. A Harry no le pasó por alto que Cho tenía sus dedos enroscados en su antebrazo izquierdo. Sin querer darle mayor importancia, la guio en busca de su padrino, unidos codo a codo. –Si quieres algo de beber, puedo verte cerca de la barra. Solo necesito hablar con Sirius unos minutos –le dijo cuando visualizó a su padrino.

-No tengo sed. –Respondió la joven sin perder la sonrisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar hasta donde el festejado se hallaba platicando con unos amigos. –Felicidades, Sirius. –Cho le dio algo de espacio para que pudiera abrazar a su padrino; que también era uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres.

-¡Gracias, ahijado! –se separaron. Sirius Black se disculpó con lo caballeros con los que había estado hablando, para poder charlar con Harry a gusto. –En serio, Harry. Creí que ya habías dejado a señorita-me-encanta-el-blues-y-el-jazz-pero-no-tengo-idea-de-quien-es-Louis-Armstrong-y-Britney-canta-mejor-que-Whitney-Houston –murmuró por lo bajo. Cho estaba a un par de metros examinando con curiosidad una escultura perfectamente posicionada. –A Lily le va dar un ataque.

-Sin embargo a papá le dará gusto saludarla.

-Pero sólo porque a tu madre le daría un ataque y ya sabes como se pone. –Repitió.

-¿En verdad me lo recuerdas ahora? Déjame decirte que a pesar de la edad que yo pueda tener, el que tu padre obtenga el mejor sexo cuando tu madre tiene un "ataque", no es algo que hubiera querido saber. –Ambos hombres rieron. –Por cierto, Sirius. ¿Ya ha llegado Malfoy?

- ¿Y ese repentino interés por saber sobre el arrogante esposo de mi prima?

-No ese Malfoy. Me refiero al hijo. –Enfatizó - Ya sé que no lo soporto, pero bueno… tengo un asunto que tratar con él y no puede esperar.

-No me convences, Harry, pero ¿quién es este viejo para exigirte cuentas?

-No eres para nada viejo, Sirius –alegó el moreno de ojos verdes.

-¡Puff! Si eso fuera cierto, ya estaría conquistando a mi siguiente esposa –confió Sirius.

-Cualquier mujer sería afortunada de ser objeto de las atenciones del magnífico Sirius Black.

-Lo dudo. –Un hombre no muy alto y castaño se les acercó sonriendo.

-Calla, Lunático. –Reclamó el cumpleañero dando juguetonamente un codazo a uno de sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida. -¿Dónde dejaste a Dora? –Quiso saber sobre la esposa de su amigo, que resultaba ser su sobrina al mismo tiempo... algo extraño.

-Está por allá hablando con la autora de su libro preferido… -dijo apuntando sobre su espalda sin molestarse en girar. –Al menos eso creo. Es sorprendente que su favorito sea el libro que le regalaste en su cumpleaños. –Comentó agitando un poco el vaso de cristal, haciendo que resonaran el hielo en forma de pistola del interior.

Harry rio ante la idea – ¿Sirius Black obsequiando literatura? ¡Menuda broma!

-Pues Jane es muy guapa y además una escritora muy talentosa… -alegó su padrino defendiendo a quien consideraba la mejor autora de la generación.

Quitándole la bebida a su amigo Remus continúo –lo siento, Lúnatico, como festejado tengo permitido ponerme como una cuba. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hermione! Si no fuera porque ronda la edad de Harry, ya la habría desposado.

Puesto que el nombre de la joven de la que hablaban era especialmente peculiar, Harry confirmó que Sirius hablaba de la misma mujer por la que estaba buscando a Draco Malfoy. – ¿Es la chica que dijiste querías presentarme? –Preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz. Recordó como hacía un par de semanas Sirius le había hablado maravillas de una nueva amiga que había hecho, pero como Harry no estaba interesado en conocer a nadie nuevo, no le había dado gran importancia. A pesar de no haber tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol, se sentía repentinamente mareado y tembloroso. Prácticamente tuvo que arrancar el vaso de las manos de su padrino para beberse el contenido de un trago. Tanto Sirius como Remus Lupin lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Si, pero…

Harry se aclaró la garganta para agregar –tienes razón, Sirius. –Dijo tragando fuerte. –Eres bastante mayor para Mione. –Añadió dando la vuelta dejándolos confundidos.

-¡Harry! –Escuchó canturrear a Cho, pero no se detuvo. Esquivó a unas cuantas personas localizando prontamente a la chica que lo había dejado plantado el pasado fin de semana. Fue fácil cuando localizó el exuberante cabello de Nymphadora Lupin.

.

Cuando felicitó a Sirius, este había insistido en presentarle a sus amistades más allegadas. Los Lupin le resultaron una pareja interesante. Remus parecía ser un hombre serio, pero sencillo e intelectual. En cambio, Nymphadora era parlanchina y muy alegre y optimista, sin embargo ambos eran atractivos y educados. Rápidamente hizo amistad con Dora (como la señora Lupin le pidió llamarla) por lo que charlaban como si se hubieran conocido por años.

A pesar de estarlo pasando muchísimo mejor de lo que había pensado, Hermione no sabía como cortar la conversación con Dora sin parecer mal educada. Quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Si no fuera porque Draco había sido interceptado por unos estirados hombres japoneses, ya se hubieran ido de la fiesta. Esa era el motivo por el cual Hermione platicaba nerviosamente con Dora, cerca de una elegante mesa cargada de diversos dulces vistosos.

Y todo por una razón.

Justo después de presentarle a los Lupin, Sirius le presentó a Lily Evans, la cantante de ópera que tanto le gustó oír cantar en su niñez. Hermione estaba emocionada de conocerla como una mujer amable y nada pretenciosa. Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Al menos hasta que Lily llamó a su esposo para presentarlo a Hermione.

Al principio creyó que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada, porque frente a ella estaba una réplica de Harry Potter, solo que con algunos años encima, pero cuando la alucinación se presentó como James Potter, Hermione no tuvo ni una duda. Estaba frente a los padres de Harry. Sintiéndose extremadamente incómoda, no supo que decir. Es decir, sabía algo sobre la familia de Harry, pero nunca supo que su madre era la mismísima Lily Evans. Tenía sus mismos ojos verdes.

Afortunadamente Draco llegó en su auxilio. Aunque él quería presentarla con sus padres, ella se negó, diciéndole que no se sentía bien y que prefería retirarse. Draco no presionó, lo que la hizo creer que debía verse realmente mal para provocar comprensión de su parte. Hermione decidió que lo mejor era ponerlo al tanto de su situación con Harry, pero fue cuando los empresarios japoneses lo interceptaron (justo como Astoria hizo momentos atrás), y la dejó hablando con Dora.

Un suave toque en su hombro la hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios. Conocía bien esas manos, demasiado bien. - ¡Harry! –Exclamó la señora Lupin confirmando sus temores.

Tarde. Era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, Dora. ¿Interrumpo?

-Para nada, Harry. –Rió divertida. –Platicaba con mi nueva mejor amiga. ¿Conoces a Hermione?

-No tan bien como quisiera –murmuró con voz grave. Hermione tragó difícilmente. El tono en la voz del moreno no le dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba furioso. -¿No me piensas saludar, _Mione_? –La tomó del antebrazo girándola para que lo viera a la cara.

-Hola, Harry. –Su voz salió débil y temblorosa.

-¿Se conocen? ¡Que casualidad! –Palmoteó emocionada Dora sin percatarse de la súbita tensión entre ellos.

-Creo que Remus te estaba buscando. –Mintió fácilmente, queriendo deshacerse de la tercer rueda.

Dora asintió ajena a todo –lo siento, Hermy –decidió decirle así de cariño –debo checar a Remus, la vida de una mujer casada –le guiñó un ojo antes de dar la vuelta para buscar a su marido.

Hermione quería decirle que ella le acompañaba, pero Harry no la había soltado. –Pensé que te daría más gusto verme –siseó con el tono amenazante en su voz.

Hermione inhaló profundamente para tranquilizarse

Y exhaló.

Y volvió a inhalar.

Y volvió a exhalar.

Y cuando Harry finalmente la soltó dándole algo de espacio, se apresuró a huir cobardemente hacia la salida.

-¡Malditos zapatos! –exclamó cuando alejada del tumulto se le atoró el tacón entre unas piedras cubiertas de pasto y hierba enredada.

-¿En serio vas a seguir haciendo esto más ridículo de lo que ya es? –Escuchó decir al hombre que supuestamente ya había dejado atrás.

Hermione no necesitaba girarse para confirmar que Harry se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una de sus perfectas cejas. Prefirió no contestar mientras seguía batallando obstinadamente con su atorado calzado.

Escuchó que el joven hacía un sonido parecido a un "puff" antes de decir –aquí, déjame a mí.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Harry ya estaba inclinado frente a ella tomando entre sus manos el tobillo de Hermione. Cortó su respiración mientras lo veía trabajar para liberarla. Finalmente se levantó y Hermione pudo apreciarlo mejor. Se veía realmente guapo con su esmoquin. Entonces se recordó que ante la sociedad, ella estaba ligada a otro hombre.

Se estudiaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio para decir –bonito collar –señaló el cuello de la joven. –Supongo que Malfoy ha encontrado tu precio.

-Harry, no… yo… -se trabó Hermione, herida por las últimas palabras del pianista -… yo… lo lamento.

Harry sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él como el sábado anterior. -¿Lamentar que? ¿Lamentas haberme engañado diciendo que no veías a nadie? ¿O lamentas haberme dejado esperándote? ¿O lamentas que me haya enterado de tu amante por un periódico?

-No estás siendo justo, Harry… -intentó alegar Hermione dolida. –Draco y yo no…

-¡¿Qué no estoy siendo justo?! ¡Diablos, Hermione! –Dijo alzando la voz -¡Has estado jugando conmigo! ¡Me has estado viendo la cara! ¡Tú y el maldito hurón!

-No es así…

-¡Por supuesto que es así, maldita sea!

-Harry… no…

-¿Ocurre algo, querida? –Como si la situación no pudiese empeorar, justo en ese momento Draco se aparecía en la escena. Se colocó detrás de ella –Potter. –Casi escupió el nombre del moreno.

Harry tenía la mandíbula apretada, aun así logró decir con el mismo tono de desprecio –Malfoy.

Si Hermione no estuviera ocupada pensando en como salir de la situación, se hubiera preguntado que clase de historia había entre esos dos que se saludaban con tanta frialdad y rencillas guardadas. -¿Se conocen? –vale, no era la pregunta más brillante, pero alguien debía hablar primero.

-Para mi pesar debo responder afirmativamente, _cariño_. –Cada palabra la pronunció con demasiada suavidad. –Lo que me sorprende es que mi novia conozca a _cara-rajada_.

Harry ignoró el apelativo, en cambio se enfocó en algo que le resonó en los oídos –Así que ustedes dos son…

-Pareja, Potter. ¿Eres demasiado lento para entenderlo?

Hermione no pudo soportar la mirada dolida de Harry. Veía el suelo deseando desaparecer. Hubiese querido gritarle que todo era una farsa, que todo era por un libro y por todo lo bueno que atraería a las organizaciones benéficas de las que formaba parte… pero no podía. El contrato con Malfoy le prohibía cualquier comentario sobre el asunto. Si quebrantara el acuerdo, no podía ni imaginar las consecuencias que le atraería.

-Demasiado estúpido al parecer. –Respondió apretando el puente de su nariz.

-¡Te he estado buscando, Harry! –Y como cuarta en discordia, Cho Chang hacía su aparición. –Tus padres nos esperan en la mesa. –Se colgó del brazo del alto joven, quien no hizo nada para apartarla de su lado. El corazón de Hermione se compungió. – ¡Harmony! –Exclamó la oriental reconociendo a la escritora, pero confundiendo su nombre una vez más.

Hermione intentó sonreírle, pero sólo consiguió una frustrada mueca. –Encantador, Potter. –Habló el millonario. –De verdad en-can-ta-dor. –Suspiró como si no creyera lo que veían sus ojos. –Realmente hay que ser faltos de vergüenza para discutir con la pareja de _alguien_, cuando tu propia novia viene acompañándote. –Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la escritora, una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. –En fin, no queremos que desperdicien tan maravillosa velada. Señorita. –Se despidió dirigiéndose a Cho. -Vamos a casa, Hermione.

La escritora se dejó guiar. Sintió como unas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, en el último momento se giró para poder transmitir a Harry que mal se sentía por todo lo ocurrido, pero el moreno ya se había ido con una muy bella mujer a su lado.

* * *

**HELLOUUU EVRYONE!**

**Les ofrezco un capítulo más. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Cómo se arreglará todo para nuestros protagonistas? ¿Any ideas?**

**Si no tienes un refugio anti-catástrofes para el 12 de Diciembre: ¡Escribe un Review lleno de pánico!**

**Saludos,**

**Orquidea Negra.**

**La licenciada que se desvela para escribir :D**

_**P.d. Lamento no responder sus mensajes, apenas y tengo tiempo de actualizar! Pero millones de gracias por escribirme :D**_


	15. Autumn Leaves

**Capítulo XV**

**Autumn Leaves by Eric Clapton**

* * *

El libro fue un completo éxito.

Cada librería del país había solicitado los ejemplares que ya tenían apartados por sus clientes. Las tiendas más populares en línea, ya habían vendido miles de copias en las primeras setenta y dos horas de haber sido lanzado. Hermione se preparaba para comenzar la gira por todos los Estados Unidos. Era un trabajo agotador el estar sentada durante varias horas firmando libros y tomándose fotografías, pero valía la pena convivir con sus admiradores.

A petición de Hermione, empezarían por el estado de Illinois, en la ciudad de Chicago. Aprovechando que Draco llegaría al día siguiente, Luna le había agendado una cena sólo para ellas en _Les Nomades_. Por esta razón, se reunieron cerca de las ocho en punto.

-¡Hola, amiga! –Exclamó Ginny que iba llegando un cuarto de hora tarde. Siempre llegaba tarde, por lo que sus padres no lograban entender como es que podía dedicarse a ser agente. Menos aún que hubiera gente que realmente la contratara.

Hermione recibió el abrazo afectivo de la pelirroja –Me da gusto verte, Gin. –Saludó con todo el ánimo que pudo reunir.

-Te ves terrible, Herm. –Expresó Ginny mordiendo su labio inferior. –No puedes hacer la gira en estas condiciones. –Las palabras serían en balde, dado lo testaruda que Hermione podía llegar a ser, pero simplemente no podía dejar de decirlo.

-Es lo que he dicho yo. –Confirmó Luna preocupada. –Has perdido al menos cinco kilos, Hermione. –La escritora sabía que era verdad. Sus pantalones ajustados le comenzaban a quedar holgados y había tenido que comprar un par de cinturones dos tallas menor a la que usaba.

-Digamos que la comida no me asienta bien últimamente. –Dijo queriendo evadir el tema que le resultaba doloroso. Ni una de sus amigas hizo otro comentario, pero no por eso dejaron de preocuparse. Hermione no quería arruinar la noche, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo en poner una sonrisa y entablar conversación -¿A dónde nos mudaremos ahora?

Luna sonrió un poquito mientras bebía un poco de vino tinto. –Creo que deberíamos mudarnos a Copenhague –dijo siguiendo la línea del intento de conversación de su amiga. –Un conocido me dijo que es encantador en primavera –comentó mientras sus amigas revisaban el menú. –Aunque no le haría el feo a Dubái.

Cualquier lugar fuera de los Estados Unidos estará bien para mí. –Suspiró Hermione. El último mes y medio había sido un completo dolor de cabeza. Una mesera les tomó su orden rápidamente.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Ginny? –Preguntó la rubia una vez estuvieron solas de nuevo. -¿Porqué lugar votas?

-Yo… bueno. La verdad pensaba decirles esto sobre el postre, pero ya que sacan el tema a colación, se los diré ahora. –Ginevra frotó sus manos nerviosamente, y fue entonces que sus amigas repararon en algo que no habían notado antes.

Luna gritó de la emoción. Hermione arrugó la nariz mientras sonreía con sinceridad –¿Cuándo te lo pidió?

-Hace dos días. –Explicó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad –Fuimos a Navy Pier…

-¡Me encanta Navy Pier! –Exclamó Luna.

-Y entonces lo dijo. –Les mostró el sencillo solitario de su anular izquierdo.

-Me da tanto gusto –dijo Hermione conmovida. – ¡Nunca pensé que viviría para ver a Ginevra Weasley casada!

Ginny rio divertida alzando las manos declarándose culpable, mientras que Luna tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – ¡Estoy tan feliz! –exclamó sin importarle que los demás comensales voltearan a verlas. -¡Esto amerita un brindis! –Llamó a la mesera que las atendía y pidió tres copas del mejor champagne.

-¿Ya han fijado una fecha? –Quiso saber Hermione, al menos algo bueno les había traído este año. Si no a ella, a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

-Neville quiere que sea pronto. Ya ves que le ofrecieron un importante empleo en Los Ángeles y quiere que me vaya con él. Es tan conservador que necesitó la aprobación de mis padres primero. Se suponía que no debía saber nada, pero el bocazas de Ronald me llamó para gritarme su indignación. Ya ven como es Ron. Entonces que Neville lo pidiera no fue del todo una sorpresa. Y aclaro de una vez que queremos una boda sencilla –dijo Ginny humilde –nada extravagante, Luna. Conozco como te pones con estas cosas y lo que menos necesito son grandes problemas.

Luna no se ofendió, ella era la primera en estar de acuerdo con Ginny. –Prometo respetar tu decisión aunque me duela en el alma. –Juró la rubia solemnemente.

–Eso espero. Además ya hemos fijado que nos casemos dentro de un mes.

-¡¿UN MES?! –Gritó Luna –¡Osease una boda de casi invierno! –Chilló después emocionada. –¡Me encanta! –Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa y suplicó con voz agravada -¡Dime que seré una de tus damas!

-No podía pensar en nadie más que en mis dos mejores amigas para serlo. –Sonrió Ginny.

Cuando sus copas fueron servidas, brindaron por ella. -¡Danos más detalles! –pidieron sus amigas al unísono. Hermione olvidándose de ella para poder compartir la felicidad de su amiga.

-Hemos pensado que mientras él busca departamento en LA, yo puedo viajar a Londres para los preparativos. Queremos casarnos en Darmouth House.

-Donde celebraron tus padres sus bodas de plata, ¡que romántico! –Suspiró Luna soñadora. Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Era una encantadora decisión.

Estuvieron hablando de algunos otros detalles sobre la próxima boda. Cosas sobre vestidos, colores de moda, presupuesto, lista de invitados. Hastiada de hablar sobre nupcias (aunque fueran las de ella), Ginny dijo finalmente –Basta de hablar de mí. ¿De verdad estás lista para irte de gira, Herm? Quiero decir, como tu amiga y agente debo insistir en la cancelación, al menos de algunas fechas. Podemos retrasar al menos dos semanas el comienzo.

-No. Quiero hacerla. Así me dará tiempo de estar para tu boda en Londre,s y además me ayudará a mantener la cabeza ocupada. Lo que si preferiría es que Draco no me acompañara, he tenido suficiente de él.

-Herms, honestamente nadie podría tener nunca suficiente de un hombre como él.

-¡Ginny! –Exclamó Luna alarmada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. –Dijo en su tono desfachatado. –Amo a Nev, pero eso no me hace ciega…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Luna con preocupación ignorando a la pelirroja que se encogía de hombros.

-No se… últimamente ha estado actuando extraño. Al principio era cínico, burlón. Tenía esa actitud de seductor tipo _Alfie_. –Trató de explicarse a pesar del rubor en las mejillas. –Era realmente insoportable, pero entonces… bueno, ocurrió lo de la fiesta de Sirius –sus amigas asintieron para decirle que la seguían –ya saben que tuve que explicarle mi… tipo de relación con Harry. Y unos días después fue como si saliera con alguien totalmente diferente...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… comenzó a ser… ya sabes, atento. Quiero decir, sigue siendo tan inaguantable como siempre lo ha sido desde que lo conozco… pero… no se…

-Ser atento no es un crimen, Hermione. –Dijo Ginny con suavidad.

-¡Lo sé! Más bien se ha vuelto como, es demasiado, quiero decir. Me está resultando abrumador y con todo lo que he pasado…

-Quieres decir más bien que_ él_ no es Harry –dijo Luna pensativa.

Hermione no contestó. Se limitó a beber un poco de su copa. Tenía llena la cabeza con sus pendientes de la gira, las entrevistas, los contratos. Y aunque debía estar rebosante de alegría por la popularidad que su novela estaba adquiriendo, se sentía como… vacía. Esa era la palabra en la que podía pensar cuando analizaba su situación. Era esa clase de vacío que tenía todo que ver con la soledad.

-Tampoco es que salgas perdiendo, Hermione. –Dijo Ginny agitando su tenedor. –Cualquier mujer en tu posición se sentiría halagada en lugar de estar abrumada.

-Pues a mí no me importa que Draco sea alto, rubio como yo, millonario, guapo, educado, elegante, bueno besando…

-Ya entendimos –dijo Ginny divertida.

-Pues eso. –Dijo Luna airada cruzándose de brazos. –Yo sigo defendiendo a Harry. Él es el adecuado para nuestra Hermione. –Después se dirigió específicamente a la escritora. –Todo se solucionará, Hermy. Sólo espera a que concluya el contrato y entonces las cosas se aclararán –finalizó en esa tonadita que hacía a sus amigas pensar que Luna percibía cosas que nadie más veía.

-Eso espero, Luna. Eso espero –murmuró mientras Ginny sacudía la cabeza y cambiaba de tema.

.

.

¿Desde qué momento le comenzó a importar más lo que alguien opinaba de él, que él mismo?

No estaba seguro. Sin embargo se sentía diferente. Como si su forma de comportarse fuese anormal. Incluso su madre lo había notado. Todo mundo podía opinar que su madre se había desentendido de él cuando era pequeño, al haber contratado niñeras desde el momento mismo en que parío, pero la verdad era que por más frívola que Narcissa Malfoy pudiera ser, siempre estuvo al pendiente de las necesidades de su hijo único. Razón por la que se hallaba preocupada por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su retoño, haciéndoselo saber.

-Deja al chico en paz, Cissy. –Había dicho Lucius Malfoy antes de retirarse a atender una video-llamada con sus socios de Japón. Y como la palabra de su padre era ley, su madre había dejado de entrometerse en el asunto.

Así que ahora se encontraba en una aburrida junta con sus agentes financieros. Y mientras ellos discutían sobre cifras y números, él pensaba fastidiado en lo que Hermione Jane Granger le provocaba. ¡Por todos los cielos, él era un Malfoy! ¡Miembro de una de las familias más ricas del mundo! ¡La idea de doblegar su orgullo frente a una mujer era inconcebible!

Pero ahí estaba, no conforme con pensar en ella las veinticuatro horas del día. También le escribía mensajes de texto (algunos de los cuales terminaba borrando antes de poder enviarlos, demasiado avergonzado por lo que le resultaban torpes palabras), le llamaba por teléfono al menos una vez al día (reprimiendo las ganas de marcarle por lo menos tres o cuatro veces más) y revisaba su teléfono en decenas de ocasiones para asegurarse de no perder el más mínimo contacto con la escritora.

¿Su excusa?

La gira. Un libro de algo más de trescientas páginas era todo lo que lo unía a ella. Pero, ¿y después? ¿Qué pasaría una vez que concluyera la gira? El contrato estaba a unas semanas de vencerse y él aún no podía asegurar que Hermione sintiera algo por él. ¿Cómo lograrlo si ni siquiera él podía definir qué era lo que quería de ella? ¿Era mero deseo sexual lo que lo motivaba a ser diferente con ella a como lo era con otras mujeres? ¿O era algo más? No había querido contemplar la posibilidad, sin embargo sus ideas siempre terminaban reduciéndose a eso. No le sorprendía que repentinamente se sintiera enfadado consigo mismo, por permitirse disfrutar de esos sentimientos. No podía seguir así. Como el Malfoy que era y futuro heredero de todas las riquezas familiares, debía hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor: poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Así que valiéndole poco la reunión que estaba sosteniendo, se levantó determinado y abandonó la oficina.

Le bastó una llamada para que su avión estuviera listo varías horas antes de lo programado.

-¡¿Qué…?! –Exclamó Hermione entre sorprendida e indignada ante la presencia del rubio.

Este dejó pasar de lado la molestia que le provocó la sorpresa de la escritora, y entonces sonrió ampliamente -¿No me esperabas, amor? –Su vuelo de dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos fueron nada comparados a la semana que llevaba sin verla.

-No hasta dentro de cuatro horas. –Murmuró haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

-La prensa se estará preguntando porque no nos han visto juntos la última semana.

Estaba claramente implícito que a Hermione poco le importaba la prensa, sin embargo intentó ser educada y asintió –se imaginarán que es por el lanzamiento del libro.

-Me han pedido los derechos en Hollywood –soltó Draco esperando una explosión de euforia de la castaña.

Hermione, que iba en camino a la pequeña sala de la habitación del hotel, se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué? –preguntó casi sin aliento.

-Que dos productores de Hollywood se han comunicado conmigo para…

-Sí, eso lo entendí. Lo que no me queda claro, es porque te están contactando a ti en lugar de a mi agente.

De acuerdo, eso no era lo que Draco esperaba. –Son personas importantes. Uno de ellos es nieto del gobernador de California. Pero haré que se comuniquen con tu agente.

Hermione asintió solemne –es lo mejor.

Draco no ofreció un comentario, porque simplemente no tenía uno. Se limitó a apreciar a la mujer frente a él. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando la escritora se sentó en el sofá frente a él, por lo visto se había olvidado de que aún se hallaba en bata, después de haber tomado un baño. La pieza de algodón no era la más seductora, pero lo que gustaba a Draco era la cómoda familiaridad que la escena le resultaba. Era casi como llegar de un largo viaje de negocios y tener a una hermosa mujer aguardando por él.

Esa sensación no debía augurarle nada bueno.

Hermione tomó el móvil que descansaba cerca de ella y se puso a escribir un mensaje. Inconscientemente cruzó la pierna izquierda revelando la tersa piel de su bronceado muslo. Draco se enderezó en su lugar, los ojos ávidos desesperados por captar un poco más. La boca se le secó, las manos le empezaron a sudar y los oídos comenzaron a palpitar. Si con esos inocentes gestos lo hacía sentirse así, ¿cómo sería si ella intentara seducirlo de verdad?

-Listo. He informado a Ginny sobre la llamada –le hizo saber sonriente, pero pronto frunció el ceño -¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó inclinándose hacia él, dejando ver la redondeada curva de sus pechos.

Draco comprendió que no llevaba ropa interior. Sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. -¿El baño? –pudo decir mientras se levantaba temblando.

-Por aquí. –Dijo Hermione apresurándose a guiarlo.

Mala idea.

Draco pasó la lengua por los labios, el contoneo de la joven fue más de lo que pudo soportar. La asió de un brazo y con habilidad la giró hasta sostenerla en sus brazos. –Te deseo, Hermione –gruñó en su oído –te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie. No puedo jurarte el amor eterno que mereces, pero te aseguro que mientras lo nuestro dure no te arrepentirás, te haré olvidar... Sólo… sólo déjame demostrártelo ahora mismo.

Rogó. ¡Él, Draco Malfoy había rogado! Su cerebro no podía procesarlo, sin embargo, su corazón latía descontroladamente dentro de su pecho, como si en cualquier momento pudiese escapar de su caja torácica para entregarse a los deseos de Hermione Granger, fuesen cuales fuesen. Poco le importó. Únicamente quería tenerla a su lado por el resto de sus días. Ni siquiera le molestó pensar que podía estar aprovechándose del estado vulnerable de la joven. Se repetía; era un Malfoy después de todo. Tomar ventaja era parte de su naturaleza.

Para extrañeza de Hermione, se sintió conmovida por las palabras del millonario. Tal vez se debía a la jaqueca con la que habíase sentido abrumada los últimos días. No le había asentado para nada la reacción del moreno de ojos verdes. Harry no le había respondido las llamadas, los mensajes, los mails. Pero ella insistió hasta que la compañía de teléfonos le informó que ese número había sido cancelado. Entonces se descorazono. Su corazón se deshizo en cientos de pedacitos y fue cuando se enfocó en su carrera y el futuro. No podría sanar en un instante, pero tal vez el tiempo lograría restablecerla. Y si no el tiempo, alguien más. Después de todo, ¿no decían por ahí que un clavo saca otro clavo?

Así que con la firme resolución que la caracterizaba, en ese instante decidió que debía continuar con su vida, así como Harry parecía haber hecho. Por eso se dejó besar, se dejó tocar. Draco devoraba con pasión sus cuello, su rostro. Las manos del rubio encontraron el cinturón de la bata. _«__ ¿Cómo es que llevaba la bata puesta y no se había percatado?__»_ Pensó, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió la prenda deslizarse hasta caer suavemente sobre el suelo.

Fue cuando finalmente se dejó guiar por el hombre que estaba ahí para ella.

.

.

Harry no era el tipo de hombre que se tiraba al alcohol cuando la pena lo alcanzaba. Prefería canalizar sus energías en algo provechoso, probablemente en el gimnasio, atravesando el pulmón verde de Nueva York, o quemando calorías en la cama con alguna hermosa mujer. Después de haber cortado todo contacto con Hermione, buscó alguna distracción. Cho no había sido suficiente por esta ocasión, y eso que la oriental era una experta en el tema del placer.

-Escucha, linda. No creo que esto vaya a funcionar –dijo a la joven que yacía a su lado en la cama. En lugar del esperado arrebato de furia esperado, la chica asintió llanamente y se preparó para irse.

-Claro que no va a funcionar si no puedes ni recordar mi nombre – dijo ¿Donna? ¿Taylor?, el caso era que ya estaba por irse –tal vez no quieras un consejo, pero te voy a dar: cuando una chica esté alcanzando un orgasmo, no es educado decir el nombre de otra chica.

_«_ ¡Diantre!_»_ Pensó cuando su amante nocturna azotó la puerta del departamento. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Había dicho el nombre de la escritora teniendo sexo con otra mujer. ¿Es que nunca podría liberarse del recuerdo de la castaña que había jugado con él? Se pasó una mano por el cabello exasperado. Algo debía hacer con esta situación que terminaría volviéndole loco.

Afortunadamente su familia no estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, aunque de vez en cuando, Sirius lo miraba con sospecha, pero Harry agradecía que no comentara nada. Eso sí, todos se quejaron de que cambiara de número telefónico, pero bastó con que dijera que había tenido irregularidades con la compañía de teléfono. Y todo salió bien… bueno, no tan bien, pues toda la familia canceló sus líneas también, cambiando a la competencia.

Y conservó a todos sus contactos para enviarles un mensaje con su nuevo número, poniendo especial cuidado en deshacerse del de Hermione primero. Entre menos la tuviera presente en su vida, mucho mejor para él.

Si tan sólo le hubiera funcionado.

.

.

Hermione observó a Draco dormir a su lado. Se veía apuesto con las suaves facciones casi infantiles. Las claras cejas no se arqueaban con superioridad y la usual mueca de su boca desaparecía bajo una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus brazos la rodeaban posesivamente, así que Hermione no podría salir como quería hacerlo, por temor a despertarlo.

Draco había cumplido su promesa, la había hecho olvidar por una hora entera.

Pero ahora el sentimiento de culpa y el vacío regresaban con fuerza.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su cara hasta humedecer la almohada. No podía permitirse ser débil ahora. Debía continuar, seguir adelante. Dejar el pasado atrás. Hacerlo ver como si hubiera sido una aventura más. Algo sin importancia. Pero por más que se lo repitiera así misma, sabía que no había sido solo eso. Ahora que no le tenía, podía entender que lo que sentía, más bien, _lo que había sentido_, era lo más parecido al amor.

A esa lágrima le siguió otra, y después otra y muchas más. Lloró en silencio, deseando poder viajar al pasado y cambiar algunas cosas. Esta vez no quería aprender de los errores, pero la vida no le dejaba otra opción. Entonces finalmente, bloqueo sus emociones y dejó de pensar, para únicamente dejarse llevar con lo que el destino le estaba ofreciendo.

Aunque no fuera precisamente lo que ella hubiera querido.

**–FIN–**

* * *

_**HELLO EVERYBODY!**_

_**Espero sus comentarios. Ahora sí que sí, he aquí el final. **_

_**¡ALTO! **_

_**Antes de que me maten, déjenme decirles que subiré un Epílogo con el que, espero, todos quedaremos contentos (crucen los dedos, porque para quienes esperaban lemons, debo informarles que no me ha salido la inspiración para escribirlos -y mirad que lo he intentado!)**_

_**Ahora mismo los dejo para seguir trabajando en el Epílogo. Así que espero poder subirlo antes de año nuevo. (En verdad espero, porque mi plan era postear este para navidad, pero ya ven que no me funcionó el plan :( !)**_

_**Gracias por sus mensajes del capítulo anterior.**_

_**Les quiere,**_

_**Orquídea Negra,**_

_**La licenciada que está de vacaciones después de tomar vacaciones :D**_


	16. At Last

**De acuerdo. Este se suponía que era el Epílogo, pero ha resultado muy largo, así que he decidido acortar el escrito (aún así es el más largo de la historia -tómenlo como una recompensa por el trago amargo que les hice pasar con el capítulo anterior :D ) Y entonces digamos que este es el capítulo final, después del final :D **

**Agradezco sus Reviews muchísimo. Sepan que los atesoro de verdad. Y les doy las gracias por haberme acompañado en esta travesía. Nos estamos leyendo y ¡felices fiestas!**

**Capítulo XVI **

**(O mejor conocido como el final después del final)**

**At Last by Etta James (o con Christina Aguilera)**

* * *

_Un mes después…_

-Hola, Luna. ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Ron que sorpresa! –Exclamó feliz. –Hace bastante que no llamas. ¿Cómo se encuentra Ginny? ¿Ya está todo preparado?

-Sí. Pero es mi deber decir que resultó ser toda una bridezilla* -Rio su propio chiste.

-No deberías decir eso de tu única hermana. –Censuró Luna.

-¡Qué va! Si todo mundo lo encuentra gracioso –le informó con un deje de superioridad. –Pero debo añadir que mamá es peor que Ginny. No ha dejado de llorar diciendo que ella quería hacerle el vestido de novia, pero con el poco tiempo, solo ha podido bordar un precario velo. Que por cierto, Ginny no planea usar –agregó estando al tanto de todos los detalles de la boda – ¿Cuándo piensas llegar, Lunita? –preguntó casi con súplica. – ¡Me haces tanta falta por aquí!

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco –en cuanto Hermione vuelva por mí, tomaremos el primer vuelo disponible. –Le aseguró al joven.

-Bien, porque no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar a las mujeres Weasley. Por cierto, Ginny quiere que recuerdes que en cuanto bajen del avión, tendrán una cita en "Madame Malkin: vestidos para toda ocasión" Teme que no vayan a quedarles los vestidos de damas.

-Dile que no se apure, que Hermione y yo hemos mantenido nuestras bocas a raya.

-Eso espero, porque si vuelve a entrar en su modo de "soy-una-novia-horrible" no responderé de mis acciones. –Después bajó la voz –de verdad que esto es lo más parecido a una horrible pesadilla –afirmó el pelirrojo antes de despedirse y colgar.

Luna sonrió contenta para sí misma. La llamada ameritaba una celebración y como ella llevaba varios días sin llenarse la barriga (gracias a que Ginny le había amenazado), decidió que tenía una buena razón para comerse un par de donas de la panadería más cercana. Estaba por tomar su abrigo cuando Hermione hizo su aparición.

-¡Hermy! –Exclamó Luna con sorpresa. –Me hubieras dicho que llegabas hoy, pude ir por ti al aeropuerto.

-No fue necesario, Luna. Draco se encargó de traerme.

-¿Y dónde está él? –quiso saber yendo al exterior para echar un vistazo.

-Se ha ido. –Declaró Hermione agotada. Luna estuvo a punto de replicar pero la escritora la detuvo -¿te importa si duermo un poco? Vengo muy cansada de la gira –Luna asintió y no hizo más preguntas.

En la soledad de la habitación que había sido suya, Hermione se tumbó sobre su cama. La gira había salido perfectamente bien, no había habido contratiempos y los críticos aplaudían su obra. Aún no quería saber nada de ganancias netas, pero por la sonrisa de Draco podía deducir que sumaban más de lo que habían esperado.

"Bien" se dijo a sí misma. "Más dinero a filantropía" Entonces en lugar de poder dormir en paz, se soltó a llorar.

Esas semanas habían sido una tortura sentimental. El sexo había sido bueno porque, ¿cuándo no lo era? Sin embargo mantener una relación así, sin estar atada sentimentalmente, no era lo mejor que le había ocurrido. No podía entender cómo es que Ginny lo llevó a cabo durante tantos años. Claro que ahora ella ya había encontrado al hombre indicado y estaba felizmente comprometida.

Y Hermione se sentía tan sola como antes.

Entonces una vocecilla en su cabeza resonó con fuerza "ya lo has conocido, pero lo dejaste ir" No. No lo había dejado ir. Lo había perdido. Todo por culpa de la estúpida ambición. Trató de justificarse diciendo que había sido en beneficio de muchas personas; incluyéndola a ella. Draco le había dicho que sería un negocio de ganar-ganar… ¿Y por qué ahora le parecía como si hubiera perdido todo? ¿Por qué ahora sonaba pretensiosa y egoísta? ¿Por qué había herido de ese modo a Harry?

Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle. El contrato estaba a nada de finalizar; "rompería" con Malfoy y entonces ¿qué? No creía que Draco se opusiera. Quería decir, ¿no había sido de él la idea del contrato? Después de todo habían sido algunas noches de sexo, no estaban obligados a nada. Pronto la falsa concluiría y cada quien tomaría sus caminos separados. Ella pediría otro editor con quien trabajar, usando el pretexto de su relación fallida y seguiría con su vida.

¿Pero qué sentido tendría sin el amor a su lado?

Ahora le causaba una ácida risa todos los comentarios de sus maravillosos libros. Había una revista por ahí que le había nombrado "la terapeuta del amor" Era como una burla: ¿cómo podía escribir sobre el amor y el romance si ella misma no podía manejarlo?

.

Draco Malfoy llegó a su oficina después de un mes de hallarse fuera. Su fiel secretaria, luciendo tan espléndida como siempre, le recibió con café recién hecho y una tonelada de trabajo. –Tengo lista su agenda del bimestre de Diciembre y Enero, señor –le informó con ese acento francés que tanto le gustaba.

-Gracias –dijo con una enorme sonrisa. La secretaria le miró con sorpresa. Draco reparó en que nunca se había dirigido así con ella. Le restó importancia. Se hallaba de un inmejorable buen humor. Definitivamente esos días con Hermione habían hecho maravillas en él. Aunque por pensar en lo bien que él se sentía, no se dio cuenta de cómo eso afectaba a la escritora.

Se sentó tras el escritorio cuando un familiar rostro se asomó por las robustas puertas de madera -¡Has vuelto, Draco, querido!

-Astoria –saludó Draco conservando su buen humor. -¿A qué debo el honor de tu agradable visita?

-¿No puede una buena amiga visitar a sus amigos? –hizo un mohín infantil. Ese día la exuberante rubia llevaba una ajustada falda lápiz y una elegante blusa turquesa que dejaba ver sus redondeadas formas. Y justo como la última vez, se sentó en las piernas del rubio.

Draco se sentía más apuesto de lo normal, más seguro, más confiado; razones más que suficientes para no apartar a la majestuosa rubia de él. –Supongo que está bien visitar a las viejas amistades.

-Eso opino yo, Draco. –Murmuró contra sus labios. Astoria Greengrass había sido modelo de lencería cuando tenía veinte años. Desfiló para varios diseñadores, pero por tres años fue uno de los ángeles de Victoria´s secret. Ningún hombre sería tan idiota para rechazar a esta mujer dos veces.

-Señor, un… ¡Oh! Lo siento… -Draco no se molestó en hacer caso a su secretaria. Al menos hasta que alguien azotó la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si Draco Malfoy no puede mantener sus pantalones puestos. Eso _sí _que es no tener vergüenza.

En cuanto reconoció la voz se levantó bruscamente de su asiento. Astoria dejó escapar un gemido al impactar su trasero contra el suelo -¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? –dijo rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a frente con el hombre que tanto despreciaba. –Este no es uno de los corrientes lugares en los que trabajas.

Harry lo miró con una mueca burlona dibujada en sus labios –Pues da la casualidad que quise venir a partirte la cara sin razón alguna, pero justo ahora me la acabas de dar. –Respondió antes de impactar su puño derecho contra la nariz de Draco.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron sobre la elegante alfombra. Astoria pegó un grito y corrió al lado del rubio que yacía en el suelo. -¡Que te pasa! –gritó a Harry Potter que tronaba sus dedos con mucha satisfacción, parecía preparado a dar otro golpe. -¿Estás bien, Draco? ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia?

Draco apartó a la mujer de un empujón, poniéndose de pie. -¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Potter?!

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Has sido mi estúpido maldito problema desde que te metiste con Hermione! ¡Hijo de…! –Lanzó otro golpe pero esta vez el rubio lo esquivó. Astoria corrió alarmada a la salida para conseguir ayuda. De la nariz de Draco fluían importantes chorros de sangre empapándole la camisa blanca.

-¡Ella escogió estar conmigo! ¡Acéptalo Potter! Siempre he sido mejor amante que t… -No terminó de decirlo cuando el moreno se abalanzó sobre él. -¡Respeta su decisión, cara-rajada! –exhaló el poco aire que le quedó en los pulmones.

-¡Ya se ve… lo de… respetarla… hurón! –dijo con acidez el moreno alternando golpes con palabras. –Mira… que follarte… a… en tu… aquí… –Antes de que Harry pudiera terminar de molerlo a golpes, fueron separados. Un hombre grande y robusto empujó a Harry a la salida. -¡Suéltame, ya me voy! –exclamó. -¡Pero ten por seguro que esto lo sabrá Hermione, Malfoy! ¡Así que lo mejor será que te alejes de ella! –gritó antes de ser finalmente arrojado al elevador. Claro que olvidaba el pequeño detalle de haberse deshecho del número de Hermione.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Potter! –Le alcanzó a gritar enfadado, pero temiendo las amenazas de Potter, Draco trató de comunicarse con Hermione en cuanto fue atendido de sus heridas (había terminado con la nariz rota) aunque fracasó en el intento. Entonces recordó que ella ya debía haber salido a Londres para la boda de su agente. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de su departamento. No debía preocuparse, después de todo, Potter no sabría a donde hallar a Hermione antes que él mismo.

.

El vuelo a Londres no estuvo tan mal. Si exageradamente caro, pero las ocho horas de vuelo fueron relativamente cómodas. Durmió todo el camino. Cuando pisaron tierra inglesa, fue como si dejara atrás todos sus pesares. Estuvo decidida enfocarse en Ginny y ayudar en lo que pudiera para que su amiga tuviera la boda que merecía tener. Y justo como Ron les había dicho, en cuanto salieron del aeropuerto, las recogió para llevarlas directo a la tienda por sus vestidos.

-Tengo un pendiente que hacer, pero vuelvo por ustedes dentro de una hora, ¿está bien? –Preguntó Ron más que nada a la modista que les ajustaría los vestidos.

-Eso debiera ser más que suficiente –le sonrió la amable anciana.

Hermione y Luna se metieron a los vestidores. Estaban lo típicamente cansadas después de un vuelo de ese tiempo, pero hicieron un esfuerzo por mantener el buen humor. –Me gusta cómo se te ve el color verde, Hermione.

-Ginny dice que este verde ha sido color de temporada –se encogió de hombros –aunque yo hubiera optado por un vestido un poco más largo, ¡está haciendo mucho frío!

-Deberíamos conseguir unas pieles para cubrirnos –comentó Luna batallando con el cierre del vestido –no que me entusiasme la idea, pero así evitaremos morir congeladas.

-Déjame ayudarte… listo

-Gracias, se supone que el vestido debía quedarme grande, no pequeño –dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz.

-Parece que pidieron tu talla equivocada, Luna –Hermione se fijó en la etiqueta que colgaba del vestido –es una talla menor.

-Imposible, Ginny sabe bien que talla soy.

-Pues se equivocó o necesito unas buenas gafas. –Llamó a la encargada, hablaron unos momentos –tenemos un problema. Dice que son exactamente las tallas que se pidieron y que si queremos un cambio, tendrá que ser de color, porque son los últimos dos vestidos en este tono.

-¡Ay, no! –Exclamó Luna –supongo que tendré que usarlo. Después de todo solo serán unas cuantas horas…

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo para no reír por la cara de circunstancias de su amiga. –Pues yo espero que no arrebates la atención de la novia, porque con ese vestido…

-¿Se me salen mucho los pechos? –preguntó Luna de forma comiquísima.

Hermione no pudo aguantar la carcajada por esta vez.

Ronald pasó a recogerlas como había prometido, en un exacto tiempo inglés. Ambas jóvenes se estarían quedando en la casa de los Weasley, donde Ginny se encontraba al borde del colapso. Los cinco días que faltaban para la boda transcurrieron volando. Hermione no había tenido ni tiempo de visitar a sus padres como habría deseado; no obstante, no tuvo ni tiempo de lamentarse porque la joven novia la mantenía ocupada cubriendo detalles que la matriarca Molly no había podido cumplir por causa de sus múltiples sollozos.

Finalmente el gran día llegó.

-Dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes –comentó Luna la mañana de la boda –pero ahora no me queda la menor duda de que se va como agua cuando tienes tanto que hacer.

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Ginny colocándose el vestido de novia. Era un precioso modelo Vera Wang de color blanco con un elaborado moño negro a la altura de la cintura. Los zapatos nada convencionales de color negro también hacían juego con el discreto tocado hecho de plumas negras. –Fue hace dos temporadas que recién conocí a Nev y ahora…

-¡Que hermosa te ves! –Exclamó su madre entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación junto con su esposo. Hermione y Luna no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con la señora Weasley.

-Lo mejor de todo es que el vestido lo encontré de oferta –sonrió la pelirroja a su madre. Esto casi hizo llorar a Molly Weasley que dijo entre hipidos algo como "¡la hemos educado tan bien, Arthur!"

-Ven, Hermione, deja te acomodo lo de atrás –dijo Luna dando un poco de espacio a la novia y a sus padres. -¿Cómo te encuentras? –susurró mientras le ajustaba también el broche del cabello.

-Estoy feliz por Ginny.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso –la miró a los ojos.

Hermione suspiró, hablando también por lo bajo –Me repondré pronto… ¿no es así? –casi suplicó a su rubia amiga.

Luna Lovegood sonrió tristemente –eso no lo sé, Hermy. Pero si hay algo que sé y que aprendí de mi madre antes de que muriera, es que no puedes quedarte sentada esperando a que el destino elija por ti. Debes tomar las riendas de tu propia vida porqué, ¿quién sino tú misma debes ver por tu felicidad? Y creo que si tu felicidad es con Harry, debes terminar esta ridiculez que sostienes con Draco e ir a arreglar las cosas con Harry. No te vivas en el "hubiera".

Hermione no pudo evitar maravillarse de la increíble mujer que tenía por amiga. Había personas que llegaban a subestimar a Luna, pero sólo aquellos más allegados podían apreciar realmente el enorme valor de una amistad como la suya. –Eso deberías aplicarlo también para ti, Lunita –dijo la novia acercándose a ellas.

La señora Weasley alegaba con su marido sobre el funcionamiento de la cámara digital, ya que ambos querían tomar una fotografía de las tres mejores amigas, en el día más especial de su única hija.

-Sí, bueno –respondió Luna con honestidad –lo haré en cuanto pueda arrancarme este vestido del cuerpo…

-¡Sonrían, chicas! –Exclamó el señor Weasley presionando repetidamente el botón de la pequeña caja de metal.

-¡Con más cuidado, Arthur!

.

Ronald Weasley respiró aliviado desde que las chicas llegaran a Inglaterra. ¡Muy poco había faltado para que su pequeña hermanita lo llevara a hacerse manicura! Claro que acompañarla a las pruebas del pastel no había estado tan mal, Ginny había terminado escogiendo el pastel de chocolate con relleno de frambuesa y crema pura cubierto de fondant blanco, negro y verde. Eso sí, después de que Ron acabara con todas las muestras y tomara en cuenta su opinión profesional.

-No puedo creer que nuestra hermanita se vaya a casar –comentó a sus hermanos mientras se reunían para salir al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Es hora de aceptarlo –comentó Bill, el hermano mayor –nuestra peque ya es toda una mujer.

-Pues mientras Ronnie se hacía ganso, nosotros tuvimos ya la charla con ese Neville. –Les informó uno de los gemelos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿No se suponía que esa era tarea de papá? –Preguntó Charlie ajustándose el corbatín. – ¡Como detesto estás malditas cosas! –Exclamó airoso, pues estaba únicamente acostumbrado a sus cómodos uniformes de Chef.

-¡Que bah! – otro gemelo desechó la idea mientras se coqueteaba a sí mismo en un espejo de pared –saben bien que papá es un blando para estas cosas. –Todos los varones asintieron en mutuo acuerdo –Como sea. ¡Qué guapa se ha puesto nuestro ratón de biblioteca! –agregó sin importarle que Ron lo fulminara con la mirada y que Charlie gruñera imperceptiblemente.

-¿Saben quién es el padrino? –Percy preguntó, él era el Weasley mas quisquilloso de todos –es un poco raro que Frank sólo nos presentara a su abuela en la cena de ensayo…

-¿Quién demonios es Frank? –Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Se refiere a Neville –explicó Ron cortando la conversación, porque si Percy respondía, no habría poder humano que los librase de una aburrida charla. –Y él me dijo que su padrino llegaría a la ceremonia porque el vuelo que consiguió habrá llegado apenas hace una hora.

-Vamos, es hora. –Los llamó Bill al orden.

Ronald siguió a sus hermanos mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo Luna soportaría el pequeño vestido que él había encargado por error.

.

Exactamente al medio día dio comienzo la marcha nupcial. Para eso habían contratado a una organista que tocara en el antiguo órgano de la iglesia. La capillita estaba casi llena, gracias a que había corrido la voz entre todos los parientes de Molly, y Ginny se hubiera visto obligada a invitar a sus ancianísimas tías abuelas que aún le sobrevivían.

Hermione aguardaba con el resto del cortejo nupcial. Reparó en la señora Weasley, que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando avanzó acompañada de su hijo mayor. Después le siguieron Charlie con la esposa de Bill, (se suponía que seguiría Percy con su prometida, pero él había alegado ser demasiado importante para ir formado) y atrás iban George con la hermana de su cuñada. Finalmente Hermione caminó del brazo de Fred. El pasillo central estaba tapizado de pétalos de las flores que pudieron conseguir dada la temporada. Como Fred le murmuraba bromas sobre sus ancianas tías, ella se las vio muy difícil para retener las carcajadas. Detrás de ellos iban Luna y Ron.

-Esperemos que los ojos del torpe Ronnie sean abiertos y por fin caiga en cuenta de lo enamorado que está de Luna. –Le dijo Fred acercándose una poco más a Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos con súbita sorpresa – ¿Cómo…?

-¿Que cómo sé? Es obvio, Hermione. Basta con escucharlo hablar de ella. Es la única chica interesante de la que se ha mantenido hablando por años... Sin ofender…

-No pasa nada –disculpó la escritora dando pasos cortos y lentos como habían acordado la noche anterior. – ¿Pero entonces crees que él…?

-Absolutamente. Sólo que algunos hombres Weasley necesitan se impulsados por… tú sabes, un pequeño incentivo físico que salte a la vista –Hermione giró los ojos pero paró de inmediato recordando que podría salir en el video –sobre todo nuestro Ronnie. –Siguió Fred. –Y hay que admitir que con ese vestido, no hay nadie que no vaya a notar lo bonita que es Luna.

-Conociendo a Ron, será como activar el factor celos.

-Que puedo decir, los Weasley somos temperamentales… Mira, ahí está el padrino de Neville.

Durante una milésima de segundo Hermione creyó que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco.

Espléndido, alto, musculoso y apuesto. Harry Potter deslumbraba en su elegante traje oscuro.

-Pero cómo… –Sí. Había olvidado por completo que Harry era un gran amigo de Neville. Que caprichosa era la suerte. Aunque Harry hubiese querido sacarla de su vida, tarde o temprano habrían tenido que coincidir en las reuniones familiares de la nueva familia Longbottom. Ya fuera en esta boda, en su aniversario, en los cumpleaños de sus futuros hijos, en algunas navidades…

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Fred ignorante de toda la historia entre el padrino del novio y la dama de honor, amiga de la familia.

Hermione no contestó, porque finalmente se separaron para tomar su lugar correspondiente. La escritora no pudo escuchar al hombre que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Se hallaba demasiado ocupada domando sus nervios. ¿Acaso la vida no le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad más? ¿Y acaso ella no quería tomarla? Intentó encontrar los ojos del moreno, pero él no volteo a verla. Ese rechazo le dolió tanto a Hermione que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Incluso escuchó a alguien susurrar "¡Mira, la dama de honor está tan conmovida como Molly!"

Si de verdad supieran…

La ceremonia terminó media hora después. Hermione tuvo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo. Pero en cuanto estuvo afuera, se liberó del agarre de Fred y huyó al automóvil donde Ron las transportaría a ella y a Luna. -¡Hey, Hermione! –Era Luna. -¿Has visto a…?

-Sí. –La rubia asintió.

Ron las alcanzó. Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan ocupada con su propia situación emocional, habría reparado en que su pelirrojo amigo no podía apartar la mirada de Luna. –Hay que adelantarnos, quiero un buen lugar para aparcar.

Hermione fue la primera en subir al automóvil.

.

El que Neville le pidiera acompañarlo el día de su boda, en realidad fue un golpe de suerte. Claro que estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación, pero eso fue antes del enfrentamiento con el hurón de pacotilla. ¡Como desearía tenerlo frente a él para reírse en su cara! ¡Probablemente estaba lamentándose en su casa, tratando de ocultar la hinchazón de su nariz!

La ceremonia religiosa había sido interesante, pero no tanto como cierta escritora que brillaba con ese vestido. ¡Era increíble como cambiaba la percepción de las cosas, estando lejos de sus problemas! Y a pesar de no haber querido mirarla más tiempo del necesario (por eso de no querer hacer algo estúpido), no había podido dejar de envidiar al pelirrojo que la acompañaba.

¿Es que acaso atraía a los pelirrojos como abejas a la miel? Hablando de pelirrojos…

-Potter –saludó un hombre tan musculoso como ese actor llamado Tom Hardy.

Harry le tendió la mano dando un firme apretón. Después se quedaron en silencio unos incomodos minutos, hasta que decidió atravesar la barrera de incomodidad que se había levantado entre ellos –así que tu hermana…

-Es obvio que hay algo de conflicto entre Hermione y tú –dijo Charlie yendo directamente al grano, por supuesto que no quería hablar de la novia.

-Lo que sea, es asunto nuestro. –Respondió con irritación. ¿Es que acaso debía enfrentar a medio mundo para llegar hasta Hermione?

-Lo que tenga que ver con Hermione es asunto mío también. –Declaró Charlie "_Hardy"_ Weasley, y agregó antes de que Harry protestara –no importa que me dejara por ti, yo aún la quiero, –el moreno sintió una grata satisfacción dentro de sí entremezclada con rabia y celos –pero si por algún motivo la haces sufrir… –las amenazantes palabras casi surtieron el efecto necesario.

_Casi._

-¿Qué harás? ¿Empanizarme hasta morir? –respondió Harry irguiéndose a toda su altura posible. No iba a permitir que este cocinero lo amedrentara, menos cuando había atravesado el Atlántico para intentar contactar a Hermione.

-Freiré tus bolas. –Respondió Charlie mortalmente serio antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse rumbo a los recién casados que sonreían dichosos.

"Bueno" Pensó Harry. "No voy a darle ese placer"

Como únicamente conocía a la abuela de Neville, se acercó hasta ella para saludarla. La amable anciana le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le preguntó por su madre. En eso estaban cuando un claxon dio un pitido.

-¡Hey, Harry! ¿Necesitas un aventón? –Era Ronald Weasley que lo llamaba desde su pequeño auto. El joven Potter no lo pensó dos veces cuando vio que sentada en la parte de atrás iba precisamente la mujer a la que estaba buscando.

-¡Serás idiota! –alcanzó a escuchar que la novia le gritaba a su hermano desde la acera. Harry no necesitaba voltear para saber que Ginny agitaba su ramo furiosa. En cambio, se subió justo a tiempo para coger a Hermione del brazo, porque ella estaba a nada de salir por la otra puerta.

-¡Arranca, Ron! –gritó Harry al pelirrojo que de inmediato puso el auto en marcha.

-Hola, Harry –saludó una Luna cantarina sentada en el asiento de enfrente, el del lado izquierdo. -¿Tuviste un buen viaje? –preguntó como si fueran viejos amigos.

Hermione sacudía su brazo, furiosa. ¿Qué no la había ignorado toda la ceremonia? ¿Si no quería ni verla, entonces que hacía ahí impidiéndole escapar?

Harry sonrió de lado sin soltar a la escritora del agarre. –Algo dificultoso por las turbulencias.

Ronald rio – ¡me imagino! ¡Aunque ninguna turbulencia se compara con tener una hermana Bridezilla!

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Luna.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó inocente – ¡Te he dicho que a todos les da risa este comentario!

-Escucha, Hermione… -empezó Harry mientras Ron pedía a Luna buscar alguna buena canción en la radio –me he comportado como un verdadero pelmazo, pero debes entender mi punto de vista.

Hermione suspiro derrotada, pero con el corazón latiendo a incontrolablemente. Era momento de decir la verdad –Sí que has sido un verdadero pelmazo…

-¡Hermy! –Exclamó Luna escuchando la conversación. Ron no podía despegar la vista del camino, pero escuchaba atento cada palabra.

-Déjame terminar, Luna –pidió Hermione –decía que has sido un pelmazo, pero yo he sido una idiota. ¡Intenté contactarte! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero nunca contestaste y después cancelaste tu número telefónico, y después se publicó lo de mi libro y tuve que irme de gira, y entonces yo no podía ir a buscarte por causa del contrato y si la prensa se enteraba…!

Harry escuchó como la escritora decía todo esto de corrido, pero en cuanto se detuvo para coger aire, él cayó en cuenta de algo –espera… ¿De qué contrato hablas?

-Del que firmó con Malfoy por supuesto…

-Sean más claras porque no las sigo –pidió Ron avanzando en una luz verde. Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Y aquí era donde Hermione se libraba del peso que había cargado por semanas. Le contó todos los detalles del contrato, incluyendo cifras, datos, beneficios. El plan completo. Ronald silbó suavemente.

Pero Harry se sentía abrumado. Recordó que desde esa vez que la vio en el aeropuerto, ella había comenzado a evitarlo. En esa ocasión seguramente había ido a Nueva York para llegar a ese acuerdo con el hurón. -¿Pero que no te importó lo nuestro, Hermione? –quiso saber dolido.

-Lo nuestro no estaba aclarado, Harry. –Le recordó Hermione.

-¡Tuvimos sexo fantástico! ¡Claro que estaba aclarado! –gritó Harry incrédulo.

-Bueno, Harry. Aunque seamos modernas, seguimos siendo chicas, y temo informarte que tener sexo no basta para aclarar una relación –comentó Luna como si se lo explicara a un infante de cinco años. –Bueno, tal vez sólo con Ginny…

Ronald frenó el automóvil de golpe -¡¿Qué?! –gritó espantado.

-¡Cuidado, Ron! –exclamó Hermione recordando que no llevaba puesto el cinto de seguridad.

Guardaron silencio varios kilómetros más, permitiendo que Ronald murmurara libremente. –Pero entonces, ¿no es real lo suyo?

Hermione no respondió.

-¿Hermione?

-Después de la fiesta en casa de Sirius, traté de localizarte para confesarte todo, -explicó sujetando el puente de su nariz –pero te repito que me eliminaste de tu vida, Harry. Yo… yo me avergüenzo de mis acciones, pero ahora tú debes entender que no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte…

-Si lo hice, en el cumpleaños…

-No, Harry. –Contradijo la castaña. –Antes de que yo pudiera procesar la situación, te fuiste con Cho. Entonces… entonces. Bueno, pues ya no querías saber nada de mí, y…

-Hermy debía seguir con su vida –terminó Luna por ella – justo como, y lo puedo deducir gracias a tu cara de culpabilidad, hiciste tú.

Harry sintió que la vergüenza subía a sus mejillas. Debía reconocer que en ese sentido, en el "después", quedaban empatados en el marcador. ¿Cómo es que estando en invierno de repente hacía demasiado calor? –Si no eres nada de Malfoy, supongo que lo que venía a decirte no me va a ayudar mucho a enmendar las cosas…

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó la escritora.

-Visité a Malfoy en su oficina, digamos que lo encontré en una situación por demás comprometedora.

Hermione rebuscó en su interior, pero no encontró molestia, o enojo y mucho menos celos, sólo resignación, como si supiera que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano. -¿Es por eso que tienes ese hematoma en la ceja? –preguntó reparando en el rostro de Harry.

El hombre se encogió de hombros –Él quedó en peores condiciones.

-No debiste pelear por mi culpa –lo censuró Hermione.

-Debía defender el honor de mi chica… Eso sí perdonas a este pelmazo…

Esta vez Hermione sintió que su estómago se llenaba de revoloteantes mariposas –sólo si tú puedes perdonar a esta idiota… -Harry sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla suavemente. ¡Dios, cómo había extrañado esos labios!

-Por favor no se besuqueen en mi auto, o tendré que cobrarles el aspirado –bromeo Ron mientras aparcaba donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

-¡Oh, cállate! –exclamó Luna antes de besarlo. Cabe decir que el pelirrojo respondió con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hay que asegurarnos que Charlie nos vea felices, -mencionó Harry separándose un poco para tomar aire –eso si quieres que conserve a mi fiel par de amiguitos…

Hermione asintió sonriente mientras volvía a besar a Harry. Luna había tenido razón: debía empezar a tomar las riendas de su vida si quería ser feliz el resto de ella.

Y que mejor momento que el presente.

.


	17. I Just Wanna Make Love To You

**Epílogo**

**I Just Wanna Make Love To You by Etta James**

* * *

No lo había tomado demasiado bien.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Draco Malfoy estaba desquiciado cuando casi destrozo su oficina el día que Hermione lo enfrentó, poco después de su regreso de Inglaterra.

La escritora se había aparecido para dar por terminada la relación laboral que la mantenía atada a él. Y bueno, eso incluía la relación en la que le rubio millonario había puesto sus esperanzas.

Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tenía con Hermione no era un simple affaire.

Sin embargo hizo las cosas mal y volvía a perder una vez más en su vida.

Lamentablemente la derrota era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar y su debilidad le costó varios millones de dólares.

Cuando su padre se enteró de los daños y prejuicios que había causado con su mal genio, tomó cartas en el asunto y lo envió a atender sus negocios en China, para alejarlo un poco de la vida pública y para que de paso atendiera el mercado asiático de valores. Así terminó matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

De este modo, Draco debía aprender a controlar su temperamento y a confrontar el dolor de un corazón roto.

Pero esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir.

.

¿Cómo había siquiera considerado el poder vivir sin ella?

Si Hermione era la mujer más apasionante, más inteligente, más hermosa que había conocido y que conocería nunca. Tal vez podía lamentarse el tiempo perdido, pero ahora solo quería ser consciente del presente y este involucraba a la exquisita mujer que dormía plácidamente ente sus brazos. Era impresionante como él podía ser feliz queriendo complacerla. Ahora entendía a su padre.

Esto era lo que el viejo llamaba amor.

Y era la sensación más gratificante del mundo. Más incluso que cuando pudo interpretar el concierto para piano número 3 de Sergei Rachmaninoff, que tanto trabajo le había costado en sus tiempos de estudiante. ¿Y cómo era capaz de reconocer el amor? Era una respuesta muy simple: a través de toda su vida había sido testigo de ver a sus padres amarse incondicionalmente. Por eso, sin importar cuantas veces James dejara sus calcetines regados, o sus cuentas esparcidas en el comedor, o lo exasperante e infantil que podía llegar a ser; Lily siempre se mantuvo a su lado. De niño, Harry recordaba que su madre Lily le había explicado que amar era más una decisión que un sentimiento.

"_Tú eliges a quien amar, Harry"_ Fueron las palabras que empleó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente tomar su maleta e irse a una de sus últimas presentaciones por Europa. Al momento no pudo comprenderlo. ¿Acaso no era el corazón la casa del amor? Tuvieron que transcurrir muchos años para que pudiera entenderlo. Para vivirlo. Incluso concibió que su madre abandonara su carrera artística por amor a su padre y por amor a él.

Hermione se removió en su lugar. –Buenos días, Harry. –Saludó soñadora y feliz.

-Días –susurró el moreno besando sus labios.

La escritora le respondió con un beso corto, pero como a Harry le gustaba aprovechar el tiempo, se subió sobre Hermione para poder besarla más cómodamente. –Ayer llamó Luna.

-¿Uhm? –gruñó mientras dejaba un rastro de besos sobre los descubiertos hombros. –Me comentó que ella y Ron están organizando una comida para los señores Weasley y quieren que nos reunamos todos ese día. –El moreno no contestó, pero empezó a besar sus pechos. –¡Harry! –jadeó llamando a la seriedad.

El apuesto hombre suspiró, dejando en claro que él preferiría estar haciendo el amor antes que ponerse a hablar sobre lo que o no quería Luna. –No quiero ir...

-Pero, Harry. ¡Ya va a ser un año que no los vemos! –Alegó Hermione haciendo un puchero.

Harry rodó los ojos -En ese caso debemos comprar ya los boletos –dijo volviendo a enfocarse en el cuerpo desnudo que tenía agazapado debajo de él.

-Ella ya se ha encargado de eso –murmuró Hermione sin estar en completo control de su cuerpo, las caricias que Harry le proporcionaba con su lengua le generaba ligeros temblores de placer.

-Bien. Entonces sólo tengo un petición –pidió el moreno dejando de succionar los pequeños pezones de su amante. Hermione gimió en protesta. –No quiero que hables con _pastelito relleno._..

Ahora fue ella la que giró los ojos –¿en serio, Harry? Ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación, no creo que deba recordarte que su nombre es Charlie y que sólo somos amigos.

-No es lo que yo diría por el modo en que te devora con los ojos. Pero como sea, por mí _Twinky Wonder_ puede meterse su amistad por el...

-¡Harry!

-¡Bah! Te recompensaré si me dejas hablar todo mal que quiera de él. –Dijo volviendo a enfocarse justo donde se había quedado.

-Está bien –sonrió Hermione y después agregó –Luna también me ha dicho que aprovecharán para darnos una importante noticia.

-De seguro Luna está embarazada…

-¡Harry!

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto repetir mi nombre –sonrió de lado –estoy casi seguro que es eso. No por nada Ron me llama cada vez que lo hacen…

-De acuerdo, oficialmente eso sí que es extraño –dijo burlándose de su novio.

-No te enceles, Mione. Sabes que eres y siempre serás mi pareja favorita –respondió pícaro regresando a sus labios.

-¡Que alivio saberlo! –aunque se escuchó sarcástica, Hermione sonreía.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que me recuerdas a la princesa del cuento del guisante? No por sus similitudes, por supuesto. –Dijo como si recordara algo repentinamente.

Lo miró extrañada – ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

-Nada –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Se alzó un poco permitiendo algo de movilidad a la castaña. –No desde que ha habido algo bajo tu almohada desde ayer en la noche y tú ni enterada.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Debía admitir que durmió confortablemente toda la noche, por lo que no podía decir que había sentido algo que perturbara su descanso. La sonrisa y la intensidad en los ojos de Harry la hizo sospechar. Con cautela metió la mano bajo su esponjosa almohada ortopédica. Sus dedos encontraron una pequeña caja de terciopelo. –Harry, que…

-Desde aquel día que te conocí, supe que estaba perdido aunque no lo admití de inmediato. –Comenzó envolviendo una de sus manos, sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas. –Y tras muchas difíciles circunstancias, comprendí que lo que más he deseado nunca, es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Así que... –cogió aire – Hermione Jane Granger ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

La castaña estaba muda de la impresión. Pronto las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza sin poder dejar de sonreír. Aplaudió entusiasmada.

Harry abrió la cajita y tomó el hermoso solitario para colocarlo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hermione. –Te amo, Mione.

-Yo te amo aún más.

Así respondió sellando con un beso la promesa de amor eterno.

Porque simplemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Hello everybody! **

**El capítulo anterior olvidé aclarar que es una bridezilla. Bueno, pues deriva de las palabras en inglés _Bride_–que significa _novia_; y _Godzilla_–el monstruo de la película. Entonces la bridezilla es una novia que al planear su boda, se vuelve insoportable y pelea con todo mundo, incluso con el novio por cualquier insignificante detalle. Si quieren ver ejemplos, búsquenlos en you tube :D**

**Otro dato curioso es sobre los Twinkies. Al parecer este año han dejado de producirlos en Estados Unidos porque la compañía se declaró en quiebra. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí en el futuro. Aunque probablemente me encuentren en el fandom de los Juegos del Hambre, en el Everlak_ pairing_.**

**Un besazo a todos ustedes. No hay palabras suficientes para agradecerles por sus comentarios y por su tiempo al leer Autumn Leaves. Feliz año nuevo.**

_**Los quiere, **_

_**Orquidea Negra.**_

_**La licenciada que debió ser RockStar. Hell, Yeah!**_


End file.
